Taking Control
by inevdi11
Summary: Piper has always been expected to follow everyone else's expectations. Going into her Senior year of college she's fed up and ready to take back some control of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Normal is a word that has never applied to Piper Chapman. From birth she was set apart, even the upper-class looked at her family with awe and envy. Her father Bill was not only obscenely wealthy but wielded supreme power in his security business and the world around him. People wanted to know him or destroy him. Each of his kids: Danny, Piper, and Cal got assigned a protective detail from the time they reached preschool. His wife Carol was a complete WASP, caring far more about image than their kids. In fact the kids were raised more by the household staff and nannies than anyone. And they always had security watching their every move and reporting back to Bill.

Bill did have one soft spot, his daughter. She was his favorite, and he actually made a little time in his busy schedule for her. From the outside it looked like the blonde beauty had it all. Piper was not only daddy's princess but the world in general regarded her as royalty. The older she got the more disenchanted she became. The WASPY standards her mother tried to drill into her didn't really appeal to her, she saw a different future for herself. Her first big rebellion came when researching colleges and areas of study. Danny had always been the golden boy and had followed his mom's wishes and went into medicine. Piper didn't want medicine or law or any other career approved by her parents. She was interested in more artistic pursuits, things they they viewed as merely hobbies, nothing fitting for a Chapman. Her dad finally broke down and said he'd only allow her to study media if she doubled majored in her chosen area and business simultaneously. Piper agreed but was blindsided by the fact that she would not be loosing her security detail, as Danny had at eighteen.

Glancing at the calendar, Piper counted down the days to her twenty-first birthday while talking to her best friend and roommate Polly.

"I need to have a talk with my dad. Hopefully I can get rid of this damn security detail by my birthday" Piper shared as her mind was desperately trying to grasp onto a plan.

" Good luck with that. Like your dad has ever given you a chance to have some real fun" replied Polly.

"You've got that right Pol" sighs Piper

"Always been on such a tight leash, can't get a damn thing past those guards. It's becoming increasingly frustrating."

Polly rolls her eyes "I'm surprised we ever managed to even get drunk in our bedrooms".

Piper laughs "That's only because they aren't allowed into the bedroom ."

"So when's the big chat with daddy dearest?" Polly prods.

Piper gets lost in her thoughts on how the hell she can convince her dad. 'I loose more battles than I win with him. But for the sake of my sanity I really need a win'.

"Piper", Polly whines. "You could at least answer my question"

That breaks the tall blonde out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say Pol?"

"I said when is the talk with your Dad going down?"

"Don't know yet. I need to call his secretary and see what his schedule is like. I hope he can come down to Smith, otherwise I'll have to go back home. Don't really want to but at least I might see Cal if I do."

"Well I'd get on that soon. Your birthday is in a week and a half."

"Well aware Pol. I'm just dreading the talk is all", Piper sighs. "You know what he's like. Being daddy's princess doesn't win me points anymore."

" Hey Miranda, is my father in?" Piper asks her father's friendly secretary.

Miranda checks the schedule "No Piper, he isn't scheduled in the office today"

"What does the schedule look like for the rest for the week? I'd really like a time to talk to him, preferably in person".

"Okay Piper. I'll send him a message and get back to you when he replies."

"Thank you Miranda!"

Miranda smiles. "Oh, what should I say you want to talk with him about?"

"I feel it's time to re-visit talks about my security detail"

"I'll let him know." Pausing briefly Miranda adds "And good luck with that"

Piper laughs, "Yeah I certainly need it"

Miranda got back with Piper. She had carved a couple of hours out of Bill's schedule to meet with Piper and even made arrangements to get Piper to the Connecticut office.

'I don't love the idea of having to rearrange my schedule. But I am the one who wants to ask for a change.' Piper reminds herself. Polly is still beside herself over what kind of party they'll get to throw. At least is will involve alcohol in plain sight this year.

Piper finishes packing and waits. A knock on her door. "Miss Chapman, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes for the airport. Do you have everything ready?" the head of her security asks.

"Yes Donovan. I'll be ready." Piper rolls her eyes, despite him being outside her room.

"Thank you Miss Chapman. Me and Ben will be accompanying you to Connecticut."

"Okay" 'I actually deal better with Ben than you. Not that I'd ever tell you that' Piper thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Piper arrives at her father's building she feels incredibly anxious and a little fearful over how this will go. Even Miranda's smile did little to settle her nerves. 'Deep breaths P. Calm down. Your just having a conversation with your dad.' One more deep breath and Piper knocks on his office door.

"Come in" Bill says with a loud even tone.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hi Princess. You look nice." Bill says with a smile. "Have a seat. So what did you want to talk about"

"Thanks Daddy. I wanted to re-visit discussions about my security detail". Piper looks him directly in the eye carefully judging his even expression and tone." She's usually good at seeing into a person, but her dad, well she's never had more than a partial read on him.

"As you know my 21st birthday is in a few days."

"How could I forget Princess."

"And I was wondering how much longer I had to have security for." Piper holds her breath, waiting what feels like ages for a reply.

"You won't go without security". Bill stares at her sternly, seemingly bothered by the request.

"But why Daddy? Danny's was removed when he turned 18." Piper says trying to keep her hurt and anger in check.

"That's correct and the same would be true for Cal is he could find some direction. Until then he too will live have sustained security."

"But why me? I have direction Daddy. I'm doing well in all my classes, the ones I choose and the ones you wanted me to take in business. I have a very clear path in mind. I've made a positive impression in my media internships. I've merged what I've learned in public relations and business, and know how to market myself and the brand I'm sculpting."

"And I'm proud of you Piper. The security detail isn't a punishment Princess. It's about necessity not based on anything you did or didn't do."

Piper is truly perplexed. "I don't understand Daddy! Being watched constantly has never been good for my social life. The guys scare away anyone who shows even the slightest bit of interest in me. And Mom is still trying to set me up or dictate who I should be with. That has never worked for me. I tried it in high school and it was miserable. I need to be able to talk to whoever I want and judge for myself who I might want a relationship with. As if the supposed royalty image isn't enough to deal with, I also have my every move reported back, and never really get to know anyone because security always tries to shut down any flirting or even a basic conversation."

Bill's face softens a little at the heartfelt emotion coming from his daughter. "Piper I hear what your saying and perhaps we can compromise a little. But I can't allow you to not have a security detail."

Quiet tears stream down Piper's face. "Why do I still need one?"

"Princess, I'm afraid that has more to do with me than you. I'm a very powerful well respected businessman. But not all my competitor's are okay with that. For as long as I can remember I've been fielding off takeover attempts, blackmail attempts, false news more fit for a celebrity or politician than a businessman. I've even heard of attempts on my life, which is why I keep my own detail."

Piper speaks lowly, "What does that have to do with me specifically Daddy?"

"I'm just getting to that Piper," Bill sighs. "Everyone knows that my achilles heel is you. I love your brothers too, but it's not the same. You are my Princess, you've had a piece of me ever since I saw your blonde hair and captivating blue eyes for the first time. You're not perfect, but I've always viewed you as a little angel. Unfortunately the world does too, so their easiest way to get to me is through you".

"Do they think I'd turn on you or something? How can they possibly get to you because of me?

"Piper, my biggest fears are that someone would take you. In hopes that having you as a hostage would force my hand to give into whatever they are asking. And even more dreadful is the thought that someone might try to seriously hurt you." Piper looks at him with a mix of emotions in her eyes: hurt, fear, sadness, anger, and love.

"Princess I know it may seem unlikely or overprotective of me. But we've been running probability scenarios on these types of things since you were a baby. Your brothers too, but they always came back with low risk and yours has always been moderate to high. I promise you it's never been my attempt to ruin your social life. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." Bill lowers his head and shakes his head.

"I don't know what to make of everything you've said today Daddy," Piper reveals in a shaky tone. "You mentioned something about compromises?"

"Yes Princess. Why don't I order us something to eat. We'll both think on it. And after lunch, we'll start discussing our ideas." Before Bill leaves the room he hands Piper a notebook and pen to jot down her ideas.

Piper lets out a sigh. 'This day is proving even more emotional and confusing than I thought it would be.' Opening the notebook, she writes My Security Detail. 'Since apparently not having one isn't a choice, what do I want and not want in one.' She jots down a quick list before the food arrives. They silently eat their meal, both deep in thought about the promised compromise.

"So Princess, have you written down some ideas?"

"Yes Daddy." she smiles.

"Excellent. Let's begin. What is the most important item on your list?" Bill settles into his chair and looks her straight in the eye.

Keeping her voice steady Piper states "I haven't gotten along with many of the guards I've had over the years. So I would like to choose my own security team from those who have passed your security certification training."

"That sounds like something I could be open to. Do want me to give you a list of the certified men and women I employ?"

"No" Bill raises him eyebrows towards her. "I mean yes I'd like a list, but that's not all I had in mind." she looks at him tentatively.

His expression relaxes. "What did you have in mind Princess?"

"I'd like to be involved in the whole process. Start observing the training classes that are in their last month." She observes her father's eyes to see if he's still open to her thoughts. "I want a stack of files on the trainees. Every detail that's available about them. I'd like to start watching their training and get a sense of which styles or approaches I'm most comfortable with."

"I can work with that. But I want your selections to be scoring at 80-85% minimum. I also want at least one detail member to have real-world experience." He looks her in the eyes letting her see that this is as far as he's willing to compromise. "Do you feel these guidelines are fair? That they meet my concerns while still giving you some control?"

Piper thinks for a moment. 'Well that's probably going to be the best I can get, so I should probably agree to it.' She shifts her gave back to her father. "That seems reasonable Daddy. How small of a detail will you allow? And when can I begin the process?"

"Princess, I know you want the number as small as possible. But I must insist for four at a minimum, preferably five." He smiles warmly at her. "As for the second question, I need to see how far the latest class is into their training. So I'll have Miranda get back to you on dates. And I'll make a call to the head of training to make sure you get all the lists and paperwork you want before you return to Smith."

"Thank you Daddy! I will take a four person detail, with possibilities of a fifth if the situation absolutely warrants it." A genuine smile graces her face. "Can I make a special request of those in the top 20%?"

"What's that Piper?"

"I want short videos, say no more than five minutes of each candidate telling about themselves and why they would want a long-term security detail instead of many short assignments"

"That sounds like an insightful request Princess. I will include that info when I speak to the training head. Anything else?"

"Yes Daddy. I was hoping that my team could report directly to me. They can write-up security notes for you, but can they please stop reporting every detail of my life, and definitely not scare away people from talking to me unless that individual is showings themselves to be rude or grabby."

"I will talk to the current detail about that. And then you can talk to your selected team later." Bill pauses until they are looking directly into each others eyes again. "But, if the team senses or assesses any kind of danger around you, then in that moment their protection orders bypass your request. Do you understand?"

"Yes. In case of danger I would want them to do what they are being paid for and protect me."

"So my Princess, have we covered everything? Do you feel we've reached a workable solution for both of us?

"Yes. I think we have a better sense of each others needs and concerns. Thank you for being open to lessening a few of the restrictions and allowing me to choose a staff of my own. "

"I'm happy to hear that Piper. My biggest role as a Dad is to make sure your safe. You know how much I love you."

Piper wraps her arms around him. "I love you too Daddy!" Bill smiles and walks her to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper arrives home a day later to find Polly camped out of the couch. "I'm dying here P. How'd it go. I wants details!" Polly says excitedly.

"Take it down a notch Pol." Piper retrieves a drink from the kitchen and settles down on the other end of the couch. "It was a total overload of thoughts, emotions, requests and dictates. I think my head is still trying to take it all in."

Staring impatiently at Piper. "So when do you get to ditch the security detail?"

"I don't Pol." a stunned look crosses the brunette's face.

"What?! What the hell Piper. You've been dealing with this shit for as long as I've known you." Polly's voice keeps getting higher and angrier. "How can he do this to do? Does he not give a shit about you ever having a social life?"

"Damn Pol. You're angrier than I've ever been. And I lived with this since I started preschool. Thought I'd be able to get out of it once I became an adult, but no luck on that part." A loud sigh leaves Piper's mouth.

"So you went all that way and got nothing but a big fat letdown? I'd be cussing nonstop."

"I did get a few concessions. My father is going to remind the team that their priority is my protection and to stop trying to intimidate anyone who tries to speak to me. They are only to get involved if the person is rude, uncomfortably handsy, or trying to harm me."

"That's a step in the right direction I guess P" Polly says in her most supportive tone.

"Yeah. But my biggest win is that I'll get to hand select my next security team. I can start watching them in their last few weeks of certification training. And hand pick whoever I want, just as long as they are in the top 20%. I also get to shrink the team to four, just as long as one was real-world experience. I only have to consider additional members if the threat level warrants it, and even those are from my list of possibles."

"Okay. What exactly will that accomplish P? Because I'm a little lost here." A look that certainly is all over her face, even if Polly hadn't voiced it.

"It means I say who's allowed near me. They still fill-out threat assessments and whatever, but I'll have a team that reports directly to me!"

"You sound excited by that."

"I am. I really am. I think this will make me feel a little more comfortable, especially with my body person." Piper's smile starts to brighten her face.

"Body person? That sounds a little dirty P" Polly winks

Laughter from Piper. "Oh, Pol. A body person is the once assigned closest to you. The one pulling you away or jumping in front of you when there's any sensed threat."

"Still, someone whose job sometimes involves pressing close to you. You can't say that's not dirty sounding, especially if it's someone attractive." Polly laughs along with Piper.

"Geez Pol. Are attractive guys all you think about?"

"No." Polly protests, but Piper knows better.

"Think of the fun we'll have finding you perfect body person." Polly bumps shoulders with Piper.

Shaking her head at her best friend. "What am I gonna do with you. Your a little too excited by this, especially since your the one with a boyfriend Pol."

Piper gets an email from Miranda as promised. The training class has entered it's last month. A list of those in the top 20% is present as well as the days and the hours for each training exercise. The date Piper can meet with the trainer is listed along with assurances that the requested video interviews are commencing this week.

'Sounds promising." Piper pulls out the boxes of files she took with her upon her visit home. She uses the new lists to figure out what is available for her within the top 20% members. At the moment it seems around 30 of them fit the criteria. 'A larger number than I thought I'd get. Let's see who is excelling in what areas.'

After sorting all the relevant files. Piper looks at the certification list. They include: weapons training and efficiency, hand to hand combat, threat assessment, situation disarmament, overall professionalism, willingness to learn differing ways of doing things, and personality style and fit.

'I see the need for most these qualities. But personality in particular will have a lot to do with who I select as my head team member/body person.' So she dives in, studying the files as if she was gonna have an exam on them. Checking the training schedule against her personal schedule. 'Glad I didn't take any summer classes. It would be next to impossible to balance work on my media project with security team selection, and school. I still need to get through the process quickly.' Piper decides to call the head of training and start observing after the weekend.

Polly strolls into the living room, where Piper has set herself up, and flipping through the stacks of files. "So is these the ones we get to pick from?"

Piper lifts her head to her roommate. "Yeah Pol. Just got the email and lists a couple of hours ago. Right now I'm trying to coordinate schedules for when I can go observe training. I'm shooting for going home sometime this weekend and start monitoring on Monday."

"So how many do you get to choose from and are there any cute ones?"

"Around thirty and I don't know. I'm trying to keeps looks outta the equation until I've at least watched them in several courses."

Polly laughs. "Your definitely have more willpower than me P. I'd go straight to the ones I wouldn't mind pressed to my body."

"Pol you know how many attractive assholes we've complained about over the years. I'm partly surprised that you didn't remember to take that into consideration." Piper raises her eyebrows at her friend.

"Don't try to take away my fun P. I know you wouldn't choose an asshole. But not every attractive guy is, ya know." She rolls her eyes at Piper, "so then what are we looking for?"

"I wanna watch how they handle scenarios. How they react to the trainers praise and criticism. Which areas they excel at. And what they're personalities are like. I'll be getting short interviews from each candidate about who they are and why they would want a long-term assignment over many shorter and perhaps more exciting assignments."

"You better let me see those so we can assess them together."

Piper shakes her head at her bff. "Sure Pol. You can voice your opinions. But my selections are going to be more along the line of who I feel comfortable with and to what degree I would let them be close to me physically or emotionally. Know it alls, overbearing types, and jackasses are definitely out of the running!"

"So what day are you leaving for your little project?"

"Saturday. I barely saw Cal last time. So I hope to get a little time with my baby bro. My father too. Mom I'd like to see as little as possible."

"Carol has always been a mega-bitch!"

"Don't I know it." Laughter erupting from Piper over how well Polly summed up her Mom. "I gets increasingly more difficult to pay nice with her. Dad might snatch back his concessions if I speak my mind and go off on her."

"Okay. So don't do that. We need every bit of semi-freedom you can get!"


	4. Chapter 4

The trip home did allow her some quality time with her dad and Cal. And she managed to keep her cool around Carol. Bill was happy that Piper seems to be putting a lot of thought into the selection process and has a good idea of what she does and doesn't want. He decides to back off and let Piper handle it just as long as his criteria are met.

First thing Monday. "Hello Miss Chapman. Welcome to our training facilities. Can I get you anything" Mr. Weaks inquires.

"Nice to meet you too sir. And no I'm fine for now." Piper smiles warmly at the older man. "Can you tell me more detail about the courses I'll be observing today. And what particular pluses or minuses you are looking for in the trainees? And please call me Piper"

Mr. Weaks shows a genuine smile. "Piper, Bill tells me that you want to be extremely involved in the assessment and selection of your team. You're already asking thoughtful questions. I'd be happy to answer any and all of your questions. And you can call me Jason."

"Thank you Jason. I have taken a look at the roughly thirty who meet the criteria I agreed to with my Dad. I took a quick look at the certification criteria, but understanding it it greater detail would be a tremendous help to me."

"Makes perfect sense. Why don't I give a detailed explanation of the course we are watching at that moment. So as not to jumble up the information. I'll make sure to find you a compete detailed worksheet of each course that you can take with you. Will that work for you?"

Piper reads his face and decides he's being completely straight forward and truthful with her. "Yes Jason. That will work. How long until the first course begins?"

"Should be in the next ten to fifteen minutes. I'll give you a chance to go to the restroom or get something to eat of drink. Meet me at room A2 please."

"Alright. And where is the closest restroom?"

"When you open the door go left, you'll find it at the end of the corridor. There are maps placed in every hallway to help visitors and new recruits not get too turned around."

Piper meets the trainer at A2. It appears to be an observation room where they can watch and listen to audio from the adjoining room.

Jason informs her that the trainees cannot see or hear them. "So this course is hand to hand combat. We want to see how the trainees can diffuse a situation if possible. And if more action is required, how to protect the asset, our term for the individual being protected. We generally try to match skill levels in combat and calming down a heightened situation."

"Are there any specific qualities I should look at when considering their qualifications? Any red flags?"

"Personally Piper, I would consider someone who looses their cool or can't control their temper to be red flags. Those types of behaviors usually cause more harm than good and often escalate a situation instead of calming it"

"I wouldn't want someone with an unpredictable temper around me. I don't think I'd be comfortable with that." Piper pauses "I understand getting angry, but if it's not channeling into something else, then I don't see that as remotely productive in protecting me."

"Okay the next few sets coming up are trainees on the 20% list, who who have been doing very well at both of these skill areas. Let's watch and listen shall we."

Piper watches the first two guys both take a turn as protector and villain. "They both seem good at the combat part, but Chase seemed better at calming things down."

"That is exactly what the training notes keep saying. The next set are also both on your list" Jason smiles at Piper and her on-point assessment.

"Of these two, Tommy seems to blow his opponent out of the water in both areas." Jason nods his head in agreement.

The course continues at this pace, with Piper voicing the trainee that most impresses her with the particular skills. Jason mostly agreeing with her, but will throw out his opinion when his assessment doesn't match hers.

"These should be the last pair on your list for today's course."

Piper looks up from her notes and is surprised to see a guy and a very tall raven haired girl. "I didn't realize there were any females in the top twenty percent list."

Jason turns to her and laughs softly. "That's probably because her name is Alex. So it wouldn't have seemed to a place on the list." Piper has an odd look on her face, so Jason quickly asks" That's not a problem for you is it?"

"No not at all" Piper shakes her head and turns back to look at the captivating woman. She can't seem to take her eyes off her. 'Not only is she incredibly attractive with stunning green eyes, and pale skin to compliment her raven hair. But she's also been doing incredibly good in her certification training. I need to pay attention to her'.

After watching the pair, Piper found herself wanting to know so much more about Alex. 'Can't wait to get my hands on that video.' "Jason, I found Alex to be quite impressive. Do many women make it through certification training?"

"No, not really Piper. I've never seen more than three in a any class of trainees. And I think only one or two have passed certification in all my years here." Looking her in the eyes "I do agree with you Piper, she is certainly one of the better trainees, regardless of gender. There are several bright stars that you get to choose from and she is definitely one of them."

By days end Jason had walked Piper through three different courses. She was studiously taking notes on everyone she assessed. Half her notebook was filled and it was only the first day. Jason gave her the paperwork he promised earlier in the day, and sent her home to enjoy her evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper checked her ringing phone and saw her roommates picture. "Hey Pol. How are you?"

"I'm great P. Me and the boyfriend had a great weekend. Dinner, dancing, sex, even cuddling. It was amazing. I didn't even know Pete was capable of being sweet and thoughtful. Qualities I'm more than happy to find out about!"

"That sounds great Pol. About time you found someone to treat you right."

"Thanks. So tell me all about your last few days. Especially any attractive trainees."

Laughing at her bff, "Yeah Pol, should've known straight where you mind would go." A quick pause as Piper recalls the last few days. "Thus far I've avoided fights with Carol. Got some quality time with dad and Cal. And attended training sessions today."

"You have my attention, keep going." Piper can imagine the impatient look on her friend's face as she hears this.

"I watched three different courses from observation rooms with audio/video plus tinted window access to get another view. Each course tests different types of skills, often with two somewhat opposing skills needing to be balanced to handle the situation. I took so many notes of details as well as my own thoughts in the moment."

"Interesting. So any standouts or are you gonna watch each course once then start narrowing?"

"There are a few trainees that seemed to stand out more than others. But I do plan on doing exactly what you just mentioned. My brain is swimming in so many thoughts right now that it would be pointless to do anything right now, except transferring my notes into a spreadsheet. That way I'll be comparing apples to apples when I'm ready to narrow."

"Only you would be so organized an OCD about this whole thing. And don't think I didn't notice you totally ignoring my question about attractiveness. You know I'll keep asking until I wear you down!"

Rolling her eyes she sighs "I would expect nothing less of you Pol. And to answer your question yes there are some attractive trainees, but I'm not naming names yet!"

"Fine, have it your way make me suffer."

"I said yet, not never Pol. You can cool your jets for a little while. This decision is way to important to have attractiveness playing more than a passing role."

* * *

After calming her mind. Piper did manage to get some refreshing sleep. It's day two and she arrives early to grab a quick bite before checking in with Jason. Someone calls her name in the cafeteria so she looks that direction and spots the older man. He joins her in line and even pays for her food.

"You didn't have to pay Jason. I don't except extras because of who my father is."

"Nonsense. I wanted to. Yesterday was one of the most engaging days I've had in awhile. I very much enjoyed your keen and methodical analysis." Laughing at himself, "Hell I wish more of my trainers approached things the way you do."

She smiles and offers a quick thank you, as he begins to tell her which courses they will be watching today. Piper isn't particularly thrilled about the guns training, but decided she at least needs to know how the trainees measure up against each other.

"So Piper, you've been a lot quieter today. Any particular reason?"

"Just a lot of my mind Jason. Making sure to take through notes of details and who stands out to me is each area or course we evaluate."

"Not every trainee is going to excel in every area. They all have strengths and weaknesses. The trick is to think about the courses or areas individually and determine which highlight the qualities you most want someone on your detail to embody. It can also be valuable to think of the individual responsibilities for each team member. Perhaps having some that excel in your top areas and others who may line up better with qualities you don't find as necessary but are still needed for an overall team."

"That makes sense. To not look for everything in one individual. Can you give any any paperwork on individual team member roles and what qualities are typically looked for in each role? It would help me not only with the trainees but also a certified staff member who has gotten their real world experience."

"I believe I have just the materials your looking for. Now that we've seen a session of each of the courses. I would suggest you determine your quality likes and dislikes before going the the expansive amount of info. you've collected . Knowing your non-negotiable list before trying to put names into it, makes the process less overwhelming. Then try to cut the trainee list at least in half."

"I will try that. When I cut the list, will I able to see courses of just those who made it through my first round?"

"That's not something we normally do Piper. But I also see just how important it is for you to make the best selections for yourself. So if you give me the list by at least Friday, I'll work things around so next week you'll be able to see all your narrowed trainees in a day or day and a half."

"Thank you Jason. I very much appreciate the extra consideration. Are the videos I requested available yet?"

"I believe they are. I'll get them downloaded on a disc you can keep and have it delivered to your father's house for you tonight or tomorrow." He reaches out his hand "here's my card it has not only my email and office number but also my cell. Don't hesitate to call if you have a question or need additional info. to help your process. And please aim for Friday morning with the list if at all possible."

"I will. And thank you so much Jason."


	6. Chapter 6

Piper grabs a drink and snack before settling into her old bedroom. Determined to begin the selection process and keeping Jason's recommendation in mind about how to best tackle it all. 'So course qualities first. I'll make a list of each skill and rank them in the order that they appeal to me.'

What Piper comes up with after hours of work is the most detailed spreadsheet she's ever seen. Laughing at herself and shaking her head "So this is what business organization and extreme OCD looks like. Damn I was inspired." Personality style starts the second row of the list, followed by situation disarmament, threat assessment, hand to hand combat, willingness to do things differently, rounding the list out with weapons efficiency and professionalism. A couple of rows down begins a listings of courses and which skills are found there. The next rows are for any notes that don't fit elsewhere. There are columns named for each of the top 20% trainees. Each filled in by the her notes and the trainees files.

Piper decides to take a break. She calls Polly after receiving her food delivery. "Hey Pol!"

"P, just the person I need to talk to."

"Okay, what's up?" Piper smirks, pretty sure a rant from her best friend is headed her way.

"P, when will you be home. We have to finish the final details for your party. Please tell me you at least set a guest list."

"No Pol, been far too busy." She can hear Polly whining already. "But for your other question, I'm heading back just as soon as the trainee video is delivered."

"You better show me that video," Polly exclaims. "And I will be giving my opinions on who I like or don't like!"

"Of course. Let me tell you all about today and how productive I've been since leaving the training facility." Piper passionately details all the work that went into her spreadsheet. "Now I need to cut the trainee list in half, and turn it into Jason, the head of training, by Friday."

"I'm happy for you P. But can we stop talking about spreadsheets? My brain is suffering information overload here." Piper can't help but laugh at her best friend.

"Fine, my brain needs to decompress as well for the night. I'll be right back at it as soon as I get there tomorrow."

"Get some sleep P."

"You too Pol!" Piper gets ready for bed and for the first time in days, falls easily to sleep.

* * *

Piper wakes up earlier than usual and is dressed and packed, before heading downstairs for breakfast. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Princess! A package had already been delivered for you this morning."

"Is it the trainee interviews?"

Bill takes in his daughter's excitement and smiles widely. "I don't know Princess why don't you open it and see. It should be on the table for you."

"Yay!" He laughs and tells her the maid has breakfast ready for her.

"Mmmm, I've forgotten how great a home cooked breakfast tastes." She's always loved the way the long-term maid always seems to know just what she's in the mood for. Before she has a chance to look at the new video, the security staff arrives to take her back to Smith.

* * *

"Hey Pol! I'm back. I half expected you camped out in the living room, wanting to see the video as soon as I walked in the door."

Pol yells out from the back of the apartment, "Be right there P, just finishing up in the bathroom."

Piper puts everything she's gotten from the training facility, her laptop and her spreadsheet in front of her. She loads the dvd just as Polly sinks down on the couch right beside her. "So here are the qualities, ranked by importance. Be sure to keep them in mind, and not just focus on looks Pol."

"Fine. Well start it already," Polly whines.

Polly keeps commenting on the attractiveness of each and pointing out the assholes. Piper is captivated by some of the answers and even made uncomfortable with others. The videos were alphabetical by the trainees last name, meaning Alex Vause was last. Piper had been excitedly awaiting the beautiful raven-haired woman's interview.

"So P. I noticed I've been the only one commenting, don't tell me you don't have opinions. I know your lying if you pull that bs."

"Look Pol. We only have a couple more to go. Let's get through those before I start sharing my thoughts."

Alex's interview comes on and Piper is spellbound. Polly notices and waits patiently to call her on it. Piper has been taking detailed notes on each trainee, on the question she asked for and the explanation each gave of themselves and their background. A wide smile gracing her face as the Alex interview fades to black.

"Okay spill it. I see that wide grin on your face. And don't think I didn't that look in your eyes, especially during that last one"

Piper blushes "Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"As long as I've known you I've called you on everything you didn't admit," laughs Polly. "Why stop now."

"Okay fine. Alex has been consistently high in my notes. I'm glad there's nothing in her interview that concerns me. I think she'll definitely make the cut."

"So who else easily gets onto the list? Please tell me there's at least a few hotties on the list."

"Then you'll be happy that a few of the ones you were drooling over are likely to make the list."

"That does make me happy. Nothin' wrong with a little eye candy," Polly jokes. "So which ones are safe P?"

"Well before the videos, Alex, Chase, Tommy, Colton, Keith, and Sebastian were coming up consistently high in my course assessments. Sebastian's video quickly axed him. He strikes me as a total assholes who seems like he's God's gift to the world. And Tommy's left a lot of question marks that need to be answered before the second cut."

"You know I'm gonna need to watch the video again to better put names to faces. It will get easier after you narrow the list," Polly sighs "won't it?"

"Yeah Pol, it should. I need to re-watch them again myself. See if anyone not jumping to the top of my notes, is worthy of a closer look."

After re-watching the videos and taking even more notes, Piper feels like she should update her spreadsheet. She then takes a break for some dinner and unrelated conversation from her roommate. A little wine and some cheesy rom-com helps to soothe her growing impatience at Polly wanting to plan every detail of her birthday party, a day and a half later. Piper is beyond caring about any of it, and except for the fact that Polly would kill her, she's close to calling it all off and opting for dinner and dancing with a few of her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time she's reached ten on her keep list, she's finding it increasingly difficult to keep adding. Piper adds a couple more and decides a dozen is plenty for her to work from. She emails Jason a list at least a day before his deadline. Feeling satisfied she can now concentrate on Polly's party madness.

"P, enough work. We should have started getting ready an hour ago" Polly whines.

"Remind me to have a chat with security and reminding them not to be scaring off people for simply speaking to me."

"That's important, go ahead and do that. I'll pull out some clothing options for you." Piper rolls her eyes, Polly doesn't even notice. "Then we'll start on hair and make-up!"

A couple of hours later they are ready to go. A drink to calm the nerves. Then Piper calls for the security team to take them wherever the hell Polly set up. Before exiting the car Piper puts on her fake smile, as she becomes 'royalty' at least for the press. As the night progresses Piper becomes especially uncomfortable. Tired of all the fake people, who wouldn't give her the time of day if not for her family's money or reputation. Guys eyeing her like she's some sort of trophy. Others making asses out of themselves by acting like they can do something for her, like somehow 'being with them' will complete her life. She's no longer feeling as harshly against all the security fuckers who never let anyone approach her. Polly on the other hand is having the time of her life, spending half the time all heart eyed for her boyfriend. Piper just sticks close to their table, slowly nursing fruity mixed drinks. 'I'll be happy when this night is over. It's not at all how I wanted to spend my birthday.'

"Donovan!"

"Yes Miss Chapman." The head of security heads to her, "how may I help you?"

"I think I've had enough of this gathering. Is the team ready? I'd like to go home now."

"Will miss Harper be joining you?" he carefully asks, trying hard to sound polite and helpful.

"By the way she's been acting around her boyfriend tonight, I'd say no. You can ask her if you want. I wasn't even going to bother." Her eye rolling showing her lack of interest.

"Very well. The team will be ready in five"

"Okay. I'm going to pay my tab and I'll be ready"

"Yes Miss Chapman. Thank you for giving me enough time to get them in position."

Piper chooses to sleep late the next day, hoping to avoid Polly for as long as possible. 'I really need a new friend that's easier to deal with than Pol. One can hope I guess.' Piper checks her phone for texts, and voicemails. Seeing no one she wants to bother with, she checks her emails, and is surprised to find one from Jason thanking her for getting the list in so quickly and seeing what day she'll be back at the facility. She decides that the Monday schedule has been working, so why change it. 'Only I'm not going up there until Sunday. That will give me time to work more on sculpting my radio brand.'

Polly barrels into her room, "P, why didn't you tell me you were going home last night. And why the hell did you bail so early on your own party?"

"I wasn't feeling it Pol," Piper sighs. "I had enough of all the fake people. I had one halfway decent conversation the whole night, and even that bored me after five or ten minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Pol, you were all about your boyfriend and slyly checking out every guy in the room." Piper shakes her head "I'm sick of being seen as some sort of royalty. Of stuck-up bitches only giving me the time of day because my family's money or image. And guys looking at me like I'm some sort of blonde trophy or a piece of meat, like I should be grateful for their attention or something."

"Oh P. I thought you were as excited about a big flashy night of drinking and dancing as I was." She looks her bff straight in the eye. "Please tell me that there's some part of your birthday that you liked."

"Pol. I appreciate your effort, but I'm just not feeling that scene anymore. I want to be around people who want to know and understand the real me, not what the media feeds them, ya know"

"I'll try to pay more attention to that in the future." Reluctantly she asks "Hey P, your not mad at me or anything are you?"

"No Pol! I'm not. I'm sure it sounds odd for a twenty-one year old to be over the glitz and glamour. But that stuff means less and less to me." Piper pauses trying to carefully state the rest of her thoughts. "I enjoy chilled out evenings with great conversation so much more than trying to fit myself into the picture that the press has been drawing all my life."

"That's deep P. Hey, I'm spending the day with Pete so I need to get ready. But let me know if you if you wanna talk more about this later."

"Thanks Pol! I'm might take you up on that at some point. But for now I wanna get lost in my media work."


	8. Chapter 8

"Piper! Welcome back to the training facility." Jason's voice is full of excitement as he extends his arm for the young blonde to take.

"Why thank you Jason." Piper's enthusiasm matches the head of training. "So what's in store for the dozen trainees I'm watching today."

"The last two weeks of the program we really step things up. Not only do the trainees have a number of tests, but we also add to the courses."

"What kinds of tests?"

"They will be tested objectively on measurable skills, such as weapon accuracy, hand to hand combat ability, professionalism, knowledge of the skills and tactics they have been taught. These are scored numerically. There are also more subjective measures that we examine. For example, a trainee may choose to use a tactic that we have not actively taught them. In such a cases, we give the opportunity for that individual to explain the thought process and reasoning behind their actions. The more persuasive they are in their arguments the better."

"The example you used for subjectivity is quite fascinating. Will you point out the subjectivity ones as we watch the trainees?"

"Sure, that's not a problem." Jason continues with caution and a touch of uncertainty in his voice as he dives into his next talking point. "Piper, would you want a more active role in some of the courses?"

"What do you mean?," a confused look evident on her face.

"Well mid-way through last week we started adding assets. Typically interns or an administrative employees with some downtime who get compensated by a gift certificate of their choosing off our list, since we can't actually pay them for their time." With a big smile, "as much as you seem to want to see and know about the trainees on your list, how would you like to be an asset?"

"What exactly would I need to do?"

"Think back to the first course we observed. In it we had two trainees going through a scenario where they tried to tone down or escalate a situation, depending on the role they were assigned."

"I recall. It was the effectiveness of toning things down that formed my earliest thoughts on the trainees." Piper proudly explains.

"Well in the same scenario today, there would be a third player, the asset, which would be you. It makes the trainees assess the situation with more sensitivity as they have to take the asset's presence into consideration. There is of course a safe word if the scenario becomes uncomfortable

to the asset in any way. That word stops the role play immediately." He looks straight into Piper's eyes, "Is that something you would be comfortable with."

Piper in lost in thought for a minute or two before replying. "Yes. I think I would. And I'm curious how they will adjust to having me personally as the person they are protecting. Hopefully giving me a sense of whose style and personality gives me a strong sense of comfort, and who doesn't."

"I do love your hearing your thoughts on this whole process. It's quite refreshing to see a balance of thought and passion." Piper smiles at the kind words. "Oh one more thing Piper, do you want the trainees to view you as just another person we've sent in or for them or to know about you specifically and that you will be the only one choosing which trainees will be offered a long-term detail upon certification?"

"Can I do both? Today be whoever they assume be to be, and tomorrow explain myself. I'm curious to know if anyone's actions change because of those details, and how I feel about that."

"Once again, an excellent request. Yes you can. I think the comparison and contrasts would be quite helpful in your selection process," the pride evident in Jason's voice. "So the trainees should be finishing up one of their weapons assessments. The next course begins in twenty-five minutes. We'll both be in training room A one today. Do you need anything before then?"

No Jason. I'll probably hit the bathroom before grabbing a snack or beverage." A quick pause, "Actually can I get video from the sessions I'm actually in, since I won't be able to take notes."

"I'll make sure they are recorded straight to dvd."

Piper is excited but slightly nervous as she approaches the training room. Thankful that Jason is ready to jump right into it. Introducing Piper as their asset for the day, and asking each trainee to formally introduce themselves. Piper smiles and shakes hands with each trainee. 'Some of them are even more charming than on tape.'

The last trainee in line is Alex. Their eyes meet each others and Piper is drawn into the vibrant green hue. She drowns in the view for a few moments before hearing "it's a pleasure to meet you Piper. My name is Alex." Piper notices the smirk and barely upturned lips on the dark-haired woman.

"It's nice to meet you too Alex. I'm looking forward to the exercises today." Piper smiles the most genuine smile she's had in ages. 'She is absolutely breathtaking in person. Reel it in Piper, you know almost nothing about her, except that she is total eye candy.'

Jason explains the scenario that the trainees will be doing today and that Piper is the one being protected. He also reminds everyone of the safe word and that all action stops immediately if Piper utters it. The first pair of trainees are called and Piper is positioned. The course will have elements of the first exercise Piper watched, only this time the 'villain' Chase is talking to Piper, trying to get close to her, and ultimately lure her away.

Tommy is then protector role. Piper keeps looking at both trainees trying to telegraph her unease at the aggressiveness. Piper pretty much has to yell out at Chase to leave her alone, before Tommy seems to snap into action. He roughly jerks her behind his back. Then has an escalated war of words with Chase, going as far as pushing him. Piper has a look of disbelief as she watches the scenario play out. 'Note to self, major negatives need to be added to Tommy.'

The trainees reverse roles. Tommy is just as aggressive as Chase had been, if not more so. Chase is quicker to pull Piper away, with less force than Tommy did. His body his squarely between her and Tommy. He tries to calm down the situation. It takes a bit, but at least he doesn't rise to Tommy's taunts and insults. Piper has been glancing at Alex repeatedly throughout the exercises and caught Alex trying so hard not to laugh. 'How is it possible that just looking at her makes me feel calmer. Shouldn't my protector in these exercises have that effect, not someone watching from across the room.'

Alex closes her eyes a moment recalling vividly every word an action Piper has made since entering the room. From her tall slim toned body, her blonde hair, to the excitement in her mesmerizing blue eyes. She smiles genuinely while assessing today's asset. 'I hope we get this one again. Not only is she easy on the eyes but her face, especially her eyes are oh so expressive. A novel I'd certainly love to read and understand.'

Alex's name is called out for her exercise along with Jeff. She's playing protector first. Piper smiles as her as they get into position. Jeff is quickly into his role. Piper's brain is trying not to focus on Alex. With a disturbing comment, Piper is pulled out of her haze. She looks at him with almost disgust. A quick glance to Alex then back at Jeff. Alex slides up next to Piper, putting her arm around the blonde and gently pulling her closer. Alex whispers in her ear, "Is there a problem here Piper?" Piper stares into those green eyes and nods her head yes. Alex places a kiss on the blonde's cheek "I'm sorry I took so long baby." Alex immediately looks at Jeff and extends her hand. "Thank you for keeping my girlfriend company."

Jeff looks completely shocked, it's clear to both women that he's trying to recall his role. Alex takes his distractedness as an opportunity to get Piper out of the situation. After a quick glance into those blue eyes, "Baby let's get outta here." She entwines her fingers with Piper's and leads her away from Jeff.

Piper is blown away by just how skillfully Alex handled the whole exercise. 'Damn she's good. He got in only one foul comment, far fewer attempts that any one the other 'villains' that tried to get her attention or lure her away. I think she just locked in her safety in the next set of cuts.' The smile just wouldn't leave her face when once again she noticed how comfortable Alex had made her feel. The reverse of the exercise showed Alex to be a total seductress. Jeff being clueless to Alex's subtlety and that he was failing to protect his asset from being charmed away.

After the course ended, Alex sought out the not quite as tall as her blonde. "Piper, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Piper excused her herself from her current conversation and followed Alex away from the other trainees. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure that I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in the exercise. I didn't really have a chance to alert you to my tactic beforehand." Alex looks at her with a hint of nervousness.

"I was shocked for a moment. But I found out quickly just how effective your approach was to diffusing the situation."

Alex raises her eyebrow then smiles out of relief. "I should probably inform you that I'm definitely a lesbian. If that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know. The last thing I'd want to do is to make you uneasy with my actions. I'm supposed to be protecting you and calming you not the reverse."

"No you didn't make me feel anything negative." Piper ponders whether to add more put the look of relief from Alex makes her wanna continue. "Thank you for sharing your sexuality with me. I have no problem with it." 'If you really knew how the detail affected me. I think you'd be surprised by just how much you captivate me.'

"Thank you Piper. That quiets my fears of being unknowingly inappropriate." They eyes lock again, telegraphing everything to the other. 'Yup, I definitely wanna read the story of Piper. She's so very intriguing.'

Noticing everyone else has left. Piper smiles then rushes off to find Jason and see what course is next.

"Hey Piper!" Jason signals for her to follow him. "So how did it feel to play the asset? Same old same old you've experienced growing up or was it different somehow?"

"A bit of both. So many of the detail members in the past basically scared away who tried to flirt to me or even speak to me, it always frustrated the shit out of me. So I had never really been in the position that the exercise set up. I mean guys usually look at me like a piece of meat, a trophy, or a dumb blonde. They embarrass themselves by acting like I need them, as if their presence would complete me in some way. And they're so damn egotistical like they're God's gift to the planet."

"And how did the trainee aggressors make you feel?"

"Several truly disgusted me. At least one or two of them will NOT be making the next cut."

Jason observes her and carefully tries to draw out more information. "So did anyone surprise you or bypass your expectations?"

"Yes a couple really stood out. Alex was truly effective in both roles. She's always been fairly high on my list. I think with that one course she solidified her safety from the next cut. Also, Bradley earned himself closer consideration. He hasn't stood out to me until today. He was assessing my expressions much better than many of the trainees, he was also a lot gentler in his protecting duties."

"Bradley is more soft spoken than most his counterparts. Initially I thought that might cause him some difficulty. But I've been impressed by how he's quietly coming into his own." Jason's face shows his sincerity. "And Alex continues to impress, even though her approach is not what we've taught. I can appreciate how she showed strength and easily took control of the exercise."

"I was thinking something similar. I find her to be something of an enigma yet endlessly fascinating." Joy evident on Piper's face.

"And did her tactic make you uncomfortable or throw you off guard?"

"Alex asked me basically the same thing." She starts giggling, "Sorry that amuses me for some reason. But no, I wasn't uncomfortable. There was an initial moment of shock, but our eyes met and if it was as if she was telling me to trust her."

"And back to those who performed poorly in your eyes. Who would they be?"

"Jeff proved himself completely clueless in both roles. And Tommy, well his aggressor role made me uncomfortable, and on the flip side I didn't feel at all protected. His video had thrown up some question marks, but I put him through since most of my notes on him had been positive. But unless he goes above and beyond as far as redeeming himself, I don't see him making the next cut.

"I was disappointed in Tommy and Jeff myself . Neither was demonstrating behavior that took the asset into account. Like they lost sight of the fact that you are meant to be considered and protected." He searched for eye contact with Piper before continuing. "Are their any others negatives that you felt about one of several of the trainees?"

"Well, some were a little rougher than I would have liked in pulling me away, like my comfort was almost an afterthought."

"Who didn't make you feel that way?"

"Alex was exceptional, nothing she did felt rough or overly forceful. Bradley was probably second best in that way. And Chase disappointed me some, maybe dropped a spot or two, but I think he's probably still safe."

"Okay Piper. The trainees are in another objective test, this one on professionalism and knowledge of taught skills and tactics. Would you like to get some lunch in the meantime? I was going to order delivery, but I can take you to a restaurant if you prefer."

"Let's do the latter. It would be nice to get out of the building a few minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

After returning from the Italian cafe, Piper grabs her notebook and jots down all the thoughts and feelings running through her mind. She feels a lot more focused when things are organized. She tries not to let her mind drift to who she would pick for her team in this moment. There's far too much left to observe before she can make such decisions.

"Hey Piper! You ready for the next course?"

"Yes Jason. What are we viewing next?"

"Next up is hand to hand combat. We've upped the stakes for the trainees. Since they are all trying to accomplish exactly the same thing, to score more points than their opponent, it should offer some excellent insight. You'll just be observing this one from within the room.

"I wonder if even trainees will be thrown by my presence or if anyone will be trying to really play it up for the cameras, so to speak."

"You hit the nail on the head. Yes I think that those things might come into play. Possibly affecting a trainees effectiveness." Offering his hand and a smile to Piper "let's go watch."

Many did in fact show both behaviors that Piper had mentioned. The results coming up poorer than past scores for trainees who did either. Alex smiled at Piper and made plenty of eye contact without letting it affect her performance. She earned high points in the majority of the tested skills. Piper was once again impressed by Alex. Keith and Rick also did a good job at staying focused and earning their points.

The next course had Piper participating again. Jason explained that it would be a one on one set of exercises where each trainee's goal was to form an effective bond with Piper. Begin developing a shorthand between them, where certain words or looks would help them understand each others' communication styles.

Colton was up first and they were starting to understand what certain looks or expressions were a shorthand for. Chase followed and Piper thought he redeemed himself a bit from earlier. After the eleventh trainee went. Piper started getting excited. She was really wanting to see how Alex fares.

"Hello Piper! I'd like to start by us staring into each others' eyes for a bit. I find it to be an effective way of reading someone and the subtleties of their expressions. Are you comfortable with that?"

Piper nods, too deeply drawn to Alex's deep sexy voice to say a word. Their eyes met and Piper feels like she could drown into the green hues. Alex is thinking the same about Piper's ocean blues. 'It's like her face is a moving canvas, every single thought and feeling, there for me to read.' She decides to test this theory and gives her a look that says trust me, I'll keep you safe.

Piper smiles at expression on Alex's face. Turning to look at Tommy with disgust, then quickly back to Alex. Alex easily picks up on the quick changes of emotion, and gently places a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder and nodding. Piper is encouraged so finds another test. She thinks of a moment that scared her. Alex clocks it and gently pulls Piper to her shoulder. Piper is amazed by just for comforting the action feels and how safe she feels close to Alex. Alex spots the dreamy happy quality she sees on Piper's face and gives a genuine smile followed by a wink. 'Who is this woman' Piper thinks. Suddenly feeling a warm feeling all over her body.

Alex starts flirting without even saying a word. Piper picks up on it and her cheeks show a beautiful pink. Alex slowly looks the blonde up and down trying to savor every detail. Piper feels a tingle up and down her spine as she mirrors Alex's examination. 'Yep. I've never seen anything quite so gorgeous. Alex is like a goddess.'

"Hey Piper," she shoots her an expression they've already clocked on each other. Piper nods immediately. Once again locking eyes with Alex. It's becoming increasingly clear to both that they can truly read each other and at a far deeper level than should be impossible in the few hours since they met. Neither needs to voice it, their smiles for each other say it all.

Piper does a quick debrief with Jason, retrieves her notes and the video from today, and calls her detail to take her back to her parents.

* * *

Before she can even gets settled into her old bedroom, her cellphone lights up with Polly's picture.

"Hey Pol! Give me a minute to get situated please."

Piper pulls up her spreadsheet, loads the video, and has her notes nearby. "Okay Pol, I'm about to go grab something to drink downstairs, but I'm listening." Polly proceeds to excitedly tell her about her boyfriend and even detail for the last few days. Leaving little room for Piper to respond even if she wanted to. Finally it seems to occur to Polly to ask about Piper.

"So how is the whole selection process going? Any changes since you made your list?"

"Actually yes. Tommy and a guy named Jeff were both so far off the mark today, that I don't think either will make the next cut. A guy named Bradley really stepped it up today. I hadn't paid him much attention previously. Keith, Rick and Colton all did pretty good. But the rockstar of the bunch continues to be Alex. Everything I see from her impresses me more. Especially the two sessions that involved me.

"You know I'm gonna have to put names to faces again to retain this info. and know who's who. And which one if Alex."

"Yeah it does get a little confusing if your not looking at it day in and day out or watching them in person. Alex is the female Pol surely even you remember her." Piper can imagine the look on Polly's face over it not being one of the 'cute guys'. "Anyways, I have video I need to watch from today and take more notes on before I update my spreadsheet."

"Do you ever stop working?"

"Not really. But this is far too important to me to let anyone screw it up." She chuckles at herself for being so uber OCD, but knows she won't feel at ease until she's made her final selections.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason places a call to Bill asking for a quick meeting in the morning about agreed upon criteria for Piper. Jason got straight to the point during the talk and said he just got some info. that could potentially give one trainee both criteria. He explained that Alex had actually been recruited into the program because she had excelled with a previous real-world placement. She was offered employment upon the successful completion of the certification program. He showed Bill a file from that placement plus her current marks as a trainee. Bill carefully studied the materials and agreed that Alex did in fact meet both. Jason thanked him and said that Piper seems quite impressed with Alex and he feels Alex will probably be selected based solely on her trainee merits. Bill said he could tell Piper that someone qualified for both, but not who. That he didn't want that detail affecting his daughter's selection process

Piper had finished her 'work' last night and felt well prepared for what today would bring. She spotted a very happy Jason in the hallway. He motioned for her to follow, barely containing the news he was excited to share.

"So Piper, I got some news yesterday that I think you'll be quite happy to hear."

"What's that Jason?"

"I've learned that one of the trainees actually meets both of your father's criteria. So all your detail assignments could potentially come from these trainees."

"Wow. That is exciting. Who is it?"

"Actually I'm not allowed to say who. Your father doesn't want that detail to take away form your process."

Piper's face frowns briefly "Jason, 'cmon how can you excite me and then not tell me?"

"Honestly I was more concerned with getting your hopes up if your father didn't feel they qualified, than being asked to keep one detail from you for now."

"Fine," Piper sighs. "So what's in store for the trainees today?"

"First they have a subjective test on threat assessment and situation diffusion. That quantifies some of what they showed yesterday. After that is a course that once again includes you and actually builds upon the last course yesterday. It lets you further explore the building communication with the trainees. We'll be watching how they respond to your verbal and nonverbal cues."

"That explanation confuses me a little. Can you add some more context or examples?"

"A scenario will be whispered in your ear. The trainees have no idea what it is. You try to clue them in without specifically saying what it is your wanting them to catch. If someone has a good read on you, then the more scenarios they will correctly respond to. It shows if they can read looks, expressions, and body language with any kind of accuracy

"I see how that could be useful in a situation where your not trying or wanting to blurt out commands." 'I wonder how well Alex will fare. We did seem to be picking up each others' clues yesterday. Is she really that good? Can she once again blow the competition out of the water?'

Piper found the performance of the first few trainees rather disappointing. She was starting to wonder if it was too much of an ask for someone to mesh so soon. Alex was next. Piper was whispered the scenario. Her face immediately reacting to what she heard. Alex easily picked up on the feeling and saw the discomfort. She then proceed to calm Piper with gentle touches, making sure her actions crossed no professional lines. She felt Piper beginning to calm and smiled at her until the blonde's breathing was back to normal. Piper nodded at Jason to let him know Alex had correctly read and remedied the situation. In fact Alex was accurate on most every scenario, diffusing all but one with great ease. 'She really is that good. It's like I'm an open book to her. Like she can see way deeper than anyone ever has.'

Alex watched Piper deep in thought and knew that she nailed it. What surprised herself was that the more she saw within Piper the more she wanted to know. 'I'm totally thrown by this. I'm not the kind who deeply cares and I'm certainly thrown by wanting to comfort. What the hell is this woman doing to me?'

Jason dropped the news about who exactly Piper is after the course finished up. She noticed the biggest smile briefly grace Alex's face before reverting back to her cool and collected self. Piper also saw how the guys reacted to the news. A few had the demeanor that she hated seeing in a guy. The ones that viewed her in a role or a way that wasn't her. She carefully noted the offenders. She also saw which trainees seemed happy about her picking team members right into a long-term detail, something all trainees had heard was a rarity.

With a breathtaking expression in her baby blues, Piper takes command. "I will be cutting my list once again. Be back for one more day of courses, then select the members and team roles for MY detail. Continue to do well in your testing. Good luck in your certification and hopefully being named to my detail."

Piper made a call to her current detail for pickup, telling them what to retrieve from her old room. Then had a few conversations with trainees that stuck around. Alex thanked her for her consideration and said she looks forward to being a part of her detail.

"I haven't chosen anyone yet Alex."

"No, but I'm feeling my odds are high." Alex gives her a hug, smiles and walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper hears Polly's voice the moment she opens the door. She was hoping to ease into her roommates over the top excitement. Piper sighs then takes a moment to prepare herself before stepping fully into the room.

"How 'bout take it down a notch Pol! At least let me put my things away and take care of a couple of things real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes. Get me a drink and maybe some snacks in the meantime, please Pol!"

Piper's halfway down the hall before she can respond. Deciding updating the spreadsheet can wait. She gets her laptop, the videos, and her notepad pulled out. After refreshing in the bathroom, she grabs her things as heads back to Polly as promised.

"Wow Pol! You went all fancy on the spread. Wine, and a cheese and meat plate, where's this all from?"

"Oh Pete had a party and refused to let me leave his place the next day without taking at least some of the food. It was such a great weekend. I really really like this one P. I'm even finding myself barely scoping out cute guys."

"That's huge for you. As long as he treats you right Pol, then I'm incredibly happy for you." Piper and Polly are both sporting huge smiles.

"So P, I believe you owe me videos once again. Tell me all about the last few days."

Piper gives her an overview then starts the video, explaining the course they will be watching first and her role in the exercises. Piper tunes out everything out while carefully watching. She recalls her emotions, but watching her reactions and expressions is almost surreal. She's fiercely taking notes on the viewing, which she knows she'll later combine with her notes from earlier.

The trainee that she most wants to see takes her turn. 'Damn I thought being there was an emotion overload. But watching us adds layers and layers of intensity.'

"P are you even listening to me?"

"What Pol" shaking off the jarring feeling of being pulled of of her own little world. "Sorry, I guess I was too consumed by watching the video. I knew how I felt at the time, but seeing it is like taking it to an entirely new level."

"It did look pretty intense. I found myself liking or disliking them by the way they interacted with you. Though I might need a cheat guide to link names to faces," Polly laughs.

"I think I might I might be able to get that for you. Let me email Jason".

_Hey Jason. Think it would be possible to get a page with each trainee on my list's picture, name, and current overall score emailed to me?_

"He usually responds before day's end. Shall we watch the course again and you can tell me who you have strong opinions on?"

"Most definitely P. The girl's approach was definitely strange, made me uncomfortable."

"Have you not let that name sink into your brain yet? I'm always telling you how impressed I am with Alex. She's one of my front runners."

"How did she not freak you out in that exercise?"

"I mean I was a little shocked for a moment or two. But I didn't feel uncomfortable. And as I caught onto exactly what she was doing, I had to admit that it was not only effective, but almost brilliant. She completely diffused the situation without even needing to raise her voice or lay hands on the other trainee."

"When you put it that way I can kinda see it. But I still wouldn't want her to treat me that way."

"Well she doesn't bother me. In fact she's one of the two that I feel most comfortable with."

"Really?," Polly nearly screams. Piper can't stop herself from laughing at the overblown reaction.

"Pol, do you have a problem with her being a woman?"

"Shut up P. Start the video again will ya."

Piper plays not only the first course but the second and third as well. She tried not to zone out and instead pay attention to all of Polly's thoughts and comments. Piper also took note of which of the group were truly performing best, especially at the exercises that showed the unspoken communication between asset and trainee. She updated her spreadsheet and decided to wait at least an entire day before making any kind of decisions.

Piper awakes with an amazing sense of calm and images from a dream slowly drifting from her brain. 'Wow. Why was that stunning goddess of a woman, in my dreams. And why am I feeling the way I feel when she's near. Calm, understood, safe, and warm all over. How can a woman I only first spoke to a couple of days ago be invading all my thoughts and feelings."

A knocking on her bedroom door startles her. "P, please you better be getting up. We have plans today, you better not have forgotten," yells Polly.

"How much time do I have till we leave Pol?"

"An hour."

"Okay I'm getting in the shower just as soon as pick out some clothes."

"No P. I'll pick you outta something. You shower NOW! You'll barely have time to get ready as it is." Piper would usually stand her ground but isn't feeling like battling her roommate so she gives in.

Shower onward Piper feels like she's in a whirlwind with Polly dragging her all over town. By late afternoon she's tired, hungry, her feet ache, and she desperately craves silence for at least a few minutes. But as usual Polly is oblivious to her. She desperately tries to hold it together a little longer but her smiles have become faker and faker as the day drags on. 'If she was actually in tune with me, she'd be able to look at me and know I'm suffering through this. Funny how many of the trainees have a better read on me than my so-called best friend. Hell even my current security detail keeps looking at me with, what is that, pity maybe? Like they are desperately waiting for me to say take me home.'

Piper heads straight to her room for a power nap. Once again waking to a calmness and fleeting images of Alex in her brain. She prints out the cheat sheet Jason had sent her. Hopefully it would get Polly to stop using strange descriptions of the trainees and use their names instead. Piper has just about shortened her list, but reminds herself of the promise to wait at least a day. Instead she shifted gears and worked on her media shaping project. 'Registration is in just over a week. With classes starting a week or two later. Certainly won't have time to further refine this once the semester begins.'

After a few hours of intense work, Piper calls it quits, heats up something for dinner, and watches a couple of things in her netflix queue until she can no longer keep eyes open. She gets ready for bed and crashes hard.

The next morning she's once again jarred from her sleep by Polly. She's going on and about plans for the day. For the life of her Piper can't remember ever agreeing to anything. Anger is bubbling up in her for not only be woken up but also feeling like she's being manipulated.

"What the hell are you talking about Pol. I can't remember agreeing to any plans for the day," frustration evident in her voice.

"P we're going to Grace's party"

"Who the fuck is Grace? How do I know her? Why would I want to go to her damn party? And when did I supposedly agree to this?" Piper's voice keeps rising with every question. Polly may be her best friend put she really should be running for her life by now. 'I'm pretty sure I could cause her great physical harm right now.'

Polly apparently clueless to the severity of Piper's mood, "Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I don't know maybe because you wake me up from a dead sleep to tell me about someone I don't even remember, much less want to spend time with, and plans I sure as hell have no desire to follow through on!"

Piper never got an answer to any of her questions. She heard Polly loudly storm away with low whiny mumbling being all she could make out. She felt a lot better after going off on Polly. Proud of not giving into her for a change. She did text Donovan to double check that she hadn't told the detail of any plans. She had not. 'Polly's really becoming a pain I the ass lately. I sometimes wonder if she sees me or the press created 'royalty' version or if its my family's wealth and power. Maybe I should talk to Dad and see if there's any possibility of getting a place of my own.'

She mostly stayed in her room the rest of the day. She sure as hell wasn't going to speak to her roommate until she apologized. She also followed through and asked about the possibility of another living situation. Bill said he'd see to finding her another place. And that she should give some thought to if she wanted even one of the upcoming security detail there with her.

Piper ventured out of her room the next day. Taking all her selection process stuff with her and settled in to the living room. Having given herself an adequate amount of time not really thinking about selections, she was ready to dive back in. She studying her overflowing spreadsheet with fresh eyes. Her first question to herself was who she feels truly comfortable with. 'Definitely Alex. Coming in a distant second would be Bradley.' Her second question was who is best at determining a threat. 'The numbers show Alex coming up high marks. Chase and Colton are also very strong.' Next question, who is best at situation disarmament. ' Yet again Alex. Colton and Keith also do a great job.' Next question, who excels at hand to hand combat. ' Chase, Rick, and Alex is pretty strong here too.'

Next question, who has the best marksmanship. 'Colton, Alex, and Bradley have the top scores." And final question, which trainees do you want to see more courses from. "Alex, Colton, Bradley, Chase, Rick and Keith.'

"Wow, that went a lot quicker than I expected"

"What are you rambling about P?"

"The trainee selection, I'm cutting the list"

"Can I help?"

"Yeah I guess." 'Dammit I wasn't going to talk to her until she apologized. Totally screwed that up didn't I. I'll just deal with the trainee stuff and push everything else aside for now.'

"So I still need a to re-watch videos to remember their names ."

"No you don't Pol." Piper hands her the sheet from Jason. "I have a pretty good idea on the six. Narrowing from there to team roles or spots on my detail will be much harder."

"I'm gonna put a mark beside the ones I like best. You'll do the same. And we can debate about the ones that don't match."

Piper rolls her eyes at Polly thinking it's her decision. "Fine Pol." As expected Polly's selections are all attractive guys.

"Now yours P."

"Alex, Colton, Bradley, Chase, Rick, and Keith" 'Let the arguments begin.'

After about an hour of calmly trying to convince Polly of how poorly some of her 'cuties' measured up, and far too many negative opinions voiced about her top pick. Piper's had more than enough of Polly. She puts X's through all trainees that would not be making the cut. Piper gathers her materials and leaves the room. Hoping delivery and some netflix will relieve the building tension left by too many hours with her roommate. Thoughts of Alex cross her mind as she's struggling to stay awake. Finally a sense of calm washes over her. She puts her laptop up and falls asleep before she can even get changed for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper woke of her own accord, thankfully. After getting ready, she emailed Jason her list of the six trainees. And asked when she would be able to see around round of courses from her favorite trainees. She called Donovan and asked that the team be ready for some breakfast or possibly lunch, and that she'd play it by ear after that. He called her back a few minutes later and said the team would be waiting for her in ten. At the knock on the door, Piper grabbed her purse, keys and notepad and headed out. At the restaurant she got a patio seat and allowed Ben to sit her but told him she was more in the mood for people watching than conversation. She encouraged them to get food or at least drinks, her way of signaling them that she planned to stay awhile after she ate.

Piper's mind drifted back to her trainees, yes her brain had claimed them, even though not all would make her chosen detail. She tried to imagine what today would be like with them instead of her current detail. She sees Alex instead of Ben sitting next to her; but actually having a conversation with her. She also sees Alex as the one she wants to communicate her wants to, like she currently does with Donovan. She tries to envision each of the trainees in each role filled by her current team. 'I think this is more helpful than daydreaming. To actually imagine them in specific roles. I need to re-read the team roles list that Jason gave me. That should help me determine exactly where each should be placed and why.

After a few hours she was ready to leave and get back to work. She had already come up questions that she wanted to ask the trainees in one of the upcoming courses. 'Okay first things first, team roles.' The four roles need to have a body person, a scanner, a drifter, and an enforcer. The team leader could be assigned any of the roles. Piper decided that Alex would definitely be team leader and body. She saw Chase as more of an enforcer. Colton had struck her as excelling at noticing details and movements in a room, so scanner. And Bradley didn't stick out out as rockstar in any specific area, more of a jack of all trades or drifter. Keith and Rick weren't out of the running, but at the moment were probably closer to the 'as needed' fifth spot than a set role. 'I need to carefully critique them all and notice if any rise or fall in numbers or my own expectations.

Once more Piper headed to her parents on Saturday evening. She wanted to have a face to face talk with her Dad and see what, if any progress, had been made on a different apartment. Texting Cal on the way and asking him to try and drop by.

"Princess, so nice to see you again."

"You too Daddy."

"Let's go into my study and talk for awhile before dinner." Smiling brightly at his daughter, "So tell me all about how the selection process is coming for your detail?"

"Really good Daddy. I've cut my list to six. And been thinking a lot about who I would put into each team role. I have one more day of courses to observe and then I make my final selection of three possibly four of them."

"Do you want to tell me which trainees are on the list Princess?"

Piper has a big smile in her face. "Yes Daddy. Do you mind if I get my laptop and show you what I've been working on?"

"Not at all Princess. I keep hearing from my head trainer just how thoughtful and detailed you've been thus far. I'd love to see your work."

Piper happily shows Bill her complex spreadsheet, explaining it in meticulous detail, before telling him the six names. Bill's pride wells up over how easily his girl has taken to the business classes he asked her to take, and how easily she uses it in her own projects.

"So Alex, Chase, Bradley, Colton, Rick and Keith. Piper I can tell you that one of these names does in fact fit both of my criteria."

"I'm so glad to hear that Daddy."

"So tell me your thoughts on how you'll go about selecting three trainees, and in what ways will that differ from choosing four?"

/"Well my top selection will be my body person and the team leader. I'm over 90% sure that I will select Alex. I'm leaning towards Chase as enforcer and Colton as scanner. But I'm also liking Bradley, but I'm not setting those definitely in mind yet. If I get a fourth pick, I'd put Bradley in the drifter role. I'm not ruling Rick or Keith out, but if nothing changes in my assessments Monday, they are destined for the 'as needed' for a rising risk assessment list'."

"I do hope you get exactly the team you want Princess."

* * *

Monday morning Piper heads straight to the training facility's kitchen for a quick breakfast. So many thoughts and so much excitement inside her. 'Today is the day I choose a detail of my very own. One that answers directly to me. I wonder if I'll get three or four of these trainees.' Her thoughts are broken my Jason's voice.

"So today is it. Tell me is there any more you want to know about the trainees? Anything you want to tell them about yourself, your life?"

"I hadn't considered telling them more about me. But that's probably a good idea, for them to know about someone whose about to become their boss in a sense."

"I would encourage it. Your in a very special situation here. The more you are able to bond with your detail the more loyalty you'll feel from them in return. And the fact that you are specifically choosing them helps as well."

"As far as the questions for them, I'll probably play it by ear. What exactly are the courses made up of today?"

"There will be a great team exercise. You once again play asset. The trainees will be mixed into specific team roles. Each exercise will be a different mix of trainees and positions. It should let you see how they can function as a group and as individuals. You'll see how a mix of different personalities and styles and whether they operate in harmony or clash. That way you can consider who functions in ways that you want for your detail, and who might prove problematic in overall scheme of things."

"That does sound helpful. I'm leaning towards Alex as team leader and body person. This will give insight on how the guys react to being under the guidance or command of two women, if they're accepting and work well with Alex or if they try to assert any kind of dominance and disrupt the overall team."

"Do you want to see Alex as lead in the various team roles or are you feeling certain of her in the specific position who mentioned?"

"I definitely want Alex as the body. I feel the most comfortable with her. I feel as if our non-verbal communication is already incredibly strong. And I've been very impressed by her tactics and abilities in similar roles that we've seen in training exercises. So unless something major happens today, Alex is pretty much a lock."

"I'll make sure you see everyone with Alex, in rotating team roles for the guys. Though I'd encourage some all guy exercises so as to not making is so obvious that Alex is your top pick," Jason winks at her. "So there's a little over half an hour before the trainees are done with testing. Why don't you think of what you want to share with the trainees. I'll look for you here or on the patio, and escort you to today's training location."

Piper smiles at Jason as he leaves then pulls out her notepad to compose a mini speech about herself and her life. She needed to get her points down before trying to make is sound more conversational in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Congratulations trainees. Pat yourselves on the back for making it to MY top six. After today's courses I'll pick some of you for my new security detail. So essentially I'll be your boss. You'll still have to fill-out the threat assessment reports and things of that nature, but you report directly to me. If any of you have a problem with that raise your hand right now and I'll take you off the list." Piper slowly looks at each of the recruits. Alex gives her a little wink, which almost makes her laugh. "Okay since that's not a problem, who would like to learn more about who I am and what my life is like." This time they all raise their hands. Alex is sporting a genuine smile, Piper notes.

"So as Jason mentioned last time, my name is Piper Chapman. Most of you probably have an association with that name. Whether it's the image the press has constructed of me being some sort of 'royalty', my family's wealth, my Dad's power, or the fact that Bill will forever call, and describe, me as Daddy's Little Princess. Even as an adult he calls me Princess more than Piper. Now how many of you have heard, seen, or read any of these things? And do you take them as truth?" Piper notices which trainees reluctantly admit to knowing and believing it. Alex has a smirk on her face that she can't quite read.

"While the details about my family are true. I am not what I'm assumed to be. I've had security details since I started preschool. I didn't particularly like any of them. My every action was reported back to my family. My security was scaring off anyone who so much as talked to me or got a little to close for their tastes. The only exceptions seemed to be the guys my uber WASPY Mom deemed fit for who and what a Chapman should be." She rolls her eyes for emphasis. "Needless to say, it was a miserable experiment. I basically had to suck it up and dealt with through high school. I started taking back control of my life while looking at colleges. Long story short, I wasn't allowed to pursue a more artistic degree path unless I agreed to a double major in business. My choice was media; radio and television in particular. I'll be starting my final year in a couple of weeks. Should have been done by now, but the double major takes longer, especially if you care about your grades."

Piper continues to constantly scan the trainees expressions throughout her monologue. "If you have any questions or comments, save them for later. I want to talk with each of you and learn more about who you are." Piper looks at Jason and sees him nod his head in favor of her spontaneous request.

Jason leads them all to an outside area. He explains that Piper will be walking through the space. And within the random teams of four, each trainee will take a specific detail role, and will monitor Piper and the area. He stresses that not everyone in the area is even aware of a training exercise, that they need to spot anyone behaving oddly or if they see someone repeatedly, or if they sense something being off. He also tells him not every exercise will have a threat but some will, so they need to be alert. He then makes a point to mic himself and gives Piper an earpiece to hear everything he says.

The first scenario is all guys and Piper. Two of them being assigned to roles the blonde earlier said she saw them in. If turned out to be a scenario with no threat. Jason pulled one guy aside at a time and asked what he had noticed, making sure his mic was close enough to the trainee so Piper could hear the conversations. Colton reveled that though there was no active concern for Piper's safety, that he did spot a few people acting odd but when he watched more closely, he sensed no threat. He also had noticed a couple of blink and you miss it sightings of someone who was involved in the exercise, yet not a trainee. 'I hadn't even noticed anyone fitting that description. So well done Colton, you could easily be my scanner'. I need to put that in my notes.'

The first of the exercises involving Alex assigned her to the lead and body person roles for the team, Chase as enforcer, Colton as a scanner and Bradley in the drifter in the role. This time there was a threat. Afterwards Jason interviewed Alex, and asked about her take on the previous exercise. "Sir, It didn't take long for me see that the scenario was set-up to mimic Piper walking through her campus quad. Tons of people around and most minding their own business. I asked Colton to pay attention mostly to the perimeter, he has a sharp eye and is really good at noting little details. I had Bradley switch in an out with me, so it wouldn't be so obvious that we were following her and made sure one of us was close enough to clearly see her facial and body reactions. The first person who approached Piper was asking for directions. She seemed completely comfortable answering the question, so I kept eyes on her, while the guys focused on assessing everyone and everything in the area. The second approach was a guy flirting with her. She was getting increasingly annoyed with him, so I moved closer locked eyes with her signaling that I was here if she needed me. She didn't. But I did notice she seemed calmer knowing I was actively monitoring things. Later Piper sat on a bench and a guy kept shifting a little too close. She she was not comfortable and seemed to be a little freaked out. He was persistent and kept asking her to go with him. While moving closer, I signaled to Bradley to circle back behind me in case I need him to quickly get Piper away. I put a hand on Piper's shoulder, so she could feel me near. I then locked eyes with Chase and quickly crossed by arms behind my back to resemble a restrained hold. He nodded and walked behind the guy ready to jump in if the guy tried to escalate. Then I kissed her on the cheek and said _"_Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me._"_ She smiled and said _"_Thanks babe_"_and I knew we were on the same page. So I did the same maneuver I did in training with Piper and Tommy. The guy was not stunned and I did sense him about to escalate, so I extended my arm behind me gently moving Piper further away from me, needing her to be completely out of range for the guy. He kept trying to get at her, but I wouldn't let him. He began screaming homophobic slurs. Instinctively I wanted to make the guy hurt, but instead signaled to Chase. He restrained him. Colton by now was close enough to assist if needed. I then glanced behind and noticed Piper wanting to come to me, but Bradley had one of her hands to keep her from jetting. I walked towards her with open arms, Bradley released his careful grip and she ran towards me. Being in my arms started to calm her breathing and soon all signs of fright and panic were completely erased from her face." Alex found herself a little breathless by the end of the long accounting. But she wanted Jason to how her mind operates and that every non-verbal cue she gave to the detail had Piper completely as the focal point.

"Alex, even though I just watched it with my own eyes, your thoughts and analysis truly brought the exercise to a whole new level. How did it feel to be in the lead role?" Jason questioned while trying to hide a knowing look.

"It felt right sir. The guys and I were able to work together seamlessly to accomplish our goal, which is keeping Piper as the focus. To make sure she is not only protected but feels comfortable enough around us to allow our detail to do so."

"So you sensed no egos or anyone's discomfort or objecting to you being in charge?"

"I really didn't. I've always tried to work with other trainees, and only against them if required by the course or exercise. The only 'hard times' I've gotten have been if a guy was playfully teasing me about something. The only one to have a negative reaction was a guy who I shot down. Hurt his ego, embarrassed him in front of the trainees close by, and he didn't ever seem get over it."

"So what are your thoughts on Piper? She could effectively be your boss by day's end" Jason says with a big smile and a hint of something in his eyes that Alex clocked as pride.

"I like Piper. She's a beautiful intelligent woman, but so much more than that. I admire that she wants to break out of the mold and stereotypes that others tried to push her into. The evident passion in her voice when she talks of her choosing her major, of choosing her own security detail, both are pushes at taking back some control in her life. Of her really needing to be her own person and settle into her authentic self." Alex gets lost in thought about the blonde for a few moments. "Her facial and bodily expressions are an open book, especially when we lock eyes. I'm thrilled by even the possibility of being selected for her detail, sir"

"You'll know before too long Alex. Now let's run some more exercises. I'm putting you in the same position and switching up the guys."

In the meantime Piper had heard every word of Jason and Alex's long conversation. She was definitely liking the eavesdropping. 'Damn it I wish I had brought my notepad out here. How am I going to clearly remember every single word and the thoughts and feelings I had at hearing them." She closes her eyes trying to play back the scenario with Alex's words as commentary. 'She definitely blew my mind. Could I be more in awe of her? Every single non-verbal call from Alex was on the money. The four trainees worked in unison like they've been doing this for years, instead of it being thrust until upon them merely an hour ago. And I didn't even notice spectators stopping to check out the action, but I should double check that with Jason.' Piper softly laughs at herself, 'What are the odds that my exact idea of my security team was as good if not better than I hoped for. I really really hope that one of them meets both of daddy's criteria. Rick and Keith are going to have to be spectacular in the upcoming exercises to have even a slim chance. Neither has impressed me today.'

Jason ran more exercises over the next hour and a half, making sure each trainee had done threat and non-threat scenarios. He continued interviewing the trainees, talking to each of them them two or three times. He made sure to extract every piece of information Piper could ever want for her selection process.

"Okay everyone. Some great work today. I'm going to release everyone to eat. Afterwards, head into training room A1. In that course, Piper will have one on one conversations with you." Turning to her he asks "Are there any questions that you want to ask to all the trainees? Maybe give them something to think about while they eat?"

"I want to hear your thoughts on your fellow trainees. Who do you enjoy working with? Anyone you'd rather not work with? What team position or role do you think best suits each trainee, yourself included. And is there a role that you don't think works well with your skill set?" Piper makes a point to smile at each of them, "I think that's good for a start and we'll play it by ear from there."


	14. Chapter 14

Once she returns to her parent's house. She steals a few minutes with her Dad.

"So I hear you were supposed to pick your security detail today. How'd it go and who did you select?"

"It went wonderfully Daddy!" she hands him her list with a huge smile on her face.

"I've seen the latest reports on each of them. They have one more big test, but at the moment all are above the 90% mark. I'm thrilled that you've chosen just a great team Princess!"

"Thank you Daddy!," Piper says blushing. "Oh before I forget, let's re-visit my living situation."

"Sure Princess. I have looked into properties close to your college. I think there are some suitable two-bedrooms and even a three-bedroom available that have been renovated within the last year or so. I'll give you the number of the realtor I've been speaking to, so you can set up the viewings. Are you wanting to live alone or with a roommate other than Polly."

"Thank you. I'm not sure yet. I'll get back to you on that. I do know I'd like to be moved before classes begin in a couple of weeks. Did the realtor say if any were move in ready immediately?"

"I think some are. Put you'll have to ask Sandra about that when you call her."

"I will. So upon certification what happens next with my team? I realized that I don't even know where the current team lives. Together? Separately?"

"Piper, Friday is the dorm check-out day for all certified trainees. Your current detail all live within ten minutes of you. I'm sure it would be the same for your chosen detail as well. Sometimes team members live together. Sometimes they live separately. I think it was more to do with their personal choices. What made you curious Princess?"

"I was curious if there were any rules or guidelines on that. I considered Alex for a moment. But I'm about to be her boss, so I wouldn't want her to feel pressured into it just because I asked."

Watching his daughter carefully, "If you'd like, I'll speak to her and try to feel her out. Let her know she is in no way obligated to, but if she is interested, that there's a possibility of you two becoming roommates."

"I'd like that. I've never wanted anyone from any past detail in my private space. I dunno, maybe it's because she a female or that we're already having such captivating conversations. Unlike Polly, who pushes my last nerve, Alex's presence calms me."

"Have you told Polly yet that you no longer wish to live with her yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll start dropping hints, but I don't want to flat out say anything until after I've seen the property options." Piper stares at her Dad and shakes her head. "I mean how do you tell your best friend that you love her but if you keep spending so much time together you'll probably kill her."

Bill laughs, "that would certainly be a conversation I'd want nothing to do with. I'll have Alex called to my office tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

"Thanks Daddy. I think I'll be heading back in the morning. Hopefully I'll get to meet with Sandra in the next couple of days."

* * *

Piper calls Sandra en route. Seems she will get to see apartments the next day. Piper feels things are really coming together. She tries to avoid Polly for the next day and a half. Thankfully Polly is not around when she walks into the apartment. Settling into her room, she opens the email about the properties Sandra intends to show her the next day. Piper is happy to have another quick project to dive into.

Piper answers her phone without looking and is glad it's her Dad's voice. "Princess, I had a chat with Alex this morning. It seems she hadn't solidified a plan, because she didn't know where she would be assigned after certification. Before entering training she had been living with her Mom in New Jersey. I told her where your school was and that the entire team would need to be based there. She understood and said she'd need to start looking at places after she's certified."

"And did you tell her about my possibility Daddy?"

"Yes Princess. I mentioned that you were about to look at a new living situation for yourself and the possibility of you getting a new roommate. I noticed her paying even more attention, so I asked her if that is something she would be interested in. She said yes and I made sure she understood that this was in no way an order and that she could say no if it's not something she would want. So I asked her again, and she once again said she would be interested. She gave me her personal cell phone number and asked if you'd call her and discuss it." He texts her Alex's number.

Piper is bubbling with excitement as they arrive at where Sandra requested a meet-up. "Hi! I'm Piper."

"It's nice to meet you. I've been briefed on your situation by Bill. He had said you're hoping for a quick move in."

"Yes, I start a new semester in a couple of weeks. I'm hoping to be all moved in before then. Are any of the properties we're viewing today capable of such a quick turn around?"

"Yes. I'll make sure to point that out as we view them. Do you want a coffee or anything before we begin?"

"No thank you."

"Okay our first property is on this block. Do you feel like walking?"

"Sure. Let me tell my security detail what's up."

"Donovan." Once he approached her she lays out the plan.

"Take Ben with you. The rest of will keep an eyes on the surroundings. After this first property why don't you suggest her riding with us for the rest of the viewings"

"Okay, I will." Piper heads back towards Sandra, calling out Ben's name and signaling him to follow.

Piper took careful notes on each property. She planned to describe her favorite move-in ready places to Alex. Piper really liked the fourth property, but still wanted to see the three bedroom, she was hoping to create a home office in the spare room. Turns out it was the last property they saw. Piper fell in love with it immediately. After double checking that she could in fact move into either of her top two choices within the time frame, they deposited Sandra back at her car. Piper promised to call her with a choice within the next few days.

After picking up some restaurant take out, her detail deposited her at her apartment. After grabbing a drink she took everything to her bedroom. Thrilled at once again missing Polly. Though there a couple of texts from Pol blinking on her phone. Instead of bothering with them, she called the person she had been wanting to talk to all day.

"Alex, hey this is Piper. My Dad texted me your number. He said you wanted to discuss the possible living situation."

"Yeah. He gave me a quick rundown, but I wanted to hear your thoughts and feelings."

Piper's face lights up with a genuine smile. "Well I'm not happy with my current roommate. I think I've mentioned Polly to you."

"Yeah, Pipes. I remember the name. Your best friend I believe you said."

Piper catches and loves the nickname Alex has just called her. "That's right. Only she probably won't be if I have to keep living with her. She really pushes me to my limits, especially the last few weeks.."

"That bad huh?!" With a smirk, or at least Piper imagines one, Alex continues. "So that's why you wanna move."

"Yeah, I kinda have to take Pol in small doses," Piper sighs. "I looked at a bunch of properties and found two that I really liked that I can move into before my semester starts."

"That sounds great Pipes. It's okay to call you that, isn't it?"

"Yes Al. In fact I kinda like having a nickname that only you call me."

Alex finds herself grinning from ear to ear. "I like that too Pipes."

"I just realized that I haven't asked you about after certification and if you would want to be my roommate."

"I need to find a place near you one way or the other. If you don't think you'd tire of me working for you and living with you that would save me a lot of time apartment looking. Are you sure that too much of me won't make you feel like Polly does?"

"Alex, if thought that I wouldn't have mentioned it to my Dad. And even though we haven't known each other long, I already know that your presence affects me in a totally different way than Polly's does. So yes Al, I really would like to have you as a roommate."

"What different ways? I wanna understand how you feel."

"Well Polly, she's all into all of what comes from my supposed reputation. She wants all the parties and the royal treatment she gets from being around me. Always pushing me into doing those kinds of things, even though I like them less and less. She can be quite shallow and completely boy crazy. She was watching the initial trainee videos with me, and I swear 95% of her comments were about appearance. I find myself becoming increasingly frustrated with her, and try best to avoid her, to not have that energy around me. Does that makes any sense?"

"Yeah it does. My best friend is Nicki and as I mentioned she truly has no filter, always saying inappropriate comments or trying to either upset someone or make them blush. But sometimes it's just too much ya know. I truly care about her but often wanna knock her upside the head." Alex gathers her thoughts before asking what she really wants to know. "So Pipes, how do I affect you?"

"I can't really put a finger on why or how, but I find myself feeling calmer and more at ease in your presence. It's not a connection I've ever really felt with anyone. I also find you incredibly fascinating and want to learn all that makes you uniquely you. I also really enjoy our conversations."

"I feel a connection with you too." 'Not like I'd admit all the feelings I feel. That would probably cost me my job.' "I find myself wanting to know more about you as well Pipes. I appreciate our conversations and even the silences don't feel odd."

"Is that a yes Alex, would you like to be my roommate?" Piper doesn't notice herself holding her breath while waiting for a reply.

"Yes I would. My only caution is what I can afford. We won't learn any details about money or anything until after we're certified."

"Would you like to hear about the two places I liked?"

"Yeah Pipes. I'd like that."

"Okay one is a two-bedroom, the other is a three-bedroom. And surprisingly, the larger one isn't that much higher. Both have been updated in the last few years, so the kitchens have stainless steel appliances. They are both a five to ten minute walk to campus. With the larger one, I was thinking we could have an office. That's something I don't currently have but would certainly appreciate. I'm incredibly organized and having a dedicated work space would be great. We could even do dual desks, since I'm sure you'll have paperwork to fill-out. I took pictures of both properties if you'd like to see them."

"That would be great. Help me to get a real visual. I'll text you my email when we finish talking." 'I really hope the money allows me to do this. The last thing I want to do is get her hopes up.' "Hey Pipes could you breakdown the costs of the places so I can set-up a budget once I learn my salary?"

"Sure thing Alex. I'm really glad you want to be my roommate."


	15. Chapter 15

Piper was successful at spending as little time as she could with Polly. She still was trying to figure out how to drop the bomb of herself getting a new apartment and leaving her bff behind. 'Maybe I should ask Alex for advice. That will have to wait until later, the trainees are taking that big written exam right now.'

The blonde had been switching back and forth between further sculpting her media brand and thinking about the two apartments. Alex had yet to offer any comments since she's been so busy studying. When she finally took a dinner break and re-settled in her bedroom, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, it's Jason. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just working on my media stuff while I can. Things are going to get busy with registration, moving and getting settled into a new apartment, and classes beginning."

"Wow, you do have a lot on your plate. I won't keep you long. I just thought you might want and update on the trainees."

"Yes. I've been thinking about their exam."

"I've just entered the final scores. Your four will all be certified tomorrow. And even better, they are all still in the top 10%, one of them in the top 5%."

"That's great. I'm so proud of my team. Who was the standout and when do they officially start working for me?"

"They will be given their assignment protocol and procedures documentation paperwork tomorrow. Learn which forms to fill-out and where to find them. They'll also be signing employment contracts which detail their pay, insurance, and things of that nature. As for when, I think you get the quickest answer from your Dad. I don't really deal with anything post certification."

"Okay I will. Are you not going to tell me the stand-out?"

Jason laughs "That would be your favorite."

"Really, Alex did that great. I'm so so happy for her. Thank you for the call Jason."

Piper finds her thoughts drifting towards Alex for the rest of the night. 'I barely know her yet I feel like I've known her for years. Every new detail I learn leaves me more in awe of the raven-haired beauty. I wonder if she'll always feel like that to me.'

* * *

The next morning when Piper checks her phone, she notices new texts. The one's from Polly she decides to deal with later. When she notices one from Alex a smile explodes onto her face.

Alex: _Hey Pipes! We have the certification today and then a bunch of employment paperwork to sign. What's your day like? Are you busy or can I call you when I'm done?_

Piper: _So good to hear from you Alex! No big plans for me. I'll probably either work or refining my media image project or maybe start packing away some stuff for the upcoming move. So of course I will be available for your call. :)_

Knowing she wouldn't get a reply or call until later. She gets ready for the day and takes her phone with her in search of something to eat. Luckily the fridge is fairly stocked, so after starting the coffee, she works on bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. Feeling quite satisfied at having actually cooked something for a change. 'I'm feeling relaxed enough to deal with Polly's messages. Guess I should get it over with.'

Polly: _P, I've just heard about a party this weekend that we MUST attend. It's gonna be big and posh and so much fun. Clear your schedule for Saturday!_

Polly: _Piper, WTF, why haven't you answered me yet? We need to respond to the host ASAP!_

Pol: _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you Piper. Why are you avoiding me? This is NOT cool!"_

'So that totally blew ANY chance of me responding out the window. I hate it when Polly gets all whiny and demanding. Always trying to guilt me into things I don't want to do. I'm gonna have plans Saturday, even if I actually don't. I need to calm down. Maybe I should read Alex's text again, maybe it will help me get my earlier mood back.'

Piper kept busy until late afternoon when her phone showed the name she'd been waiting to hear from. "Hey Alex," she said with happiness evident in her voice.

"Hey Pipes! The ceremony was so great, the top three out of all the trainees this semester, got gift certificates. I got the second highest one, can you believe that?"

"Yes I can. Jason told me last night that you were in the top 5% of your class. I'm soooo proud of you Alex."

Alex smiles in appreciation. "I get to pick where I want my gift card from, so I'll choose somewhere to help with anything I need for the new apartment. Have you selected one yet? Do you even still want me a roommate?"

"You sound nervous Al. Yes, I want you as a roommate! And no I haven't picked one of the two yet. I was waiting for your input."

"I'm go glad to hear that Pipes. I was really dreading looking for places in a town I'm not familiar with."

"So what did the think of the pics I sent you?"

"After seeing my new employment details, I think I can afford either property. Both looked really nice."

"What are you doing Saturday? Would you want to come with me to see each one more time before a decision is made?" She's holding her breath is anticipation of the reply. Thankfully she doesn't have to wait long.

"I have to move out of the trainee dorm is the morning. But I haven't made plans yet beyond that. So I'd love to. Maybe even see some of the places around that you like to spend time at."

"That's a really great idea Alex. I'll get it all set-up. So where are you headed between the dorm and our meet-up?"

"I'll probably go see my Mom, she's going to be so thrilled for me. And probably see Nicki as well, it's been awhile since I've seen that bushy haired lion."

"I'm sure it will be great to see the two women that mean so much to you," Pier tries to keep the disappointment of not seeing Alex Friday out of her voice.

"Hey Pipes. You don't have to say yes, but I was wondering if maybe I could store a few things with you before the move?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. It will save me another trip home later. You sure you have enough space? I mean I wouldn't want you tripping over boxes because of me."

"That won't be a problem Alex. So when Saturday would you be available? I plan to call the agent today."

"Whenever you want, but I'd prefer to not being in the area before 11am. Be sure to text me your current address or where you want to meet me and the time."

"I will Al! Now go celebrate your accomplishment. I can't wait to see you soon."

Piper did call the realtor and set up a viewing for 11:30. Then texted the time and her address to Alex. She then types a quick reply to Polly telling her that she has plans on Saturday so she will not be going to any party. 'Enough to silence her? Probably not. But maybe it will deflate the tension enough to prevent a yelling match.'


	16. Chapter 16

Alex used her keys and entered the small townhouse. "Mom, are you home?" She made her way into the living room without hearing a sound. She goes to check the bathroom to see if maybe Diane is in the shower. No luck. So then goes to the fridge to check the work schedule and a grab a beverage. Since her Mom wouldn't be back for awhile. She takes out her phone and texts Nicki.

Alex: _Hey Lion! At my Mom's till the morning. If you wanna swing buy and do pizza and movies, let me know._

Nicki: _Stretch! How'd you free yourself from training?_

Alex: _I was certified yesterday and moved out of the dorms this morning_

Nicki: _Wanna hear all about it. I'll come by later. Maybe pizza and games instead?_

Alex: _Yeah that's good Nic. I just wanna a little time with you and Diane while I have the chance._

Alex decided to pack up anything in her old room that she would want at her and Pipes forthcoming apartment, plus any clothes and bathroom items that she didn't take to the dorm. Alex also checked that the storage facility would be open for her retrieve some of her stored items. 'I should text Piper and see if I need to bring anything for the kitchen or common areas.' She checked the address Piper had texted then opened her laptop to plot a path there and figure out how early she'd need to get up in the morning.

Soon her Mom returned and noticed her daughter's shoes and jacket. "Al, are you here kid?"

Walking downstairs with the biggest smile on her face, Alex goes straight to her Mom for a hug. "Hey Mom, it's so good to see you."

"You too baby. So what do I owe the honor"

"I was certified yesterday Mom. I was in the top 5% and even got a gift certificate."

"Oh, baby that's absolutely wonderful," Diane's face matching her daughter's with her own massive smile.

"And it gets even better Mom. The day before the final test, four of us were selected directly onto a security detail upon certification. That almost never happens Mom."

"Oh baby. That is fabulous. Do you know who your working for or when it starts or your pay?"

Alex laughs. "Slow down Mom. Yes I know all three. I signed paperwork and everything yesterday. It pays even better than I expected, so no financial worries on this long-term assignment. The team starts the Monday after next and we'll be based in Northampton for at least a year."

"Why Northampton? I expected someplace larger though I'm not sure why."

"The person we're protecting started watching our training a few weeks ago. Cutting her list a couple of times before choosing her her security detail. We do all the paperwork we learned in training, and send in those reports, but we work directly for her. And since that's where she is, that's where we will be."

"So have you met this woman?"

"Yes I have. In fact I really like her. She participated in three days worth of courses, so we got to run through scenarios with her both individually and as four person teams... which is the size of security detail I was chosen for."

"Tell her more about her."

"She's about to enter her final year of college. She's double majoring in media and business, the latter at her Dad's insistence. She's a couple inches shorter than me with long blonde hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes. She seems incredibly intelligent and passionate. Her dad is the CEO of the security agency. She's not only been under protection since she was old enough to go to school, but also had to deal with a super WASPY Mom and the press treating her like some kind of royalty. She is sick of her life being controlled and dictated by others, and since graduating high school she's been slowly taking steps to be true to herself instead of who people want her to be. I find that very impressive."

"Kid, would her name happen to be Piper Chapman?"

"Yeah. It is. How'd you know?"

"I tried to think of what blonde non-famous person, tabloids and reporters love to talk about in a mostly positive way."

Alex smiles a genuine smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. Piper is about to move to a different apartment. Her current roommate, who is also her best friend, is increasingly getting on her nerves. And so she won't kill the girl or explode the friendship entirely, she's going to move. And get this, not only did she choose to give me a dual role in the security detail, but she asked me to be her new roommate as well. Apparently my presence calms her and puts her in a better head space. She's showing me her top two property choices in the morning."

"Is this what has you smiling ear to ear baby?"

"Yeah Mom. I couldn't have asked for a better situation after certification."

"Do you think you'll get sick of seeing each other constantly?"

"I asked her that Mom. She's certain she won't. We may barely know each other but we're already having great conversations, and strong non-verbal reads on each other as well. It's like her expressions and mannerisms are a novel I can read so easily yet still want to know more. As she feels pretty much the same. So I'm excited about it."

"That's great baby. So tell me more about these roles you've gotten in the detail."

"I am the team lead, so in charge of the guys and making sure we're all fulfilling our roles while keeping Piper at the very center of things. She also chose me as her body person, which is basically the person that stays closest to her, the one to notice if she's comfortable or not with anyone around her. I'm the one that steps in to either try to diffuse the situation or gently pull her away from any unwanted attention she's getting."

"You must have really hit if off for her to select you for three different roles in her life." Alex furrows her face in confusions for a few seconds until the third role suddenly occurs to her. She smirks as her Mom laughs.

"Yeah Mom. I feel we really have. The apartments are move-in ready so I imagine we'll get to move in one day next week. I think she has class registration one of those days." Alex remembers what else she wanted to mention. "Hey Mom do you work later or are you done for the day?"

"I'm done until the morning. Is there anything in particular you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking pizza and game night with you and Nicki. She's supposed to come by when she finishes work. But I wanna spend time with you too, especially since I'll be leaving in the morning by 8 or 8:30 at the latest."

"Sounds great baby. But I'm not drinking much, hangovers at work are waaaay in my past for a reason."

Alex laughs. "I plan on doing the same. Nicki's gonna give me hell but I'd rather deal with her taunting than have an alcohol haze tomorrow when I get to see where I'll be living."

"I'm so proud of you Alex."

"Thanks Mom. Oh, I plan on giving Nic a quick watered down version of what I told you. Please don't fill in the details."

"I won't baby. But any reason you don't want her to know?" Diane asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell her eventually. But I'm way too excited about this for her antics, ya know."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

When Alex's alarm goes off the next morning she doesn't even hit snooze. She's quick outta bed to shower and get ready. Thankful she didn't have to deal with too much taunting from Nicki the night before. It was for the most part an enjoyable evening with the two dear to her heart. Once ready she took her stuff downstairs, but detoured for some coffee, before loading up her car and heading to the storage place.

Alex was thankful she had packed up her things by type instead of rooms, so that she could grab just the boxes she wanted in the new space. She didn't take her bed but figured she was probably in need of a new one anyways. She loaded her car and saw she was slightly ahead of schedule as she hit the road for Northampton. She pulled up to the address Piper texted her a few minutes before 11, found a place to park, then walked up to Piper's door.

Piper heard a knock and practically ran to the door. "Hey Alex come on in. We have a few minutes before we need to leave."

""Thanks Piper. Nice place you have," Alex says while following Piper to the living room. Her eyes drifted to a large bookshelf. She couldn't stop herself from checking out the titles.

"See something you like Al?," Piper asks while moving closer.

"Yeah. I'm seeing some titles here that I haven't read before."

Piper smiles "Well your welcome to read them after the move. In fact I insist that we have a huge library, just without the duplicates." Alex notices her smile increasing with every word.

"With a laugh, "Sure Pipes. I would like that."

"Do you want something to drink or maybe to use the bathroom before we leave?"

"Sure. Do you have any coffee ready? I only had one cup earlier."

"Yeah, there's part of a pot left. How'd do you like yours?"

"Straight black please. And which way to the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall, first door on your right. The second door is my bedroom."

"Thanks Pipes. I'll be right back." Alex couldn't resist peaking in the bedroom before rejoining Piper. 'Wow, she is super organized. Kinda what I expected.'

Piper hands her a to go mug. And has one of her own as well. A knock at the door, and Donovan confirms they are ready. Piper turns to Alex and tells her let's go.

Alex follows Piper and sees the security team, the one she will be replacing in a little over a week. She takes note of how the team goes about things, to see if it's any different from what she's been taught.

Piper grabs Alex's hand and leads her to the realtor. "Nice to see you again Sandra. This is Alex, she's going to be my roommate so of course she needs to see both properties so we can make a decision today."

"Hi Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you. Piper I was thinking we'd start with the 3 then swing back to see the 2. Should I ride with you again?"

Piper smiles, "Yeah that's probably easiest."

Once in the first apartment Piper watches Alex's expressions closely. Hoping that the reactions mirror what she felt the other day. Alex makes the occasional positive comment. Piper trying hard not to let her opinions color Alex's. The second property goes much the same. Piper then asks Sandra to give them some time alone.

"So Alex, what do you think? Do you have a favorite of the two?"

Alex looks Piper directly in the eyes, reading her expressions and even her thoughts before answering. "I think both properties are incredibly nice. But since I found myself intrigued my what you shared about the three-bedroom, I find myself wanting that one."

"That's the one I'm most wanting, so I'm thrilled that you agree. If your sure we can get the process going today and find out how soon next week we can move in," Piper's clapping her hands in excitement.

Alex agrees and they tell Sandra they want the three bedroom. Sandra asks if they can follow her to the office and sign the paperwork. They agree. Sandra promises to call when the seller signs and give a move-in date.

Alex is surprised that they didn't need to put down a security deposit. She asks Piper about it and discovers that Bill is handling it. And that he's offering the same deal to Piper and Alex that Bill currently has with Piper and Polly. She's not entirely sure how she feels about that, but guesses that if it was okay for Polly then she should just appreciate it. "Piper, when the rent is due do I pay the property company or your father?"

"Honestly Al, I stay out of money arrangements set up by my Dad years ago. But I'll ask him or Sandra about it if you'd like me to."

""I appreciate that Piper. But I'm probably thinking I should talk to your Dad about it, so as not to assume anything just because he handled things a particular way with Polly. Would you give me his number so I can do so?"

""Yeah, of course Alex. And your right, he would probably respect it more coming from you. Great idea."

"So Pipes," Alex says with a raised eyebrow and tiny smirk, "didn't you promise to show me places you like around here."

So Piper spends the next several hours doing just that, loving every moment she gets to spend with the raven-haired beauty, before arriving home.

"So Alex would you like to stick around awhile or is there somewhere you need to be?"

"'I really want to stay, but should I? Maybe I sure just say I have no plans and let her decide.' "No Pipes, no where in particular I need to be."

Piper smiles widely. "Then your staying. I'll either make up something or order delivery. We can watch netflix in my room. There's an automatic link in on my computer. If you'd like to find us something. You can stay out here if you like, but Polly might come in and let's just say that not only have I been avoiding her but I also haven't dropped the bomb of moving yet. So unless you love drama, you might wanna get comfy in my room instead."

"You make a good point. Maybe I should go in there."

"I sure as hell would" Piper laughs and Alex laughs with her. "Al what do you want to drink? I'll bring it in once I figure out the food situation. Make yourself at home, seriously. I have nothing to hide."

"Piper is able to find everything she needs to make a meal. She takes a beer to Alex. "So Alex, I have everything I need for chicken parm. How does that sound to you? Or would you rather eat sooner and get delivery?"

"Chicken parm sounds amazing. Haven't had it in forever." Piper notices the genuine smile on her face.

"Okay, do you want to stick with beer or switch to wine when it's ready?"

"Beer for now. Maybe a glass of wine with dinner."

"Okay it'll be about an hour. I'll keep checking back. You can start watching something on netflix or if you'd rather read there's a smaller bookshelf in here. I'm not trying to keep you strictly in my room, just warning that should Pol come in, you don't wanna be pulled into her line of fire before me."

"I will take your word for that Piper. And really I'm fine in here. Trust me after the dorm this feels like a mini-sanctuary" Alex chuckles.

Piper is half way to her bedroom with plates of food when she hears the door open. Piper quickly makes it into her room.

"P, are you here? If so, we sure as hell need to talk," Polly's voice rising with each word.

Piper sets the food down and tells Alex to start whatever she picked out for them to watch. Alex looks at her and quietly asks "Are you not going to answer her?"

"Not while our food is hot and waiting to be devoured," she whispers as quietly as possible.

Alex just studies her face, then nods in understanding. They barely finish the meal before there's pounding on the bedroom. Piper jumps at the voice and looks at Alex with discomfort all over her face, and maybe a hint of fear.

"P, I can see light under the door, get your damn ass out here now!"

"Piper whispers into Alex's ear "seems I'm called to the firing line. She's not going to stop until I go out there. If it gets too tough I'll call out you name, only you can calm me." Alex gives her a quick hug and let's her go with a nod.

Piper opens the door just enough to let herself out before closing it behind her. "Yeah Pol. I was eating and watching netflix. What do you want?"

"What do I want? You've been avoiding me for days, blowing off the last two parties we were supposed to. And that's all you have to say?"

"Pol, I've been telling you for months that I'm not into that scene anymore. We had a huge talk after my birthday about this, and yet a week of two later you're once again trying to guilt me into something I told you I wanted no part of. Seriously, I'm starting to wonder if you like me for me or the damn image that others created for me."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're talking nonsense. Ever since you started on the security detail stuff you've been acting weird. Yet you're trying to bitch me out? Unbelievable."

Piper's jaw drops. 'I can't believe my ears. Polly has a hell of a nerve to try and blame me, when I've told her numerous times over many months that I wasn't okay with what she tries to force me into. I get a backbone and suddenly I'm the villain. Oh hell no!'

"I can't believe you just said that. My not wanting any part of those parties full of fake people who are only speaking to me because of my image or my family's money. It's total bullshit and I have zero desire to be around those types of people. I've been saying this for at least half a year. Yet you don't give up!"

Polly is fuming at her. And Piper is close to loosing her shit. 'I'm so glad Alex is here. I'm really gonna need you when I drop the apartment bomb.'

"You know Pol, I'm starting to like my decision more every second. I signed a new lease today. I'm moving out before classes start. You can either move out. Or bring a new roommate in when the lease is up and re-sign under your own names. My Dad will not be writing another check to this apartment complex." Piper turns and runs back to her bedroom locking her door behind her.

"P, you bitch! Don't you run away. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Piper curls up next to Alex. Alex wraps herself protectively around her. 'Her heart is beating so damn fast and she's shaking.' "Shhh Pipes. I'm here I've got you. Try and steady your breaths, Yeah just like that Pipes. Look in my eyes" she whispers.

Piper locks eyes and finds herself drowning in the green hues. The tension begins to slowly fade away when she's focused on Alex and her gentle touches. 'I could not have gotten through this without Alex.'

"Thank you Al."

"My pleasure Pipes. You feeling better? Care to talk about it or would you rather forget?"

"Alex, please help me forget." She pulls the raven-haired goddess even closer. Alex smiles and enjoys the embrace. They hold each other until they fall asleep.

Alex awakens early the next morning. 'That was kinda crazy last night. I know Piper was having problems with her best friend, but I thought she was exaggerating a little. Nope. How could Polly be so thoughtless and clueless. I expected her to flare at the apartment reveal, but chick was outta control even before that. I was moments away from rescuing Piper before she came back in. What can I possibly do to make her next few days as tension free as possible? She looks so adorable cuddled up in my arms. Chill Alex, she's your boss and roommate, don't read too much into this. Damn, I need coffee.'

"Alex managed to make it to the kitchen to start some coffee, without running into Polly. She makes herself a cup and returns to the bedroom. 'Wish I knew what she liked in hers. I'll just ask when Pipes wakes up.' She grabs a book and crawls back into bed with her coffee. Glancing periodically at the beautiful blonde.

Piper stretches and barely opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. She finally opens them and glances to her side to see Alex reading and drinking coffee. 'Even Alex's names brings a smile to my face. I wonder if she realizes just how striking she is.'

"Well good morning blue eyes." Alex says with a big smile on her face. "What's your plan for the day?"

"Well green eyes," Piper says with a small laugh. "I haven't planned it out yet. But food is definitely high on the list. And coffee."

"How do you take yours? I'll go grab you some."

"Thanks Alex. I tend to go for two sugars and just a splash of milk or cream."

"Be right back Pipes." She returns with mug in hand.

"Are you hungry for anything special? We can go out or eat here, whichever you want."

Alex smirks at the suggestion. "Anything? Pipes you know better than to put thoughts like that in my brain."

Piper blushes. "I was speaking of food."

"I was too," Alex replies with a raised eyebrow.

'Damn. She keeps talking like that and I might have to jump that gorgeous body.'

Alex, thinking she might have overstepped, "Maybe I should grab some breakfast then. Do you know where my duffel bag is? I was going to take a shower."

"I can't recall if we took it out of the car. I know the boxes are still in your car. I'll find it, give me your keys in case it's there. Go ahead and take a shower. Feel free to use anything in there."

"Thanks Piper!"

Piper checks the bedroom and living room before heading to the car. She grabs the bag and one of the boxes. Then texts Donovan to come help her grab boxes. The guys help her empty Alex's car and take everything upstairs to her bedroom.

Knocking on the bathroom door, "Alex I'm going to put your bag right inside the bathroom." The door opens to Alex standing in just a towel. Piper can't take her eyes off Alex's toned form, eyeing her slowly all the way up, finally reaching those enchanting eyes. She hands the bag over. Then turns and leaves with her face flushing a deep pink.

Alex shakes her head and softly laughs at Piper thoroughly checking her out. She quickly changes and takes the bag into Piper's room to free up the shower. "Pipes, bathroom is all yours." Alex looks around amazed that her boxes have all been placed inside. She stacks them neatly along the walls to get them out of the way, before finishing getting ready.


	18. Chapter 18

When Piper's ready, her and Alex leave with the security detail and head to a diner. It reminds Alex of a place her Mom used to work. They both love the vibe of the place and spend hours eating and talking, learning much much more about each other. They are both incredibly comfortable opening up to each other. They are even falling into great banter.

Afterwards Piper shows off a used bookstore and a record store she really likes. Alex can't resist picking up a few books. They head to campus and Piper points out the buildings and the ones she'll likely have classes in this semester. They pick up a map and Piper's registration of classes booklet. Alex takes note of what day registration is, trying to keep sorted when her team will officially take over from Piper's current detail.

Hearing her phone beep, Piper checks her messages for the first time today. Ignoring everything from Polly, she continues down the list. She sees a text she actually wants to read.

"Hey Al. Sandra sent a message earlier saying we can move in our place as soon as Wednesday. Works out great for me, since the day before is about getting into all the classes I need this semester. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. That actually gives me a couple of days to get settled. Me and the guys start Friday right?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you know the trade off procedures? I honestly never paid any attention before."

"I know I have to meet with the guys beforehand. Remind me to call and check on any specifics, or maybe there's something in my paperwork."

"If not, just call my Dad or his secretary. If one doesn't know, you'll at least get you transferred to the right person." Piper says smiling widely at Alex. "Right now, let's grab a snack. I found the best shop for pastries and baked goods."

Upon returning to the apartment, Piper asks "Alex what are your plans for the next few days?"

"Not completely sure yet. I know I need to look at the transfer stuff and try to meet up with the guys Tomorrow or Tuesday. I also need to shop for a new bed or maybe a whole bedroom set. I didn't take my bed in Jersey because it's small and not that comfortable."

"Al, if you want to stay over again. I'll help you look for a bedroom suite."

"You'd do that with me?"

"Of course. The only thing on my agenda tonight and tomorrow is organizing the schedule I hope to get at registration."

"Okay. I think I will stay a couple of days." Alex pauses and looks at Piper. "If that's okay with you? It'd save be from driving to and from Jersey again."

"Yes Alex. I'd be happy to have you. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to grab my laptop and start working on class scheduling. Tell me when you start getting hungry. I tend to get a little lost in my projects and lose track of time."

Alex made phone calls to her Mom and Nicki before going into the bedroom to grab a book. She knocked on the door to not startle Piper, noticing she was typing up a storm. "So how's it going Pipes?"

Piper smiles happy to see Alex. "Come here and I'll show you."

Alex takes a seat next to the blonde. Piper shows her the spreadsheet and explains the classes she has to take this term versus any she can switch around if something is full. Alex is impressed by just how detailed and organized she is.

"Wow, Pipes. That's quite a spreadsheet you have worked up."

"This is nothing compared to the one I made to select my security detail."

"You made up a spreadsheet on us?"

"Of course. I function better when all the info is categorized and detailed. So when I ultimately make a decision, it's easier. And since I had three rounds of decisions, it kinda got out of hand. Still I'm kinda proud of it. Hell of a lot better than Polly's picking people based on attractiveness or dismissing them because she didn't care for them."

"That kinda makes me wanna see it. Sounds like a ton of work went into it."

Piper opens up another spreadsheet. Alex finds herself truly in awe and flattered by all the positive comments she reads below her name. 'Oh Piper, though I can't admit it. You get a little deeper in my heart every new thing I learn about you. I have never felt about anyone the way I do for you. I wish I could tell you or even better show you. But my job is to protect you not make you my girl.'

They chat for a long time about the spreadsheet. Before heading for the kitchen to check out what's stocked. Alex smirks at her boss, "Pipes do you like stir-fry? I think we have the ingredients I'd need to cook one up?"

"I love stir-fry. Let's see what proteins we have to go with the noodles and spices."

Piper pulled everything out along with a wok pan. Alex starts boiling water for the noodles. Piper chops up some veggies before her phone starts ringing. She sighs and goes to answer it. Thankful that it's her Dad instead of Polly.

"Hey Daddy! What's up?"

"Hey Princess. I got your text earlier about the transfer procedures."

"That's great. I'm gonna put you on speaker. Me and Alex are working on a stir-fry but we can hear you."

"Okay Princess. Hi Alex!"

"Hi Mr. Chapman."

"Alex, please call me Bill."

"Thank you sir. So I know my detail takes over on Friday. But I don't recall ever reading anything specific about the process. Can you please enlighten me?"

"You should probably get with your team beforehand. You each download and fill-out the online forms and sign them once all equipment is handed over to you. You can then email them to my secretary, she'll make sure it gets to the right place, but mail the forms also so the hard copies can be filed."

"So Thursday I meet with current security to acquire the equipment?"

"Yes, two members of the detail will make a trip to Connecticut on Thursday to acquire all new, thoroughly tested equipment and gear, including a souped up SUV or van. They will then transfer it to your team. I do need two members of your team to work with the two previous members, before the final switch is made."

"Thank you Bill. I will make sure two of us are ready to go when needed on Thursday."

"And Princess. Do you need a moving van for your move in date?"

"Yes Daddy! Me and Alex can officially move in on Wednesday, so yes that would be very helpful to transfer furniture."

"Okay. If there are no more questions I'll let you girls eat. And have you all set up for Wednesday."

"Thanks Daddy!" "Thanks Bill!"

It turned out to be a peaceful evening with Polly not returning to the apartment to disturb their dinner or netflix time. Alex and Piper once again curled up next to each other and slept well.


	19. Chapter 19

Piper woke up wrapped around Alex, their limbs completely entwined. A huge smile crosses Piper's face as she stares at the gorgeous woman. 'I've never felt so comfortable in my life. I hope us lying like this doesn't make her uncomfortable. I've never felt about anyone the way I'm feeling for Alex. I need her in my life in so many ways.'

Alex starts to stir. Before she even opens her eyes she can feel a body wrapped around her. A smirk crosses her face. 'This feels so damn good. I'm not even the cuddling type but with Piper I crave it. I want to know every inch of her, her thoughts, her feelings, her expressions, her secrets and fears, her wants and needs, and her beautiful body. Alex, you fool, you can't want her like that. You could lose your job, your living situation, and the girl you so desperately crave. Gotta keeps those actions non-sexual.'

"Good morning Al"

"Good morning Pipes. So what's on the agenda today?"

Piper's smile lights up her whole face, "Part of me wants to stay just like this all day, all nice and cozy."

"It does feel incredible. I was never the type to cuddle, but I think you might be changing my mind" a genuine smile on her face.

"Then let me corrupt you Alex. I'll have you feeling things you never have."

Alex smirks "you're playing with fire there Pipes. Don't forget that I'm a lesbian, gold star at that."

"And what exactly does gold star mean?"

"No, guys ever. Maybe a kiss or two, but never anything more, even as a kid."

Piper shakes her head "Why didn't I instantly figure that out," she laughs. "As I've told you many times, I have no problem at all with your sexuality."

"I'm glad. I really like the connection we've made Pipes. Don't tell Nicki, but I feel myself being more open with you than her. "

"I feel the same Alex. Polly may have the title bff, but I feel so much closer to you. You are who I want to talk to and spend time with." Alex kisses her forehead.

"I did promise to go furniture shopping with you today. So I guess we should probably leave this coziness and get ready."

The next day or so passes by quickly. They find a bedroom set that Alex likes and desks for their forthcoming office. Setting everything up to be delivered at the new address Wednesday afternoon. Piper finishes figuring out her registration stuff. While she takes care of that, Alex meets with the team to talk about Thursday's transfer procedures and the official start on Friday. When they both return that evening they box up Piper's apartment. Leaving a few unwanted kitchen items for Polly to use.

Wednesday morning the security teams and Piper's brother Cal all arrive to help with the move. They get the moving truck packed with furniture and all the boxes fairly easily. Piper packs up the last of the groceries she bought, leaving everything of Polly's in place. Piper puts her spare key on the counter, locks the door behind her and leaves that apartment for the last time. Piper has the biggest smile on her face. 'Now to officially start my new life.'

Alex notes the smile and is thrilled that Piper's not having second thoughts. When the truck is mostly unloaded, Alex slips away to order pizzas for the guys and pick up some beverages. Everyone is thrilled when she returns with her hands full.

"Alex. There you are. I wondered where you disappeared to," Piper exclaims.

"Thought we should thank everyone for helping us today."

Piper beams at her thoughtfulness. "What kinds of pizza did you get Al?"

"Pepperoni, Supreme, BBQ Chicken, and a Vegetarian. Also got sodas and beers."

"Thanks Alex!" Cal exclaims and turns to his sister, "Pipe keep her around."

"I plan to Cal." Piper winks and Alex almost blushes.

"So I hear your the head of the new detail Alex."

"That's right Cal. I'm team lead and the body person. Colton, Bradley and Chase are also a part of the team."

"I don't know what you did to my sister Alex, but she's never been happy about security, until now."

Alex smiles "I think it has more to do with Piper's determination to choose her own people than with anything me or the guys did."

"Don't sell yourself short Alex. Seriously, Piper's happier lately than I've ever seen her. It's nice to see." Cal smiles.

"Hey Al" Piper yells from the other room. "Who is doing security tomorrow?"

"Hey Guys, can I get your attention for a minute? I know some of you need to leave soon. So I mentioned Thursday to you. I will be taking one of the spots and I need a volunteer for the second. Then Friday our team officially starts."

"I can do it." Bradley states with a smile.

"Okay. Pipes, what time does Donovan need to leave for Connecticut?"

"Around 9am maybe. I'll text him to confirm." Piper looks at the group. "Guys leave me your cell numbers so I can text you if I need to. I find myself texting more than calling. Alex is your main contact, but I appreciate having the info as well."

"Al, Donovan just replied. He says if you could check in with him by 8:45 he'd appreciate it."

"Okay Bradley that applies to you too. Be here by 8:45 please." Alex says while locking eyes with him.

"I will see you then Alex and Piper." Bradley smiles brightly. He leaves along with the rest of the security guys.

"So Cal, you need to rush off or do you wanna stay and grab some dinner with us later?" Piper asks her baby bro.

"I'll stay for awhile Pipe. Always enjoying spending time with you without the folks around."

Piper's face lights up. Thrilled to have Alex and Cal hanging out with her. "Cal why don't you and Alex get the electronics set up. That way you'll have some entertainment while we unload boxes."

Cal is enjoying telling Alex embarrassing Piper stories while she's setting up her bedroom. Alex tries to control the volume of her laughter. Last thing she needs is Pipes getting mad. 'Cal Chapman isn't half bad. I could see myself going out and having a beer with the guy.'

"So your the third child right?"

"Yup, there's golden boy Danny, definitely Carol's favorite. He's a Dr. The only one in the family to live up to the family name. There's such an age difference that I've never really known him. Pipes had a decent relationship with him at one point. But that went out the window and soon as Carol started comparing kids and why couldn't she be like Danny. The perfect child in her eyes. Me and Pipe never measured up. The difference is she really tried to please and I didn't give a shit. I went out of my way to be the screw-up. So much easier when nothing is expected of you. But not Piper, she tried to meet any and every standard my parents had. Dealt with all of Carol's insane ideas about image, about having appropriate boyfriends from rich families and how she was supposed to one day be a little trophy wife."

"Wow. She's told me pieces of that. But when you lay it all out, that's an alarming amount of pressure and expectations. No wonder Piper's been so eager to take control of her life in any and every way possible. I have a huge amount of admiration for that."

"I'm happy about that as well. I've seen a slow but continuous change in her since high school. She's more focused and determined than ever. And over the last few months I've seen her hitting new levels of happiness. I'm pretty sure you have something to do with that Alex, even her face lights up when she speaks about to or is near you."

"She means a lot to me Cal. We have great conversations about any and everything, are truly comfortable in each others presence, and she's becoming as important if not more so than Nicki, my actual best friend. And I know she'd say the same about Polly."

"I'm thrilled to hear that. Truly Alex. Piper deserves friends who actually care about her. Unlike Polly or any other the other vapid girls, who care about image and what being near Pipe can do from them. I tried many times over the years to point out that Polly was just like the rest of them. But she allowed it because she has never known anyone to see her and not all the other crap."

"Pipes and Polly had it out last week. I was listening in her bedroom, Piper said she'd call me if she needed me. My jaw dropped repeatedly hearing the things that came out of Polly's mouth. I was at my limit and about to go defend Piper, when Pipes returned to the room, locked the door behind her. Polly still spouting venom while Pipes buried herself against me. I apparently have a calming effect on her." Alex's mouth curls up into a small smile. "I am still fuming inside about Polly. She better be glad she made herself scarce the last few days."

"I would have loved to see you have a go at her." Cal chuckles.

"As long as Piper remains friends with her, there's always that chance." Alex states with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"What are you two laughing about?" Piper says taking a seat next to Alex and leaning against her.

"Just getting to know each other sis. Alex is good peeps. Having her around is just what you need."

Piper blushes, "I think so too." Alex opens her arms wider so Piper can move closer. Piper smiles and wraps Alex's arms around her. Her favorite place to be.

Cal takes note of how they interact but keeps his comments to himself for now. "So what kind of food are you thinking of for later Pipe?"

"I know a few really good places. There's a great italian cafe with great pasta. A hole in the wall burger joint/bar that is surprisingly good. And a mexican place with amazing margaritas and the food is not bad either. Do any of those sound tempting?"

"I would say burgers or mexican," Cal mentions.

Piper turns her head to look at the emerald eyes beside her. "And you Al?"

"My answer would be the same as Cal's. So that makes it your choice of which one." Her eyes still locked with the ocean blue eyes.

"I'm not hungry just yet, but I know what I'm leaning to." She winks, kisses Alex of the cheek. And gets up to hug her brother and kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go unpack the office."

"I should probably get some boxes unloaded as well. Cal here's the remote." Alex smiles then walks off.

Cal chuckles to himself. 'Yup, my big sis has herself a girl crush. Wonder if they'll end up together.'

Alex unpacks her bedroom and makes up her bed. 'I'm go glad Piper talked me into getting this set instead of the cheaper one I was leaning towards. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a proper bedroom. Not in a dorm or my small room at my Mom's that could only fit a twin mattress.'

* * *

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Alex! To what do I owe this treat?," Diane chuckles softly.

"I've been pretty busy the last week and a half. Sorry it took so long to call and check-in."

"It's okay baby. So catch me up."

"When I left your house. I drove to Northampton. Piper was looking at a couple of properties and wanted me to see them, since she wanted me to be her roommate. They were both really nice, but we ended up with the three-bedroom, so that we could have office space. We moved in earlier today."

"That sounds amazing. And how is Piper?"

"She's amazing Mom. I keep having to remind myself that she's my boss and roommate and leave it at that. I really like her Mom. We're so comfortable around each other and we have great conversations. She's really something special."

"Sounds like you like like her. Is she showing any signs towards you as well?"

"I do. I've only known her for a few weeks, but she affects me unlike anyone else. I try not to read too much into her interests. She seems to like cuddling up with me as much as possible. And surprisingly I like it too. Don't you dare tell Nicki that."

I won't baby. Nicki sure as hell doesn't need any ammunition, she gives you a hard enough time as it is." Diane smiles at hearing her daughter laugh. "As for Piper, just pay attention. See if she gets a little more flirty or if her touches are less platonic. She might feel as terrified of loosing you if she speaks up as you are of loosing her."

"You are so wise Mom. I'll do that. I'll watch and not push my luck unless she really shows me something."

"You deserve to be happy baby. And from what you've told me of her, she does too."

"I met her younger brother Cal today. He was going on and on about how they were raised and then about Polly and how she's never really been a good friend to Pipes. I heard her and Polly going at it recently. I couldn't believe my ears how much venom was coming out of her mouth. And all Piper was trying to do was get through to her and stick up for herself. It broke my heart a little."

"Baby that makes it even more important that you show Piper what it's like to be cared for because she is uniquely her, not someone's image of her."

"I know Mom. I try to show her that in words and actions."

"That's my girl! Keep at it baby." A question pops into her mind. "So Alex have you officially started work yet?"

"Tomorrow me and Bradley will work with two members of the current detail, while the other two go to Connecticut to swap out out equipment so that they can transfer it over to the new detail. Then on Friday my team has it's first official day. I gave the guys a tour of the campus and ran a few drills with them, while Piper was dealing with class registration that day."

"Hey Mom. I'm gonna have to let you go. I think I heard one of the Chapman's yelling out. They must be ready to go to dinner."

"Love you baby!"

"Love you too Mom! I'll try not to go so long between calls next time."

* * *

Alex returns to the living room. "Were you calling me Pipes?"

Piper turns and locks eyes with her. "Just seeing if you were getting hungry yet."

"I could eat. Where did Cal go?"

"Bathroom."

"So Pipes, which did you choose. We indulging in mexican or burgers?" Alex smirks.

"I'm thinking mexican. Remind me to get queso to mix with the salsa, the combo takes the tortilla chips to a new level." A smile lights up both their faces.

"That does sound good Pipes. Do you have a favorite dish?"

"I usually get a burrito or enchilada. They have a good diablo shrimp but unless you love heat, you really need a ton of rice to eat with it and cool off your mouth."

"That sounds like a challenge." Alex smirks

"Knock yourself out. If you can conquer it without extra rice than you are better with pepper heat than me." Piper winks.

Alex pulls Piper closer and kisses her on the cheek. They hear Cal's voice coming down the hall and break apart.

"So Cal. You ready to go eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay I'll send Donovan a text. They should be here in a few minutes." Piper walks towards her bathroom.

"So Alex. Did you get a destination outta Piper?"

"Yeah. She's in the mood for mexican."

Cal has a shocked look on his face. "Alex, you've gotta teach me your secret. When Piper says she isn't going to tell something, she doesn't give it up until the last second. You are literally in the parking lot before she breathes a word. So seriously, what is your trick?"

Alex smirks "I don't know what to tell you Cal. I simply asked which cuisine we were eating. Then she starts telling me about queso salsa and diablo shrimp."

"Wow. Did she even mention margaritas."

"Only this afternoon when she was laying out choices. Why?"

"Alex, my sister loves margaritas. She's a major lightweight. If she goes beyond two, it's a whole different side of her."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Louder volume. Super flirty. Loves to dance. It becomes amusing, except if you have to deal with her raging hangover the next day. She can be quite scary then."

Alex looks stunned. 'The flirty dancing part sounds like something I'd absolutely love. The hangover sounds vicious. Maybe I can distract Piper with dancing before she goes too far. Better check the bathroom for aspirin and anything else that would help with a hangover. If not I definitely need to stop at a drug store before we return.'

Piper returns to the living room and immediately hears a knock. She opens it for the detail then turns to Alex and notices a strange look on her face. "Al is something wrong?" she asks nervously.

Alex locks eyes and smiles. "Nope all good."

"Everyone ready?," they shake their heads yes. "Okay, we'll be going to Casa El Mezcal." She says to the security detail. "Just let me grab my purse and we can go."

The food was amazing and so were the drinks. Alex and Piper both had one margarita before Alex switched to beer. Piper finds herself lost in thought and feeling. 'I starting to wonder if being around the gorgeous brunette could be a natural high, because the warmth and happiness I'm feeling is a lot stronger than this mixed drink could ever account for. Every feature is absolutely perfect. How can someone be so exquisite. Alex, I want you more than anything, to touch every inch of that silky skin, to kiss those extraordinary lips, to feel your body completely pressed to mine.'

Piper leans in closer and finally tunes back into Alex's raspy voice. The smile just won't leave her face. 'I like being close to you. I don't really know if I can explain it, but something draws me into you. You awaken something in me. Every innuendo, every suggestive remark, every time you're playful, with each and every little tease I feel my temperature rise. Each time hoping you'll push things just a little farther.'

After finishing her second margarita, Piper grabs Alex's hand and pulls her to the makeshift dance floor. Alex noticed how Piper kept pulling closer and closer to her as they danced. It was becoming harder and harder for her not to start grinding into the blonde or making out with her. Piper seemed to be loosing more inhibitions every second. Alex finally pulled away and walked to the bathroom, splashing water on her face to cool down. 'If I wasn't such a professional, I'd let her do whatever she wants to me. It'd be so much easier if I knew how she truly felt, what she actually wants in a relationship or whatever. Must remember to carefully broach the situation when we're sober.'

Alex returned to the table to find Piper working on her third mixed drink of the night. Piper was becoming increasingly flirty. Alex shoots Cal a look of _help me. _He shoots back a look of _no way, _before shaking his head.

"C'mon Pipes, lets go home." Alex says looking carefully at the blonde.

"But I'm having fun Al. Aren't you?"

"Yes Pipes, I've been having fun. But I'm working tomorrow and need sleep to be as alert as possible. And I have a little more unpacking to do before I can sleep."

Piper makes a sad puppy dog face. "Please Alex!"

"Not tonight kid. Maybe another night."

Piper buries her face in Alex's neck. "Fine, but you owe me."


	20. Chapter 20

For the first time in five days, Alex and Piper do not sleep in the same bed, but their individual ones, with Cal on the couch. A few minutes before Bradley is due to arrive, Alex takes a glass of water and some pain killers into Piper's room. Piper is softly moaning and Alex is at first concerned. As she makes her way forwards the moans get louder and she hears her name slip from the blonde's mouth. Alex studies Piper's movements closely. 'Is she having a sex dream about me? Her moans keep getting louder. Her back seems to be arching up. I should get out of here I don't need to be caught watching her.'

As Alex is leaving the room Piper calls out "Right there. Right there baby. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop Alex. I need you to push me over the edge." Alex's jaw drops. 'Damn this is the sexiest thing ever. I hope it's not the lingering alcohol causing this.' She quickly leaves the room.

"Hey Cal! Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet Alex. I'll grab something or the way home."

"You sure? I'm about to make coffee, scrambled eggs, toast, and maybe bacon if we have any."

"Thanks. But I really do need to get home as soon as possible. Have some stuff going on this afternoon that I can't be late for. I've already called my detail. They should be here any minute."

Alex no sooner starts the coffee before there's a knock at the door. She opens it and doesn't recognize who it is. "Hey Cal. I think this might be for you."

"Your right Alex." He gives her a hug. Then whispers "Take good care of my sister!"

She nods her head and he leaves. The door has barely closed when there's another knock. This time Bradley.

"Hey thanks for being a few minutes early. I'm making coffee. It should be done soon. I'll grab my phone and check in with Donovan."

Bradley sits quietly until Alex returns. "Okay Donovan and his team are headed this way. Feel free to open the door when he knocks. I'm gonna scramble some eggs and make toast. Would you like any Bradley?"

"No Alex. I've already eaten. But thank you for the offer."

"You can turn on the tv, just keep it low Piper's still in bed." He nods his head.

Alex makes a scrambled egg sandwich for herself. Putting the rest of the eggs and toast in the microwave for Piper when she gets up. Donovan arrives and lays out the details. It's decided that Bradley and Ben and some other guy will monitor the perimeter and hallways while Alex stays inside with Piper and getting frequent text updates from the guys. They leave and Alex takes a quick shower before checking on Piper. 'The pills are still there. Her eyes aren't open but she keeps covering them. I need to make sure the room is as dark as possible.' After managing the task she starts to leave but hears a moan from Piper. This one clearly unpleasant.

"Hey Pipes. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Alex frowns at her then sits on the bed near her head.

"If you can prop yourself up for just a minute, I've got you painkillers and water."

"Thanks. Can I not open my eyes and still do this?" Alex chuckles softly.

"Sure Pipes. I'll help you. Open your mouth." She places a tablet inside. "Here's a bit of water to help you swallow," as she pours the liquid into her mouth. "Swallow for me. Good. Now let's repeat that one more time." Afterwards Alex helps lower Piper back onto the mattress.

"Thank you Al." Piper half smiles while scrunching her eyebrows because of the hangover.

"If there's nothing on your schedule today, I'm gonna let you go back to sleep. Let me know if you need anything. And once food sounds good. I'll reheat the breakfast I made earlier or get to something entirely different." Alex kisses Piper's forehead then walks out and closes the door. 'My poor baby's hurting. I need to think up a kind gesture for after that nasty hangover is out of her system.'

Alex keeps up with all text updates from the guys. She's also unpacking her part of the office and peaking in on Piper from time, keeping in mind when she can offer up more painkillers. She even manages to unpack hers and Piper's books onto the massive bookshelf.

Donovan and the other guy return. So Alex grabs her forms and goes outside for the transfer process. They finish up fairly quickly. Bradley stays for a quick run through of the equipment list and all the new toys. Alex excuses herself to go check on Pipes. She's barely through the door before Piper is halfway across the room and advancing quickly. She wraps Alex up in a big hug and thanks her countless times for taking care of her.

"You don't have to thank me Pipes. I just wish there was something I could have done to make the pain so away faster. I don't like seeing you hurting, even if it's just a stupid hangover."

Piper smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "So my stomach started growling. You were saying something about food earlier?"

"Well I made myself a scrambled egg sandwich earlier. But you probably want something more substantial by now."

"Yeah" Piper smiles. She heads to the kitchen to see what sounds good. Deciding to turn the toasts Alex made into grilled cheese and pair it with a tomato soup. "Do you want anything Al?"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry yet." Alex smiles at her. "I'm gonna go back downstairs and check out the teams all new equipment. You should of seen Bradley's eyes light up. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Text me if you need anything okay."

"Thanks Alex. Once this is done. I plan to veg in front of the tv for awhile."

"I'll join you soon."

The food makes Piper feel better. She finds her mind drifting to Alex. 'I remember having fun dancing with Alex. She was pulling back. Why? Was I coming on too strong? Does she not want me like that? We've been increasing the flirting with each other. Have I read her wrong? Is the way I feel one-sided. I hope not. I want her. I need her. She feels more and more like the part that makes my puzzle complete. I can't loose her, not in any part of my life.'

Alex returns and notices something is wrong with Piper. She's all spaced out. Her breathing is uneven and she looks like she's going to break down. Alex slowly sits down beside her and pulls Piper into her arms. Piper clings tightly but doesn't say a word.

"Pipes. Look at me please. What's wrong kid? How can I help?"

Piper slowly turns her head towards Alex. She's on the verge of tears but manages to softly say "hold me."

Alex holds her until her breathing has finally even out and calmed. She pulls back slightly. "Pipes what's made you so upset?"

"I- I," she shakes her head and whispers "I don't know how you feel."

"How I feel about what Piper? Help me out here. I can't answer you if I don't understand the question your trying to get answers for." She softly runs her hands through Piper's soft blonde hair.

"You pulled away from me last night." Piper lowers her head but continues. "Now I'm confused. I thought we were feeling the same things, but now... I don't know anything."

Alex can feel her heart breaking for Piper. 'Does she feel not good enough because I pulled away? Doesn't she know she's far too good for me, or anyone else for that matter? I can't let her think that. Not for a moment longer. I hope this doesn't backfire on me.'

"Pipes. I pulled back because you had a lot of alcohol in your system. And I didn't want you making any kind of decisions while you were under the influence."

Piper looked at her trying hard to hold back the tears. Alex caught the look and pulled Piper closer kissing her on the cheek and softly caressing with her fingertips. "Pipes, what does this make you feel?"

"Warm. Calm. Cared for."

"Good. And do you know how much I care about you?"

Alex turns Piper's chin with her fingers. Locking eyes, both of them staring and not moving. "Pipes are you asking if I like you as a boss? A roommate? A person? Or if your attractive? Or if I'm attracted to you? Or if I want to be with you? You see how the questions are limitless. So I need you to clarify, so that I can answer the question you are truly asking me."

Piper blushes. Then finds the courage to lay her cards on the table. "Alex I like you. Every part of you. You make me feel unlike anyone else I've ever known. I love our conversations. I love the way you look at me. The way you can calm me so easily. The way you look. How fabulous it feels to cuddle up next to you or wake up to find our bodies entwined. I want and need you so desperately Alex. I want to be with you as often as possible and in every way imaginable. I want you Alex." Piper looks down at her hands.

"Oh Pipes. I have never felt about a girl the way that I feel about you. I've always been a one and done type, or maybe a bit longer with fuck buddies. Never have I truly wanted to know all about a girl. Never have I snuggled, much less enjoyed it. Never have I had such depth of emotion. Never have I felt so connected to anyone, it even bypasses my love for my Mom, my true best friend; despite Nicki having the title. Never have I had to try so hard to restrain myself, because I was afraid of the consequences if I let go and pursued the one woman I want so desperately." She looks at Piper until their eyes finally lock. "Does that answer all your questions Pipes?"

"So you are attracted to me and want to be with me?," Piper quietly asks.

"Yes Pipes. I'm incredibly attracted to you and want you more than anything." Alex pauses, "You're far too good for me, but I would do anything to protect you, show you your worth when you fail to see it, love you for who you truly are not what people think you are of want you to be. And absolutely blow your mind in the bedroom. I'll treasure your beautiful body and do anything to make sure you are completely satisfied."

Piper lets out a moan at the description. Alex leans forward and brushes the hair away from her eyes. Then slides her finger down Piper's face, so soft and subtle as she slowly and deliberately strokes her cheek. Alex moves her hand but not her body. So close as they gaze into each others eyes. Staring and smiling for what feels like an eternity. Alex leans in even more and whisper in Piper's ear. "I want you."

Piper moans at the deep raspy tone. 'She's so sexy, Alex's voice electrifies every ounce of my being.' Piper closes her eyes and breathes deep, her body reacting to Alex's every word. Alex's finger traces down her neck just as slowly and deliberately as before, down the length of Piper's neck to her shoulder blade, then brushes downward barely touching her breast. Down her stomach and finally resting on Piper's leg. Alex's hand is rubbing slowly but repeatedly on her jeans. Piper's breathing slows to match the rhythm of Alex's circular motions. Piper softly moans again. 'Why does it feel like I'm melting inside?'

Alex moves her face but keeps her hand. The other hand caresses Piper's face, both lost in each others eyes. The deep beautiful blue and emerald green both completely entranced. 'Alex moves her full lips ever closer to mine. The anticipation is killing me but I know that whatever she does, or however she delays, will only make the kiss that much sweeter. Make me want her even more.'

Piper puts her arms around Alex and closes her eyes. 'I can sense her almost touching me, such an intense feeling. The smell of her body, the gentle breeze of her breath upon my skin, the warmth of Alex's body close to mine, the sound of our hearts beating ever faster; it's almost too much. After what feels like minutes of her moving mere millimeters towards me, Alex's soft full lips finally meet mine. The only way to describe it is amazing. Pure perfection. I've never felt so wanted.'

Alex gives her the most exquisite kiss she's ever known. Piper is grinning ear to ear. She whispers in Alex's ear. "You want to add another title to you list and be my girlfriend."

Alex has a genuine smile on her face. "Yes Pipes. I would love to be your girlfriend." The two spend the rest of the night making out, but don't take things any farther.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex's alarm goes off the next morning. She quickly turns it off, turning her head to glance at Piper's sleeping form. They are in their favorite sleep position, all entwined in each other. 'My beautiful girlfriend. The very thought brings a smile to my face. What did I possibly do worthy of landing this beautiful creature in front of me. And to think I was so close to loosing her by trying to be respectful and professional.' She shakes her head and slowly tries to remove herself from Piper without waking her. As much as she would love to stay in her embrace, it is her first official day of work and she wants to start the team out right.

Alex showers, dresses and gets ready for the day. She checks in on her sleeping beauty then goes to make coffee. It's a later start today, but come Monday the team needs to be ahead of Piper's course schedule. It occurs to her that they haven't talked about it yet, being far to busy with the move and becoming girlfriends.

Alex hears a knock at the door as the first of her team in. "I'm making coffee. Do you want any?" She asks Chase.

"Yes. Thanks Alex. Can I get two sugars in that?"

"Sure. Remind the guys to keep their voices down. Piper wasn't up yet when I checked on her. I'm gonna make myself a quick breakfast. Would you please answer the door for the team."

Alex heats up a bagel and adds some toppings. Takes Chase his coffee. Then she takes her food and her own coffee into Piper's room to check on her.

After kissing her on the cheek, Piper's eyes start to flutter open. "Good morning babe," Alex says with a huge smile on her face.

Piper returns the smile, "Good morning baby. Look at you all dressed and ready to go."

"Gotta impress the boss and start the team off on a good impression." Alex smirks. "So I failed to ask what your schedule for the day is like." Alex starts to eat her breakfast while admiring the blonde.

"Nothing scheduled. But I do need to hit the bookstore and buy my books and supplies for the term. Is there anything we need to get for the office. I failed to catalogue it when I was unpacking boxes in there. So unlike me." Piper locks eyes with Alex. "What you got there baby?"

"Coffee is ready when you are. I made myself a raisin cinnamon bagel with some almond butter and apricot jelly. Want me to make you one?"

"Sure Al, after my shower."

"Anything else besides the bookstore today?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Alex kisses her. "Okay, I better check that the other guys arrived. Then set out a security plan for today."

The guys are all present when Alex enters the living room. "Hey guys. Anyone else want coffee? Help yourselves, just leave at least a cup or two for Piper."

When everyone has served themselves and are seated, she starts laying out her security plan. Both when Piper is at home and also when she is out. "You all know your roles. When Piper is in the apartment, it's mostly just surveying. Bradley learned the finer details of that yesterday. So feel free to ask him how it went with the two guys from the previous detail, how they split up the tasks. I'll let you explain that Bradley. I'm going to make Piper breakfast, but I'll still be able to hear you. The floor is yours."

Alex listens while working on Piper's breakfast. Piper enters the kitchen with her hair still damp. Alex smiles and hands her the bagels, then fixes her coffee to the blonde's tastes.

"Mmmmmm. This is delicious Al, thank you." They both smile and head in different directions.

Alex tells the team that they will be leaving within the hour to go to the campus bookstore and maybe an office supply store. That one of the guys will remain in the SUV styled van. The other guys will have discreet body cams, where both video and audio will stream securely to the van. Bradley volunteers for van duty. A task Alex has decided will rotate between him and Colton. She sends them all to the garage to get more familiar with the equipment.

* * *

Alex walks in Piper's room but doesn't see her. So she checks out the office, and sees her beautiful blonde making a list. "What you working on babe?"

Slightly startled Piper turns around and throws her arms around Alex's neck. "Just making a list of the things we need in here." She then kisses Alex deeply. A slow moan leaves both of them. After a minute or two Alex pulls away.

"Babe, we've got to save our affection for when the guys aren't around. I sent them to check out the new toys, but I don't know for how long. So unless you want to come out before we've even had a chance to fully explore, then I suggest we keep things platonic."

"I guess your right Al. But all I wanna do is touch you and kiss you constantly."

"Me too babe. But" Alex trails off as she kisses her neck. "Knowing you are my girlfriend is gonna make it easier for me. Because now I know that we both crave each other." Alex smirks. "Now let's finish that list and we can go get it accomplished."

"Well, I of course need notebook paper and I like to get new pens and highlighters. Also need some new binders. We probably need a stapler, staple remover. Do you want a tape dispenser, paperclips, or file folders?"

"The last two definitely Pipes. Short of wrapping presents, I won't need much tape. So maybe just one of the cheap multi packs. Do the desks lock?"

"Yes. I put the keys in the center drawer of both."

"Oh. We probably need desk lamps in here." Alex looks at Piper writing, until the blonde turns back towards her. "We've been so busy the last few days that I forgot to ask how registration went. Did you get the classes you wanted?"

"Yes baby. I have three courses on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday as well as 2 courses on Tuesday and Thursday. Plus and an internship at a media company with radio and tv in house. So basically I'll be busy as always."

"Make me a list of the courses, buildings, room numbers, days and times. Plus the media address, days and times, please. Me and the guys need to make up a specific security plan to accommodate your schedule."

"Yeah sure. Do you think we need a paper scanner?"

"That's a great idea Pipes. Let me know when your ready to go shopping. I should go check on the team."

"Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be set to go Al." They smile and then Alex heads

"So guys, have you all gotten acquainted with the new equipment?" Alex smirks.

"They gave us some pretty cool gear" Chase states proudly. Colton and Bradley agree.

"Whoever is in charge of the SUV that day drives, unless it's a roadtrip, where you will switch off. So since Bradley volunteered earlier, he's responsible for the keys today. Colton come with me to escort Piper down. Chase keep your eyes out for anyone or anything that looks suspect. Any questions?" The guys all nod no. So Alex returns to the apartment with Colton.

"Colton keep alert. We'll be out soon."

Entering the apartment she calls out for Piper. Piper walks towards her and they leave the apartment. Colton being the first on the elevator so he can look behind the girls. The trip to the garage and onto the bookstore went quickly. Alex asking questions about how the previous detail handled her school days and what she did and didn't like about how things were handled. Alex is adding notes onto her phone.

Once there. Alex tells the guys to gear up. "Keep a watch. For today it should only look like I'm with Piper. Colton and Chase, do you recall the switch up technique that me and Bradley did in training?"

"Yes Alex." They say in unison.

"Good. Today will be an example of me and Piper appearing as friends. On class day we may revert back to when everyone not in the SUV, will all appear to not be with her, like we did in training. Everyone on the same page?"

"Yes Alex." The guys once again answer in unison. Alex asks "Bradley?"

He shoots back, "Yes Alex. Sorry for the slow reply, I didn't know if the team had their ears on or not."

"No problem Bradley. And for all of you, always have your ears in, whether we're using body cams that day or not. And I think we will use them anytime they can be inconspicuous. The point is for us to blend in and monitor unless we sense a problem or Piper locks eyes and indicates she wants us closer. If you didn't read her expressions well in the courses, you might wanna have refresher sessions between now and Monday."

Alex turns and locks eyes with Piper. "You ready to shop Pipes?"

"Yes Alex. The bookstore is in the Student Union mid-campus. Guys it's a large grayish building with lots of flags in a semi-circle at the front."

"Okay guys let's go. Colton first. Then a minute or two later us. And after another minute Chase. Go ahead Colton."

Alex and Piper stay on the sidewalk. The guys on the grass, occasionally switching sides or positions. From the side of her peripheral vision she checks on the guys, while also keeping an eye out in front of and besides her and Piper. She opens the door for the blonde as they enter the building. Piper grabs Alex's hand and drags her towards the entrance to the store. Alex releases her hand and signals to Chase to enter first.

"So what exactly are we looking for Pipes? Point us towards the first area you need to look in."

"The business section. Alex, see the class number signs, the book or books are generally in the stack underneath. I need 4011, 4027, and 4066."

"Got it Pipes." Alex walks further down the row keeping one eye on the blonde and quick glances at the numbers. "Found 4066 Pipes."

"Grab everything listed on the sign, get used it they have any." Piper smiles.

They both find a number and meet in the middle for the third one. Alex takes the books out of Piper's hands and makes a stack on her arms. "We done in the business section?"

"Yeah Al. Now we need communications. 4200 and 4530. It's this direction." She grabs Alex's sleeve and pulls her to the other section.

Alex catches eyes with the guys, nodding at them as she moves down the aisle. There are two books under 4530 that Alex adds to the stack. She returns her glance to the blonde. Smiling widely at her girlfriend as she heads towards her. "You find the last number Pipes?"

Piper adds a couple more books to Alex's arms. Smiling widely before dragging Alex to yet another area. She picks out a few t-shirts and sweatshirts. "What's with all the clothing Pipes?"

Piper whispers in Alex's ear "For the team to blend in better. Guess I should have asked for sizes beforehand, huh?"

Alex grins widely and texts the guys for their shirt/sweatshirt sizes. She whispers in Piper's ears "Well I usually go for large, sometimes medium if I really wanna show off my assets." Piper turns and looks at Alex with lust in her eyes and unconsciously licking her lips. Alex raises and eyebrows and smirks.

"But I think I might save the tight shirts for your own private show." She says softly. Glad that she mutes her mic whenever talking privately to Piper, and un-mutes it if they are making general conversation.

"You better. Otherwise I don't think I could contain myself."

Alex grins and checks her texts. She relates the correct sizes to Piper. Piper switches out some of the clothing. Then throws them over Alex's shoulder. And drags her to the register, relieving Alex from her carrying duties and soon as its their turn to check out. Alex stretches out her muscles after holding all the heavy books. They grab the bags and the team heads back to the SUV.

Alex asks them team abut anything they saw or noticed. There were a few guys checking out Piper or her, but nothing of note overall. They head to the office store of Pier's choice. Alex and Piper picking out what they need and the guys watching the surroundings as always.

Once back in the SUV, Alex asks "Anyone hungry? Any pit stops that need to make before returning to the apartment?" Piper suggests a deli and what she's wanting. Alex buys the two of them lunch to go. The guys take turns going in and buying their own.

"Okay team. Monitor the complex like Bradley detailed earlier. You can take turns getting your lunch break, say half and hour or so, then filter back into rotation and let someone else go. If you observe anything odd text or call me immediately. Otherwise regular check-ins are fine. I know surveillance gets boring sometimes, but it's the only way we can stay on top. We're proving ourselves every day not only to Piper but also the company that employs us. They pay attention to our daily security reports. So observation skills are key. We're salary not hourly, so be prepared to put in the time. I'll work with you if there are appointments or the like that you need to take care of. But for now, don't go planning any vacations or anything." Alex smirks.

"Hey Colton would you grab some bags in one hand on our way up?"

"Yes Alex. Are you ready to go Piper?"

"Yeah. Thank you for asking." Piper grabs their lunch and apparel, while Alex gets the books and desk lamps, and Colton most the rest of the office supplies.


	22. Chapter 22

Once alone. Alex and Piper sink onto the couch and spread out their lunch on the coffee table. Piper retrieves beverages and then re-situates herself so she's all curled into Alex. Alex smiles at her girl and eats her lunch. Piper does the same. Alex cleans up the mess and Piper grabs her class schedule, campus map, and a notebook and writing utensils. Writing out all the information Alex asked for earlier in the day. Highlighting buildings on the map and schedule by color. She carefully goes through each of her class days with Alex. Making sure Alex knows what room she will be in and what time each class finishes. Alex keeps going over it until she has it practically memorized. She takes pictures of the pages and texts them to the team to study up on.

They both take care of their own tasks and projects for the rest of the afternoon. Alex asks if Piper wants to eat in or go out later for dinner. Piper chooses the first option. Alex calls the team upstairs for a quick de-briefing, gathering all the info. she needs to fill-out the daily report. Then dismisses the guys to enjoy their evening and giving them a report time for the next day. She gets the report filled out, scanned, and emailed to headquarters. Then changes into more comfortable clothes. Grabbing a novel off the bookshelf, she settles into the couch to relax until Piper is ready to start dinner.

Piper enters the living room and hour or so later. "I was wondering where you went Alex. And here you are looking all sexy reading. What story you got there Al?"

"One I've read countless times before. There's a certain charm to _The Great Gatsby _that never grows old._"_

I can't remember the last time I read that one. I think the last non-academic thing I read were the Chronicles of Narnia books. I really liked those as a kid." Alex lifts an eyebrow.

"How many are there? I think I read a few but not the whole series."

"Seven I think. I have the edition that combines all the stories into one big book." Piper smiles at her girlfriend. "So you getting hungry yet Al?"

"A little bit. What's on the menu for tonight babe?"

"I'm kinda wanting pasta, some variety or meat, and of course sauce. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah pasta is great. What meat and type of sauce you going for? Tomato, alfredo, or cheese?"

"I haven't even thought of cheese, but now that you mention it. Maybe a spicy chicken mac and cheese?"

"Sure. Do you have a recipe for a great cheese sauce?"

Piper smirks, "Should I take it that you do?"

Alex laughs. "Maybe." Piper grabs her hand and leads her to the kitchen.

They retrieve all the ingredients they need. Start boiling water. Piper cooks up a spiced chicken breast and dices it into pieces, while Alex is melting multiple types of cheese with a little bit of milk to make and ooey gooey creamy sauce. The cooked pasta in added and mixed around, and finally the chicken, all stirred until completely coated. Piper has toasted up some seasoned bread, blending until crumbs, and added to a little melted butter. Alex serves up the mix into big pasta bowls, sprinkles the crumb mixture and zaps just long enough until a coating has formed. They take their pasta bowls into the living room. Both pleased by the taste and how quickly they got everything done by working together.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen they curl up against each other on the couch. Both in their own little world yet enjoying their physical closeness. Alex starts rubbing everywhere on Piper's body, unintentionally moving below her shirt. 'Her skin is so damn soft and warm under my fingertips. She always smells so good. Wonder which of her products causes such a tantalizing scent. I've been waiting so patiently to fully touch her. Don't know how much longer I can wait to fully claim my girlfriend, to express my want for her in more than mere words.' Alex starts kissing Piper's neck.

"Mmmmm. That feels good Al." Piper moves even closer against Alex, playing with the hand of her girlfriend not currently under her shirt. 'I love how even the smallest touch from her makes me calm yet excited at the same time. Wonder how much longer till I get to see that gorgeous pale body. I can't imagine how much sexier my dreams will be after I have a full visual. Nope, not gonna wait any longer.'

Piper lets her hands roam under Alex's shirt, starting with her abdomen and soon moving upward to explore Alex's bra covered breasts. Small moans escaping from them both as Alex mirrors her movements. After awhile bit she feels Alex unclasping her bra. She tries to copy but is having a bit of trouble with the clasp.

Alex laughs softly "Let me give you a hand with that Pipes." She sheds the unwanted fabric. Then locks eyes with Piper then pulls her t-shirt off before doing the same with Piper's. Both smiling widely at each other as they gaze at each other half naked for the first time.

"Oh Al! You are absolutely gorgeous baby." Piper's hands return to Alex's breasts. Moaning as she feels the fullness in her hands.

"Like my breasts don't you Pipes." Alex smirks then returns her hands to Piper's breasts.

"Mmmmm. You got that right. I adore your breasts they feel sooooo wonderful in my hands. I knew you had a great figure but this view is incredible."

"I love the feel of your breasts too Pipes. They fit so perfectly in my hands." Alex starts playing with her nipples, illiciting another moan from Piper. "And they're oh so responsive to my touch." Alex leaves her fingertips on one breasts while wrapping her mouth around the other nipple, sucking softly.

Piper's moans increase in volume. "Yes Al. Your mouth feels so damn good. Mmmm.'

Alex continues sucking and alternating breasts until an overcoming urge for Piper's mouth overtakes her. "You love me sucking your nipples. Do you know how good they feel and taste in my mouth?"

"No one has ever turned me on so much just focusing on my breasts. How have I never felt this amazing before? I can't wait to taste yours." Piper says with a slight blush.

Alex winks at her. "Pipes, my body is yours. You don't have to ask or delay. Touch me, taste me, anything you want."

Alex holds off on action, giving Piper a chance to better explore her body. 'I'm nowhere near through pleasing her. But I want her to move at her own pace. Especially since I doubt she's ever been with a woman.'

Piper begins playing with Alex's nipples. Trying to make her girl feel just as good as she is feeling. No sooner has she attached her mouth to Alex's hardened nipples, then a moan softly pour comes from the raven-haired beauty. Piper increases the pressure of her sucking as moans increase for both of them. 'Mmmm. I recognize this taste, what is it. Oh, it's marzipan, that's what Al's breasts smell and even taste like. No wonder I find them so addictive. I could spend hours with my mouth and hands on her breasts.' Piper catches Alex's gaze as she alternates breasts. Alex's eyes are fully dilated, the sight sends an electric feeling throughout Piper.

Alex's thoughts are all over the place. 'Pipes is so damn good at that. It's been far too long since I've gotten this type of intense attention from anyone. And it's even more satisfying knowing that it's my girlfriend.' "Yes Pipes, just like that babe!"

Alex and Piper both have their hands and mouths moving all over each other for at least another hour. Alex breaks away and Piper gives her a shocked look. "Pipes, we need to get ready for bed. I have to get at least a little sleep before the team shows back up."

"We are sleeping in the same bed aren't we Al?" Piper asks with a concerned look.

"Of course baby. Meet me in my bed when your ready. I'm really liking us waking up with our bodies all entwined." Alex smirks. Piper's face lights up as relief floods her body.

* * *

Alex quickly shuts off her alarm, which she set extra early so her breakfast will be eaten by the time the team arrives. But she can't help but stare at her girlfriend laying half on top of her. She smiles and slowly separates from the blonde making sure Piper's head is on a pillow where she was just laying.

Alex is smiling during her shower as thoughts of the last couple of nights flood her mind. 'It's so different to really take your time with someone. I'm kinda liking this slow physical build up between me and Pipes. Odd how everything about this relationship feels so completely different from anything I've known. Nicki would definitely badger me if she heard any details about me and Piper. The thought makes me shudder. Nope, definitely not ready to talk about my girl with her. But I do need to make a point to call Mom today and tell her all about me and Piper became girlfriends.'

Alex gets ready. Checks on a still sleeping Piper. Then makes her breakfast before the team arrives. She's feeling much more prepared about this morning's team meeting. The guys arrive right on time.

"Anyone have any problems making out the pictures I texted yesterday? If so, I've got the scanner working now and can send it in a .doc file."

"No problems here Alex. I was actually studying it last night," Bradley states. Colton and Chase then reply "Same here Alex."

Alex smiles at them. "I'm happy to hear that, this should all become second nature to us within a week or two. Here are the original copies from Piper. I'd like to get these laminated and in the SUV. Be sure to place them where they won't be seen by anyone other than the team." Alex runs them through the specifics in both pages. "I'm considering letting one team member at a time taking their own car and doing a quick run through of the paths taken, buildings and rooms visited. That way no one will be searching for anything on Monday and we can be better tuned in to Piper. Chase I'll let you go first. Let me know when you leave and return. Also take note of anything the team needs to be aware of for Monday. Whenever your ready Chase you may go."

"Yes Alex. I'll update you on my discoveries when I return." She nods. He heads out the door.

"And since we will be down a person for parts of today. Concentrate on mostly on indoor surveillance. Thanks guys." They nod and assume their tasks.

Alex checks again on Piper, who's still asleep in her bed. And places a kiss on her cheek. Piper doesn't stir, so Alex heads for the privacy of the office. She pulls out her phone and calls her Mom.

* * *

"Hey baby! I'm happy to hear from you so soon."

"You too Mom. Told you I'd try to be better at calling."

"So what's going on with you Alex," the happiness evident in Diane's voice.

"Well, since we last spoke, I got myself a girlfriend."

"Really baby? That's wonderful. Tell me all about the girl you are in a relationship with."

"It's Piper Mom. We went out with her brother the other night. Cal told me what a lightweight she was and that after two margaritas she became different. We headed to the dancefloor and she was all over me. I was trying to stay professional, especially since I know she was quite intoxicated. I finally had to pull away and head for the bathroom. When I returned I saw she was on her third margarita and was sure to have a hangover the next day. Cal wasn't helping, so I made up a reason for us to leave."

"It's great that your taking care of her baby."

"Thanks Mom. Anyways we get to the afternoon and I've been down looking at the new equipment with the guys. When I return I can tell something's not right with Pipes. She's sitting on the couch, her breathing clearly increased and she looks to be in a daze. I pull her close and she eventually tells me that she doesn't know how I feel. It seems my pulling away the previous night had really affected her. Mom I felt my heart breaking for her. I couldn't let her feel that way even a moment longer. I just hoped it wouldn't backfire on me."

"And what happened after that Alex?"

"I told her I pulled away because she was intoxicated and I didn't want her making any decisions that way. Then she completely opened up her heart to me telling me exactly how she felt and I did the same. Then she asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you. I had a feeling about you two. I'm so thrilled you both worked it out."

"Thanks Mom. I am so incredibly happy I can't even describe it. I'm taking it slow with her and savoring every moment. Though I don't know how long that'll last, since our desire for each other keeps escalating."

"Sounds exciting! I do expect to meet her at some point."

"Mom, I'd love that too. But that might be awhile. Her classes start Monday and she's taking a full load plus an internship. Me and guys have plenty to stay on top of. Honestly Mom, you'd almost have to come for a visit at the apartment."

"I might have to do that baby. I'll give you awhile to get settled into the routine before we start talking about anything specific."

"I appreciate that."

"No problem baby. And congratulations on your new girl. She sounds very special."

"She's everything Mom. I think you'll really like her when you meet."


	23. Chapter 23

Alex decides to let Piper sleep as long as she wants. After all the blonde only has another day or so before diving into her busy schedule. Alex closes her eyes and visualizes exactly what needs to happen with each team member on Monday. Then grabs a book, keeping her phone close as she reads.

A couple of hours later Piper comes into the living room with damp hair. "Al, is there any coffee still?"

"Yes Pipes." Alex smirks, it fades into a smile as Piper walks closer. She can't resist giving her a quick kiss.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late. Why didn't you wake me Al?"

"I thought you could you the extra sleep. Especially since your hectic schedule starts soon."

Piper smiles and heads for the kitchen. Alex asks "Do you want me to get you some food?"

After looking through the fridge and freezer, without anything jumping out at her. "Sure Al, that'd be great. Have you eaten lunch?"

"No, I haven't. What sounds good to you Pipes?"

"Honestly, I think I'd like a burger and fries."

Alex smiles, "That does sound good Pipes. Anywhere in particular?"

"There's a bar called Rav's about a block or so from where we got the office supplies. I always like the bacon turkey burger with pepper jack and the sauce. No other toppings or condiments. Just a big serving of their seasoned steak fries."

"A woman who knows exactly what she wants. I like that in my girl." Piper grins ear to ear.

Alex texts Bradley to see if any team members are at the campus. No one is. She asks Bradley to come see her.

"Hey Pipes can you write down your order for me?"

"Sure Al."

Bradley knocks on the door. Alex opens the door. She tells him she's gonna make a food run and asks that hangs out in the apartment while she's gone.

"Pipes, Bradley is gonna chill out in the apartment while I go get us food. Need me to grab anything while I'm out?"

"No Al. Just anything you yourself want."

"I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Food's here Pipes. Come and get it."

"What do you want to drink Al?"

"Soda for me please."

Piper returned with two glasses of soda and a handful of napkins. "So what kind of burger did you get Al?"

"The jalapeno burger sounded good." Alex takes a bite. "Mmmm, this burger is good Pipes. Nice choice."

"Here have a bite of mine."

Alex smiles then takes a bite. "Yours is good too Pipes."

"Told ya," she winks at her girlfriend.

"Anything on your to do list for the weekend?"

Piper leans in and whispers "Only you baby!"

Alex moans. "Keep it platonic. The guys are still around and I only have so much self-control around you." She shoots the blonde a warning look.

Piper sighs. "Let me know when I get my girl back." She walks out of the room and reads a book in her bedroom.

Alex lays on the couch and returns to her book, periodically reading texts from the guys. She decides to let the guys go a little early, giving them an early start time for the next day. Then goes to check on her girl.

"Hey babe. What are you up to?" Alex sits down next to Piper and gives her a kiss.

"Mmmmmm. I've been craving that Al."

"Me too Pipes." Alex deepens the kiss.

Making out turns into foreplay. Neither woman can get enough of the other. Both smiling widely and staying as close to each other as possible. The occasional moan coming from both of their lips for their half-naked play. Al glances at the clock then moves away.

"Al, baby why'd you stop." A pout and disappointment on her face.

"Sorry Pipes. I really need to call it a night. I need to get up extra early to adjust the team to your Monday schedule." Alex gives her a quick kiss.

"Really? I was hoping we would take things to the next level. Do you not want that?"

Alex locks eyes with Piper and pulls her close. "Of course I want that Pipes. I can't wait to see and experience all of you. I want it as much as you. But I also kinda like taking it slow. It's new to me and I really like it."

"I like it too. I just really want all of you. I'm a hundred percent sure of how I feel about you Al. I crave what we've yet to experience."

"Patience babe. I promise to make it worth your while." Alex gets up. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, whose room tonight Pipes?"

"Yours." Piper is already planning to take care of herself once Alex falls asleep.

* * *

Alex gets up as early as she will need to for the M,W, F schedule. She slips out of her girlfriends embrace and leaves her to sleep while she gets ready. After eating, she makes notes of things to talk to the team about. Then goes to look in on Piper. Waking her since she's in the wrong bedroom.

Kissing Piper on the cheek, "Wake up babe. The team will be here soon and your in my bed."

"But I'm comfy Al. What time is it anywhere?"

"It's early babe, a little before 6:30. I needed to get the guys ready for tomorrow morning."

"Fine. But your making up for this later, preferably naked."

"Yes my blonde beauty. Now get up. You want breakfast?"

"Not yet Al."

Alex returns to the living room and hears a knock at the door. She lets the team in and starts her briefing of the day. "Okay guys, I want to run a mental exercise. Let me get you some pens and paper." On her way to the office she takes a pic of the photo currently face down on Piper's dresser.

"Okay guys. Listen up. Our job is to be ready for anything. So write down any and every tactic you can conceive from a 'villain' point of view, if your goal was to harm or force leverage for either Piper or Bill. Throw out not only conventional but also off the wall ways that would accomplish those objectives. Start your patrols but work on the list too. I would like to see what you've come up with by lunch. Any questions?"

"Any particular reason we're doing this now" Bradley asks.

"Not from a threat perspective. It's more a way to conceive every possibility and know how to handle it should it ever present itself. Anyone else?" Alex eyes each of the guys, "Well in that case regular reports and a list by lunch please."

Alex pulls out her phone and texts a request to Bill. He calls, instead of texts, half an hour later.

"So Alex, what exactly can I do for you today?"

"Bill I was thinking on something Piper said about higher and lower threat levels. It got me wondering if there was anything particular going on around the time her levels were high."

"There's actually a whole file on that if you'd like to study it. I'll email you the link, then login. You may have to re-click the link afterwards. There's an entire folder relating to Piper."

"Thank you Bill. That would definitely be helpful. Hey, did you happen to have your kids tested for allergies or allergens?"

"That's an odd question Alex. Is there something I should know?"

"No sir, I'm just having the team run an exercise on unconventional ways one would cause harm. We'll then discuss each and come up with possibilities to solve. I want us to be pro-active in all threat assessment, not just likely ones. The allergen thing is simply one that crossed my mind."

"Impressive as ever Alex. And yes, I did actually have the entire family tested. I don't recall any major allergy threats, but it might have listed sensitivities."

"Do you still have a copy of Piper's?"

"Probably. I'll throw it in the Piper folder if I can track it down."

"Thank you Bill."


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Pipes. How are you?" Alex asks as she walks into the blonde's bedroom.

"Fine Al. Just doing a little reading. What have you been up to?"

Alex gives her a quick kiss before pulling away. "Been running a mental threat exercise with the guys." Blue eyes meet green and they smile genuinely at each other for awhile. "You ready for tomorrow Pipes?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to jump back into my studies. Not thrilled with the possibility of running into Polly."

"Have you spoken since that night?"

"No, and I don't want to. I'm still angry at her. And certainly can't handle if she acts like nothing happened."

"Is she the vindictive type? Would she try to mess with you or is she the avoiding type."

"Oh, Pol is definitely bitter and vindictive. She'll smile to your face and rip you to shreds behind your back. She can be a bully when she wants to be."

"Has she ever done anything mean or vengeful to you?"

"She's said some hurtful things, but besides that, nothing I can think of."

"Good. You hungry babe?" She once again kisses her girlfriend. 'I really need to give Piper what she's been asking me for. But I want it to be special. How can I do that without being able to take her on a real date?'

"Al, look at me baby. Al. Alex." Piper gently shakes her until she comes out of her daze. "Ah, here you are."

"Sorry Pipes, must have gotten lost in thought. Did you tell me if you were hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving actually. What about you?"

"So what are we eating today Pipes?"

"Maybe we should get pizza again. That veggie was very good."

"I'll take care of it."

Alex: _Bradley_, _you up for a food run?_

Bradley: _Sure, where am I heading?_

Alex: _Pizza. Ask the team for their choices. That and a veggie, and a pepperoni will be my order_

Bradley: _We debated and decided on supreme_

Alex calls in the order and tells Bradley the time and place. Then returns to Piper's room.

"Food will be here around twenty-five minutes from now."

* * *

Alex calls her Mom. "Hey, you busy?"

"No baby. Just give me a minute to get in the house."

"Okay Mom."

"Alright baby, let me set these bags down." She pops a soda and sits down on the couch. "So what's up Alex?"

"Since I can't take Piper on a proper date. I'm trying to come up with something to make things special. I'm not really coming up with anything good enough."

"Hmmmm, baby just bring the romance into the apartment. Nice clothes, good food, candles, maybe some dancing. Just build the mood for the both of you Alex."

"I like that Mom. What would I ever do without you?"

"So when you gonna put the plan in motion?"

"I need to get supplies, so within the next week , I think."

"Just continue to treat her right baby and you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks again Mom. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Piper and the team are already eating when Alex enters the room. She gets herself a plate of pizza and some soda. Once she's sitting next to Piper, she can hear her quiet moans. Her girlfriend is driving her absolutely crazy. After eating Piper excuses herself to go read some more.

Alex gathers the teams lists and sees a number of them she plans to work with. The team goes back to patrol and Alex sees that Bill has sent her an email. She goes into the office and dives into the Piper folder. Completely loosing track of time until Colton texts asking if they can call it a day. She verifies the time for Monday and releases the team. Alex reads some more then goes to find Piper.

"Hey babe. Can we run through the morning please."

"Sure Al."

"Okay start from when your alarm goes off. What time do you set it for?"

"I get up at 6:15. Take a shower. Get dressed. Gather my supplies. Breakfast and coffee if I have time, but if I'm running behind, I just hit the coffee shop on campus instead. I'm used to leaving the house around 7:00."

"Do you have any classes with Polly?"

"I know she has zero reason to take anything in media. Business, it's possible but it's also only happened once so far."

"Text me should it happen. I'll make sure to pick you up personally. Last question, do you want the entire team indiscreet or would you like me or possibly Bradley to pose as a friend instead?"

"I'll probably go for you as my friend, since you are after all." Piper smirks at Alex. "Though let's try the other way to today just to compare against when we went to the bookstore."

Alex goes to her room and crashes. Piper falls asleep reading. In the morning they are both missing waking up holding each other. Alex gets ready, makes coffee and has it ready for the travel mugs. Then she makes up a couple of bagels.

Piper stumbles into the living room around 6:50. Alex gives her her mug and bagel. The team arrives five minutes later. They top off the coffee and are in the SUV by 7:00. The ride to campus is spent reviewing times and procedures. Piper makes it to her classroom and the team surveys the area.

Once class starts, Alex texts a picture of Polly to the team. Then tells the team how the girl is someone they should clock and keep an eye on if the see her. That she isn't necessarily a threat, but that her and Piper had it out a week or two back, and haven't spoken since. Alex says unless the girl tries to start something verbally or physically, then she is simply to be watched.

* * *

When class is through Piper notices Alex starting to walk down the hallway, and Bradley close behind her. She makes a point to stay between her two guards. She then sees Chase when she exits the building. They complete the three person rotation they did in training exercises until she goes into her second class. 'I don't think this stand-offish thing is going to work for me. There's already been a ton of little things I've wanted to share with her. And I desperately want to touch her, even if it's just platonic.'

Piper: _Al, I wanna change methods. Not talking to you is too hard_

Alex:_Okay Pipes. I'll be right there waiting when your done_

Piper is then able to settle in to her second class paying attention to the quick syllabus notes and dates of all tests and projects. She tries to come up with a brief explanation of what the class is about for Alex and the guys. Before she knows it class is dismissed and she's packing up her things.

Alex spots her as soon as she leaves the classroom. "Hey Pipes, how have classes been so far?"

"Great Alex." She proceeds to explain the subject matter in both classes thus far, while walking close to Alex.

"And do you know what's the next one about yet?"

Piper takes it upon herself to continue describing all her classes as well as her internship work. When they arrive at the classroom, Piper gives a quick friendly hug and reminds Alex that lunch is after this.

Alex checks with the guys seeing how they are doing and if anyone has clocked anything today that might be worth looking into. So far so good on security today. She then says that they can eat lunch if at least one of them is ready to patrol before Piper gets out of class for her lunch break.

"Hey Pipes" Alex smirks as Piper leaves class. "All good?"

"Yeah no problems for me. Thankfully no Polly anywhere."

"So what do you want from lunch?"

"I think we should eat in the food court. Have I showed you inside there yet Alex?"

"No, just the location."

"They have a lot of fast food booths, and a few others as well. You really get a good selection."

"Guys food court, someone pick a table, so ahead and wipe it with disinfectant, and make sure no one takes it. Someone else be watching inside the food area, while we're in there. Any questions?"

"No Alex", each of the guys echo.

"Sorry about that Pipes. So what are you craving?"

"Not sure till I step inside. Seeing the signs reminds me of what I like where. Is that odd?"

"No, it makes perfect sense to me." Alex flashes Piper a big smile, which Piper reflects on her own face."

They select their food and make small talk. The security team is scanning anyone who tends to be paying attention to Piper. Snapping pics of anyone seeing way to obvious. Finally dropping Piper off for her final class.

* * *

Alex is looking at the guys security pics and asking about each and what the person did to catch their attention. Alex noted that Bradley got a pic of Polly. She was especially eager to hear all about that one.

"Bradley where was this girl?"

"Inside the food court Alex. I couldn't determine if she looked like the pic you sent us a few days ago, but it was close enough to make note of."

"Did she see Piper, stare at her, talk about her, or anything like that?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear any conversation, but she was walking to a taller guy." Bradley pauses "I know she looked at Piper, but by the time I noticed her... I can only say it wasn't a stare."

"Okay thanks Bradley. Continue to observe every time you happen to see her. Hopefully it won't amount to anything, but Polly has been described as a vindictive person."

Alex is back at the classroom before Piper exits. They make their way back to the van along with the rest of the team. Alex thanks the team for a great first day of monitoring, then chats with Piper about her homework and what she generally does after classes. No errands need to be run, so they head back to the apartment.

The guys do their monitoring. Piper starts on her reading. And Alex gets the security team reports ready. Then reads some more of the Piper files. The higher threats didn't usually have any standout features, that her initial read, would find more problematic than anything else. She chalked it up to requiring further study to put the pieces together. She also place attention to the allergy list, printing it out and making sure to find explanations to uncommon allergens and where they are found. She couldn't say why, but she had a gut feeling that she needed to know everything about that area of science as soon as possible.

Alex finally made note of the time and checked up on her roommate. "Pipes, how's your reading going" as she slips onto the bed next to her blonde.

"I've read the first required chapter in three of the four courses. I want to try and knock the last one out, since I'll probably have new stuff tomorrow."

"Anything interesting in those pages? "

"Yeah Al. The media stuff always fascinates me. The radio and tv chain of command are a little different. The latter having more layers."

"You prefer radio of the two. Any particular reason?" Alex pulls her in for a lingering hug and a quick kiss.

"Don't start on that yet Al. I need everything done before I can take you up on that indulgence. You know how much I love your body close to or wrapped up with mine." Piper's smile lights up her entire face.

"Okay, to be continued. But you avoided my question."

"Oh. I like radio more because there's more freedom. Yes both have format clocks to follow, and commercials to play, but what I say over the song intros or into a break is all me. If you get a really good PD, that's program director or boss, then you can earn a little more leeway with a strong vision. That's why I'm constantly refining and sculpting my vision. So that the PD sees where I want to go and why, and hopefully let me try it out completely instead of partially."

"Is that what you were looking for Al?"

"Yeah. I love how passionate you get when you talk about anything really important to you." Alex gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then asks about dinner.

Alex lets the team go reminding them of the morning time. Then starts dinner for her and Pipes. It's almost ready when Piper ventures into the kitchen. After an excellent meal, they are finally able to relax and have some couple time. After the movie, Alex sees Piper is asleep, so she scoops her up and deposits her in bed and into her night clothes. Alex makes sure everything is cleaned up, off, and locked up in the apartment. She gets ready for bed and then entwines herself with Piper. Loving the feeling of holding her girlfriend protectively.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning goes well with getting Piper to class. Alex goes to the admin building during Piper's second lecture to find out which Professor would be considered an authority on allergens, allergic reactions, as well as signs and treatments. She got a name and building location of the individual and stopped by to set an appointment with a Professor Lisa Manchester. Alex is thrilled that she's willing to talk to her then. She texts Bradley to have him ready to escort Piper should she not be back in time.

"Ms. Manchester, my name is Alex Vause. I'm head of security for student Piper Chapman. Me and my team like to be proactive, so be did an exercise throwing out every possible threat, no matter how unlikely."

"So Ms. Vause what can exactly can I help you with?", asks Lisa.

"I hear you are the most knowledgeable Professor on campus when it comes to allergens and reactions. And please call me Alex."

"I would agree with that. I've studied in the field for years since completing my Master's degree on the topic. Do you want a general overview? Or did you have something more specific in line"

Alex is happy she thought to print out Piper's allergen list and brought it with her. "I'll start with the overview first please. Then I'll give you some some paperwork so all bad allergens can be highlighted."

Lisa explained what each allergen was, the strength of each allergen in regards to Piper, and where it was usually found. There didn't seem to be many food items on the list, but there was one that called lupin that was rarely used. Lisa even told her the brands that might contain it. The other one that popped out was sea cumbers, which shoot venom out of their bodies which can be quite toxic, if there is an allergen as high as Pipers.

"Thank you so much Professor for your time an insight on allergens."

"No problem Alex, I happy to help. If you have any further questions, here's my card, with contact information."

Alex makes a mental note to learn even more about the toxins and injectables. She then checks in with the team to see where everyone is and if they've clocked anything she needs to know about.

Bradley: Alex, Piper's class is about to end, should I take her directly back to the SUV.

Alex: Yes, please do. Tell Piper I'll meet you soon and to call or text if she needs anything

Bradley: Will do. See you shortly.

Alex: Bradley is bringing Piper back to the van, keep and eye on them and any threats.

Chase: You got it boss!

Piper was surprised to see Bradley instead of Alex and of course asked why. 'I hope she's okay. She usually tells me when I should expect pick up by anyone but her'. Bradley said all he knew was that Alex had a meeting on campus and would be meeting her soon. But to text or call her if Piper needed or wanted anything.

They arrived back at the van and all but Alex were present. They asked her to go ahead and make herself comfortable inside and that wouldn't be long. The other guys followed her and Colton moved closer to the driver's seat. Alex arrives a few minutes later.

"Where were you Alex?"

"Sorry Pipes, I went to set up a meeting for a little info. from one of the professors. Only she happened to have time right then to talk to me in depth. Sorry I didn't notify you of the change. I really didn't think I'd get to talk to anyone today.

"With what department? And did you get the answers you were wanting?"

"Well I'm not sure of the department but the woman I met was a wealth of information about immunology and allergens. There are a couple of things I need to research on my own, but she gave me an excellent starting point and overall knowledge base to work from. And that's all I mentioning about the topic right now."

Piper smiled 'I wonder what she's studying up on and why' maybe she'll tell me more later..

"Anything else on your agenda for the day Pipes?"

"Well, my internship starts in a little over an hour. That gives us time to eat before arriving at the station."

Alex is amused over how energetic her favorite blonde sounds. She returns the smile "Excellent. What food places are near the station Pipes?"

"Besides your typical fast food chains, there's sandwich shops, a chinese buffet, and a high end italian place."

"Okay, everyone vote on your favorite." Bradley and Colton want buffet. Chase wants a sandwich. "And you Pipes?"

"The buffet sounds good to me today."

"Looks like that's the main choice." Alex states, "Chase you okay with that?"

"Yes Alex, I'll be okay with that."

"Once we scope out the area and see how close everything is, then eating the same place won't be a big issue. Alright guys?!"

"Yes Alex" the guys respond.

The team eats. Piper is having trouble keeping her hands off Alex. She decides to talk about the specific radio station she's interning at this semester. Alex shoots Piper all the facial expressions she loves, while trying to stay professional at the same time. They drive around the station to get a better feel for it and the area.

Upon parking Alex discretely takes Piper's hand. Piper leads the team in the building and introduces them to the management. Alex goes over what the team needs to keep Piper in eye sight and to keep possible threats away. Meanwhile Colton and Chase guys scope out the entire building making sure that they identify all exiting doors and which ones require a keycard.

Alex, Bradley, and Piper follow Piper's new Program Director Matt around as he shows them each room she will go into on a regular basis, and introducing them to staff members along the way. Piper then needs to fill out some paperwork.

Alex turns on her mic and pulls Bradley away for a quick chat. "Okay I'm thinking one of us should have her in eye sight at all times. Some of the rooms have huge glass panels, so we can stay outside of those to not throw off the staff. But we need to be in the room or standing against the wall just outside. How's that sound?"

Bradley likes the idea. Colton and Chase tell the team about the door situation and the reception areas. Alex has them monitoring and patrolling those areas, while her and Bradley monitor the areas where Piper is or is expected to be.

The afternoon goes smoothly with the entire team being friendly and even learning more from conversations with staff members. Piper is glowing after getting to spend time in her element. Alex smiles and makes note to ask about it when they are alone.

Back in the apartment, Alex starts cooking dinner while Piper goes to read chapters for her classes.

With a raised voice,"Pipes, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Can you find a stopping point"

"Be there in a few Alex. It smells wonderful from here," Piper yells back.

Piper finishes up the last page of the chapter she was reading then heads to the kitchen.

"Hey Babe! So what exactly are we dining on tonight?"

"I made chicken parm with spaghetti and garlic cheese bread. Would you like some wine with dinner?"

"Yes please." Piper grins the full-faced happy smile that Alex loves.

"I like when you smile all radiant like that, leaving no doubt about how you feel."

"You make me happy Alex. You know I love when we get quality time together. I get tired of other people being around. Part of me wants to shout to the world about just how amazing my girlfriend is."

"I feel the same way babe. I wanna tell everyone that your my girl too. But let's dig into dinner and save the affection for after." Alex winks at Piper."

"Mmmmm, this tastes really really good Alex. It's been awhile since I've had chicken parm.

"It's one of the dishes my Mom taught me. Her version edges mine out, but I'm getting closer every time I make it."

"How is your Mom? I haven't heard you mention her in a few days."

"She's great. Really wants to meet you. "

"She does?" Piper asks with shock.

"Of course she does. She always asks about you when I call. I want her to come visit when the team is a little more settled into the routine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine Al. I just didn't know you talked about us."

"Pipes my Mom is my best friend. I've always told her most everything."

"I don't think I've ever told anyone everything." Piper ponders.

"I'm sorry babe. I hope you'll one day want to tell me everything. You really do mean the world to me."

"I like that thought a lot. We've only known each other a short time, but I feel extremely comfortable with you on every level."

"I know exactly what you mean Pipes. You are incredibly important to me in every way."

Piper sets up from her seat and walks over to Alex giving her a huge kiss, that quickly gets heated. Alex pulls away.

"Pipes hold that thought for awhile. I need to pack up leftovers and rinse dishes. If you're done with school work we can watch a movie or play a game."

Piper frowns, "I still have like another hour or so to finish. But I'm you to the more making out later."

When Alex is done with the kitchen she grabs a drink and goes to retrieve her laptop and notes. She checks in with the team one last time, then writes up and emails the reports.

Her next step is to re-familiarize herself with what she talked to Lisa about. And type her notes up for later reference. She's reading up on injectables on the internet when Piper returns to the living room.

"What are you working on Alex?"

"I'm just looking up more detailed information about what I learned this morning."

"You said it was about allergens earlier. Any reason why you're interested in that area?"

"The guys and I did an off the wall threat assessment the other, basically off the wall ways that someone might choose to cause harm. That was one of many crazy ideas thrown out."

"Do you think someone would use one of those tactics on me?"

"Not very likely. But I want the team to be prepared for everything, both the common, and the off the wall."

"I guess that's good. I know you'll always take great care of me Al."

"I'd want to look after you even if it wasn't my job. I don't even want to imagine an existence without my sweet, passionate Pipes."

"You still owe me kisses at a minimum." Piper teases Alex by sitting on her lap and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Alex transports her to the couch and they can't get enough of each other. Soon it's time to turn in. "So which room tonight Pipes?"

Piper has a dreamy look on her face while locking eyes with Alex. "Mine if that's okay."

"That's fine with me. It never matters to me which bed, as long as your curled up with me," Alex smiles and winks at her blonde.


	26. Chapter 26

The next couple of days go smoothly. No noticeable threats or unwanted attention towards Piper. Even Polly has yet to be seen by anyone in the detail. Alex keeps reminding the team to be vigilant, that once they drop their guard even a little, problems become more likely to appear. Alex's newest rules apply to the van: they will take turns washing it every week to week and a half, making sure to keep the receipts if they use a car wash, and using armorall and other cleaning products all over, keep hand sanitizer wipes, paper towels, and a dust buster in the van, and to clean up any minor messes that might occur. Also, if a food is likely to be saucy or difficult, then eat outside the van. That last part tends to make the guys more in touch with the foods they choose to eat while on duty.

Alex finds some time on Friday to make an overdue call. "Hey mom! How are you?"

"Alex, my long lost daughter!"

Alex sighs. "Sorry Mom, I haven't really had the chance to call as frequently as I'd like."

"It's okay baby. What all have you been up to? And don't leave out anything."

"Okay so the team did a trial run when Piper needed to get books. All the days the team has had so far have been good, and no sign of Polly either. Which I'm very happy about."

"I bet. I still can't get over the trash that girl spewed at her. How's Piper feeling about that?"

"Pipes is just happy to have her away from her. I think I was more upset at the situation than she was. Guess Pipes knows what the two-faced chick is like, they were best friends after all."

"Are they still friends or did your girlfriend un-friend her"

"No, Pipes isn't speaking to her, but nothing official. She did say she feels closer to me than she ever has with anyone. So I guess I kinda have the role if not the title, kinda like you and Nicky," Alex laughs loudly.

"That's wonderful baby. So what else?"

"The first two days of classes were also problem free, well except for Piper being a little taken aback by Bradley picking her up from one of her classes instead of me."

"Why was that Alex?"

"Me and the guys did an exercise at some point where we threw out all possible threat possibilities, no matter how common or unlikely. One of them was about allergic reactions. I asked for Piper's records from her Dad, including any results of an allergy test. This morning I went to make an appointment with the Professor who dealt with Immunology, and she actually had time to talk to me right then."

"That sounds like a lucky coincidence."

"Yeah, I thought so too. So the meeting went long and I had to ask Bradley to get Piper from class."

"I thought Piper felt comfortable with the whole team?"

"She does, I didn't have a chance to mention if before, I guess I should have texted, but that would have been rude when I was talking to the Professor. Anyways that's why Piper was caught off guard. I doubt Bradley thoroughly explained, so she was probably a touch worried about me."

"Well when you look at it that way, I guess it's kinda sweet."

"Pipes is a sweetheart most the time," Alex says with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't wait to meet her baby!"

"I can't wait for you to meet her either. Be sure to ask her about media to see her face light up with so much passion."

"Will do Alex. How soon will you be settled enough for me to come visit."

"Let's say the weekend after this one. Go ahead and ask for time off. I'll double check with Pipes that there's nothing on the agenda then, and then let you know as soon as possible."

"Sounds good baby. I've gotta get going. But thank you for the call. Love you."

"I love you too." Alex hangs up and puts the phone down.

"Love who too, Al." No sooner does she end her call when she feels a touch. "Shit Pipes, you scared the crap outta me."

"Aren't you supposed to be always clocking people with your peripheral vision?"

"Not when I'm in my own room, lost in a conversation with my Mom."

"How is she babe?"

"She wants to come visit the weekend after this one. Would you check your calendar and make sure there's nothing scheduled?"

"Yes, my beautiful Al. So how about that making out you owe me."

Alex laughs, You got it Pipes. Whose room tonight?"

"Yours is fine, since the guys will be gone before they can find out what room I came out of."

"I've taught you so well," with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

"Yes, but I have so much more to learn from you," Piper says all breathy while locking eyes with Alex."

'I swear my sexy blonde is making it so hard just to make out. But I'm determined to make it a few more days with us both fully clothed.'

"Patience Pipes, you know I'll trying to be respectful for a change. Before you respond, yes I want you, but what's between me and you is way too important to me to screw up and not do it right."

"But Al, I crave you. Can't we get there any quicker?"

"Ok, we can dip underneath shirts tonight, but we both stay fully clothed."

"Not what I was going for, but I can work with it."

"Good, now come kiss me already."

After a long make out session, which including kissing, a touching, groping and massaging. Both fell asleep in their favorite spoon position.

.

When Alex awoke she found herself watching her beautiful blonde sleep peacefully with the cutest expression on her face. Alex carefully moves the blonde hair behind her ear. She's memorizing every detail, with the lightest touch to hopefully not wake up her girlfriend. 'How did I get so lucky. Piper has changed my life in the most amazing ways in just a few months. I wanna give her a little surprise today and I have just the thing in mind if I can find a place in town that carries it.

Alex puts on her glasses and glares at the digital clock. She then carefully slides herself from the bed being extra conscious not to disturb Piper. She grabs clothes and changes before starting coffee. The guys should be arriving in less than half an hour. She retrieves her laptop before texting the guys.

Alex: Team, we're on surveillance today. Text me when you arrive and if you want some coffee. Don't knock! Piper is still asleep so we're going to stay as silent as possible.

Bradley: Just arriving and would love some coffee. I'll text again when I'm at the door.

Alex: Thanks Bradley I appreciate it.

When the coffee is done Alex gets herself and puts some for Bradley in a insulated cup. The other guys text their arrivals and Bradley retrieves his drink. Alex opens her laptop and starts looking at area jewelry store websites hoping to find what she wants online, otherwise she's gonna have to call each shop. 'I hope this doesn't take too long. I wanna be done with this before Pipes wakes up and catches me.'

Alex calls the third store on her list, "Yes mam, I was wondering if you have any music themed necklaces or charms?"

The saleswoman tells her "Yes, we do. A pretty big variety at that. We have mostly silver choices but may have gold on a few of the items."

"I'm new to the area, so can you tell me what the store is near?"

"We're in the Jasper mall, lower level, closest to the Rakenbock side of the complex."

"Thank you very much. I'll be in later to look at your items. Can I ask for you?"

"Yes mam, my name is Amy and I'd be glad to help you."

Alex is pleased by the discovery and hopes to find exactly what she has in mind for Pipes. Now she just to up a pull up a map and google to find this mall.

Once she's finished she goes to check on Pipes. She's still sleeping. Alex writes her a note and puts it next to her phone. Grabs her things and walks to the door while pulling up a mic for the team to hear.

"Guys, I'm going out for an hour or two to run an errand. Piper is still asleep, so don't disturb her unless it's important. Bradley stay on our floor please. You can still text me your reports or call if you need me."

"Yes Alex!", she laughs as they say it in near unison.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex arrives at the mall and finally finds a parking spot on the side she needs. Five minutes later she's located Prisms and walks inside. Alex immediately asks for Amy.

"I'm Alex. I talked to you earlier about the musical themed items."

"Yes, right this way. As you can see we group our charms into various hobbies. So you'll find musical notes, instruments, all kinds audio/video style items."

"You have quite the selection. I'm impressed. So you buy a charm and then a necklace?"

"You certainly can" Amy exclaims. "We offer a discount on chains if you buy both together."

"That is helpful." Alex carefully scans the case and finds two possibilities. "Can I see #19 and #21 closer please."

"Of course. Just let me open the case. There you go." Amy pulls out the purple display box.

"How much are the charms?"

"This one is $22 and that one is $24 for the sterling silver seen here, and $105 for the gold versions. As you examine them you'll see just how intricate each of our collection items are. We also pride ourselves on having many designs that are exclusive to our chain of stores."

Alex examines them both. "I think I like the second one better and I'll take it in silver. Which chains pair well with the charm, and by chance do any have lobster clasps?"

Amy replaces the unwanted charm then brings out a purple fuzzy board with chain choices. And lets Alex slide the charm onto any of the chains to decide what she likes. "Any preferences"

"Yes, I think this is the chain I want."

"And what length were you thinking? Are most popular are 16" and "!8." Amy puts the charm and board back in their places and locks the case.

"I'll take the 16" length so it will always be visible when she wears it." Alex's smile lights up at even the thought of Piper.

"Follow me to the register over here and I'll get you all taken care of." Amy pulls the item numbers, emptying them onto another fuzzy board. Would you like a necklace box or a felt bag?"

"The felt bag is fine."

Amy finishes up and has Alex sign the credit receipt. "Your ticket and item are in this paper bag. Hope you have a wonderful rest of your day."

"Thanks again for your help. You made the process much easier." Alex waves as she leaves the store. 'I can't wait to give this to my adorable Pipes."

.

While Alex was out, Piper woke up and stretched. Finding Alex's note as grabbed her phone. 'I never sleep this late. Wonder when she'll be back.'

Piper: Alex I just found your note. I didn't know you were going out today. When will you be back?

Alex: Hey Pipes. I'm actually on my way back. Have you eaten today?

Piper: No, not yet. Will you bring us takeout?

Alex: I think I can manage that. Anywhere particular?

Piper: Surprise me

Alex: See you soon :)

Piper took a shower and got ready for the day. Alex walked through the door a couple of minutes later loaded with takeout.

"Pipes I'm back. Come eat with me babe." Piper enters the kitchen and gives Alex a huge hug.

"Mmmmm, this looks delicious babe." Piper gives a huge smile, which Alex returns. "So where were you earlier"

"I had an errand to run this morning. Do you need to go anywhere or do anything today Pipes?"

"No, not unless we need to go the the grocery."

"I'll check and see if we need anything in a bit, especially since my Mom will be here Friday morning through mid-day Sunday."

"So expect Bradley instead of you part of Friday."

"Yes babe. I'm so excited to see my Mom. She's gonna absolutely love you. And she's definitely not WASPY like you describe your Mom to be."

"I'm definitely looking forward to meeting her Al. You've told me so much about her that I feel like I kinda already know her. Is that weird?"

"No, I don't think so. Even though I've met and talked to your Dad, I feel like I know him so much more because of your stories. You are definitely a daddy's girl."

"In the same way you are a momma's girl."

"Yep. She was my absolute favorite woman on the planet, until I met you. Now she's a close second."

"That's so sweet Al." Piper kisses Alex, which soon leads to a full on make-out session. Until Alex starts getting reports from her team and goes in the office to do some paperwork.

Colton: Alex do you have your coms on?

Alex: Yeah. What's up?

Colton: There's some people who have been hanging out around the building that I haven't seen before and neither has building security.

Alex: What does the person look like

Colton: There a group. Some are residents, but not the ones who caught my attention. There's a tall slender guy with an accent, Australian I think. And a girl who looks remotely like the pic you sent us the chick Piper had a falling out with.

Alex: Chase, Bradley, weigh in on this as well. Anyone confirm that the girl is Polly. Anyone seen the tall guy before?

Bradley: Could you send me a pic Colton?

Alex: Actually sent it to the whole team please

Chase: I think I've seen the guy around the business building before

Bradley: That very well could be Polly

Alex: Shit! See if there's any equipment in the van that can get us audio and video of the two from a distance. I'd like for you all to patrol as usual yet still capture their interaction.

Bradley: Chase come upstairs and I'll go search the van.

Alex: Okay guys keep me updated. And Bradley let me know if we can get a live feed of what you come up with.

Piper finishes up classwork and starts fine tuning her media project even more. Alex finds her curled up on the couch with a blanket and a book. She's clearly trying to read but seems to be on the verge of loosing her fight with sleep. Alex gives her a kiss on the temple. Piper doesn't react, so she goes to check on the guys and get a better visual that the faraway pic Colton sent.

Alex: Colton since you've potentially been seen, stay in the area put not in one spot. We want to make it seem like we're not at all interested in them. Chase and Bradley, if you haven't been in the area don't. Let me know if there's no way of getting eyes and ears without them knowing. When a feed is available, even if just in the van, I want to see it. Everyone cool with that?

Team: Yes Alex.

Alex: Can they be seen through a window? Let me know

Alex looks out windows on various floors to see if she can get a peak at the duo. She discovers there really isn't any good visual, except in someone's apartment maybe. She talks to building security and inform them to keep an eyes on the duo whenever they may see them, that perhaps they are here visiting friends.

Alex goes back to the apartment and tries to focus on something else unless someone gives her an update. She grabs a drink and sits in the living room, carefully sits near Piper and watches her doze. 'She really is gorgeous. I want her so badly and I know she getting impatient with merely foreplay. Wonder if I should let her step it up a notch. Or I could wait until I come up with a perfect romantic night with her.' Alex has her coms muted but on, and within awhile lost deep in thought., she falls asleep.

One of the guys talking on the coms wakes her up. She opens her eyes and doesn't see Piper. Yet she covered with the blanket she was using earlier.

Alex: Repeat the please.

Colton: There's even more people out here now. It's really turning into a pool party. I heard pseudo Polly's voice she higher as she's been drinking awhile. I caught the girls talking about payback and vengeance, at least I think they did, I could only get the occasional word without looking interested in them. The tall guy is apparently named Pete. She was giving him shit about being drunk. He kept insisting that he's Australian and has a really high tolerance. His actions didn't really seem to be that of someone fall down drunk.

Alex: Have you heard any of them say Piper's name

Colton: Not unless they were talking softly at the time.

Alex: Bradley, Chase, any updates from you.

Bradley: I got the surveillance feed you wanted set up. You can come see it. I'm mostly hearing people talking over each other and loud background noises.

Alex: Be down to the van once I check on Piper.

She head's to the blondes bedroom and sees her watching a video on her laptop. Piper looks up and smiles. "Hey Al. You enjoy your little nap."

"Yeah I fell asleep watching you nap. Did you get the extra rest you needed?"

"Sure did. I really don't know why I was so tired today. Come watch this with me Al."

"Sorry my love, but I need to go to the van, Bradley has some footage he wants me to check out. But I'll watch something with you later after dinner."

Piper gives her a pouty face. "Short of lunch I've barely seen you awake today."

"Pipes don't be like that. Just a lot of stuff for me to take care of today. But I'm all yours tonight."

"Okay. But come give me a kiss before you leave to check on the guys."

"Of course. It's one of my favorite things to do." Alex give her a wink. "Think about what you want to eat later, that's your project until I return."

.

"Okay Bradley what do we got." And can you still record if I'm watching back footage?"

"Yeah, let me show you. It backs up footage every half hour without interrupting recording. Kinda like it just starts a new track. I have live on my monitor. This monitor over and this set of controls lets you deal with prior footage. Oh and put on the headphones if you don't want to hear this footage at the same time."

Alex is able to identify Polly by voice and face. "Hey Colton, about what time did you start catching loud keywords about payback?"

"Around when she returns from the "bar" with her own drink, as opposed to him bringing them."

"Ok. That helps Colton." Alex slowly fast forwards through the footage, checking the audio for conversation topic from time to time. The party seems to break up so she has Colton continue watching the pair to see if they go off property or if they head inside the building.

"Okay guys. I need to go check on Piper, I'm sure she's starving by now. Colton if they leave, return to the van and help Bradley to search the faces in the school database as well as transcribing any parts of the video that might apply or be referencing Piper. Chase how's your patrol and have you seen either of these people since you traded laces with Bradley?"

"No Alex, I haven't seen either of these individuals today", Chase responds.

"Then stay where you are. And guys I expect a couple more hours tonight. Anything on the to-do list not completed today one of you can do tomorrow."

"Yes Alex."

.

Alex returns to the apartment and is surprised to see Piper cooking. "Hey made, why didn't you text me about making dinner?"

"Hey Al, just working on the sides. I pulled out some shrimp for you to season and cook however you want. And taste this and tell me if I need to adjust anything."

"Look at you making a mini tester before cooking a lot of garlic cheese bread. I've taught you well." Alex give her girlfriend a quick kiss. "Mmmm, the tester is good and the kiss is even better."

"Thanks Al. The pasta is nearly done and the shrimp is thawed."

"Okay, You go set the table and get up something to drink. I'll finish up in here."

During dinner, Alex asks Piper if she's seen or heard anything from or about Polly lately. Piper says no, but she's sure she's still running with the status seeking crowd. Alex makes a mental note to print out the faces from the video to see if she recognizes anyone.

Piper starts talking about a new movie on Netflix she wants to watch with Alex. Once the kitchen is cleaned. They cuddle up on Piper's bed to watch it.

After a conversation afterwards on the movie, Piper pulls Alex even closer. Touching and kissing her all over. She's feeling bold so starts pulling off Alex's shirt. Alex allows it and then pulls off Piper's as well. Piper's eyes widen and then a huge smile crosses her face at the first sight of Alex's large breasts. Alex gets huge smile at the sight of Pipers modest assets. Piper tentatively touches them, and Alex demonstrates with Piper how to properly appreciate breasts, even if they are still covered.

'I need more. How I long till I see her completely topless. Wonder if she'll stop me if I try.' After a few minutes Piper decides to go for it. She struggles a bit with the bra, until Alex smirks and helps her out. Piper takes that as a green light to play with her girlfriend's voluptuous breasts. She loves the touch and feel of them. 'I can't believe they are so silky soft. I wonder if they taste as good as they look'. Piper puts her mouth over a nipple and starts sucking it into her mouth. Flicking her tongue to harden the tip'.

After minutes of moaning, Alex can't take it anymore and switches Piper to the other breast. "Equal attention is very important baby. The other one is feeling jealous. We can't have that can we."

"Sorry Al, I got carried away. Did you know your bosom tastes like marzipan"

Alex raises her eyebrow perplexed, "Is that so Pipes."

"Yes. And I really love it."

"Ok. Never been told that."

After allowing the same amount of time with her mouth, Alex pulls away from Piper a little so that she can remove her bra and have her own fun. Showing her beautiful blonde exactly what kinds of attention can be shown to breasts. They are both touching and moaning, discovering all that can be enjoyed topless.

"So Pipes how much did enjoy going a step further with me? Could you tell just how much I appreciate your perky breasts?"

"Do you even have to ask? Yes I loved the way you feel and taste, love your amazing hands and magnificent mouth all over me."

"I feel the same Pipes. Are you done with school for the weekend or do you need more time before bed?"

"Let's go to bed Alex. I want to be held by you all night."

"You got it babe."


	28. 28Taking Control

The next few days went smoothly for Piper and the team. There have been no more Polly and Pete sightings. Alex is still carefully digesting the transcripts and video from the day of the pool party. She's found nothing, but she keeps going back to it. Piper has taken and aced her first exams and Alex is incredibly proud of her.

Alex walks into Piper's bedroom with breakfast. Piper opens her big blue eyes and pulls Alex closer for a kiss.

"This looks so good Al." Alex had made her a bacon and egg breakfast sandwich, coffee, and added a mini bouquet of carnations to the tray. Piper moans, "and it tastes even better! What did I do to deserve you?"

Alex matches Piper's humongous smile and with a wink, "I could say that last part about you too babe. So anything new or different on your agenda today?"

"No babe. I've got a project at the station that I'm excited to help on, but that's about it."

"Pipes remember it will be Bradley instead of me after your first and second classes."

Piper gives a small pout "why is that?"

"Don't be like that love. I need to run some errands. You do recall that my Mom is coming tomorrow.

"That means you'll be away from me part of two days. That's gonna be hard Al. I'm so used to you being no more than an hour and a half away."

"I love being around you non-stop as well. But there's two or three things I need time to take care of it. I'll make it up to you later, promise."

During Alex's 'break' she bought her Mom a gift at a jewelry store, went grocery shopping and made sure she had not only staples but the ingredients for two big meals she wanted to make, and bought flowers for her Mom and Piper. She barely had enough time to put everything away, and hide two vases full of flowers, before she needed to meet the team and Piper for lunch. She texted Piper before she left to find today's destination.

When she entered the restaurant Piper nearly ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "To what do I owe just a fantastic greeting Pipes."

"I realllly missed you Alex."

"I missed you too, and I have a fabulous night planned for us," Alex said with a wink. Piper's eyes grew huge and she could not have smiled any wider. "Now has anyone ordered? I'm getting really hungry."

Piper grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the team. The guys were used to seeing it, Alex didn't make her let go. Today was a buffet, so after giving their drink orders, they all loaded up their plates and had a delicious meal.

Later after Piper finished her time in the studio, Alex filled everyone in on her Mom's visit and in what ways things might be altered because of it. They went back to the apartment and Piper dove straight into her studies.

Alex gets her ingredients for dinner prepped. Then checks in with the guys about the day, so she can write up the security reports. He also calls her Mom and double checks her flight times and where to pick her up at the airport. She is beyond excited about spending some quality time with her Mom and her girlfriend.

She checks in with Piper to see how much more work she has for the day. Apparently she's writing a paper for one of her business classes and needs to put in another hour or two before taking a break. Piper wants it out of the way so she can spend time with their guest this weekend.

Alex changes into a stunning dress that she knows Piper will drool over. Then prepares a seafood dinner for her love, knowing just how much she loves it. She sets up a romantic dinner, dims the lights and starts up a playlist she's been working on, on her mp3 player.

"Pipes dinner's ready, take a break and come eat. Hope your hungry because I know you'll appreciate what I made tonight."

Alex carefully eyed Piper as she made her way to the kitchen. She had the biggest smile and seemed truly overwhelmed by the gesture. There were candles on the table and a dozen roses of varying shades of blue and purple. A white tablecloth adorned the table with silver wear already set out on napkins, all Alex had left to do was bring out the food and drink.

"Wow! Al this is all so beautiful, thank you baby." She made her way way to Alex for a kiss. She was then handed a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Fill those Pipes. I just need to plate up."

"How did you get all of this done this afternoon, without me even noticing."

"You were completely focused on your paper. Are you finished or just taking a break?"

"Pretty much done, just have to re-read it a few times to proofread and make sure everything makes sense," Piper shares as Alex brings the plate to the table.

"A toast to my beautiful intelligent girlfriend."

Piper blushes put lightly taps her glass on Alex's. "Al it looks like you've made all of my favorites."

"Only the best for you my love. I know how much you love seafood so I made crab cakes, grilled shrimp and scallops, and lobster tails drawn butter and a baked potato dressed just the way you like it."

"Is this what you were doing earlier? Getting groceries and heading to the florist."

"That's exactly right Pipes. I also got ingredients so I can cook for my Mom when she's here."

"You are so sweet. I can't get enough of you and mmmmmm this is delicious. I love everything you cook for me, but this is extra special. All this seafood makes me very very happy," she says with the smile that Alex lives for.

When they finished their wonderful candlelight dinner, where both had increasing desire in their eyes. Alex took the plates to the kitchen. "Pipes don't clean up or move from that seat, I'll be right back." Alex retrieved the necklace she had bought for Piper last weekend, she had decided to add it as part of this magical night.

Piper wondered what Alex was up to, and ended up lost in thought. She didn't even realize that Alex had asked her anything until she took Piper's hand in hers. When Piper smiled Alex laughed. "Ahhhh there you are Pipes, you were pretty deep in thought. Anything you want to talk about babe?"

"Sorry Al, nothing's wrong, quite the opposite actually just thinking about how amazing the night has been."

"And I'm not even done yet" Alex winks and smirks, knowing exactly what that duo of actions does to her love.

"What else could there be?"

"Patience Pipes. For now tell me all about what new things you're learning in class and utilizing in your work at in the radio station." Piper's eyes grow even brighter as she starts detailing every new detail since they last discussed it. Alex pays close attention and can't keep herself from sorting the biggest smile, mirroring her girl.

"Pipes I love listening to you talk about your passion. I'm so very proud of you babe. In fact I found a little something that I think is perfect for you." She hands her the drawstring bag.

"Alex, you didn't have to get me anything." Piper opens the bag and pulls out the necklace, carefully studying the charm. The image is a radio board with headphones placed hanging over the side and a studio mic hung over the board. It is incredibly detailed and Piper's grin couldn't be any bigger. "Oh Al, this is amazing, I've never seen such an intricate charm. I love you so much, how do I even deserve someone as perfect as you?"

"Pipes I'm the one you doesn't deserve you. I've never met anyone like you and even though we're always together, we never run out of things to talk about, and I'm still learning the tiniest details about you, and I absolutely love that. Pipes why are you crying?"

"I'm just so overwhelmingly happy my love."

Alex grabs the candles off the table and walks into her bedroom. "Pipes, I really need to touch you, it's been far too many hours."

Piper has been waiting all day to be in her lover's arms.

'Alex wraps her arms around me and nestles her face against the back of my neck. She's told me before how much she adores the silky smoothness of my skin and the intoxicating smell. She breathes deep and rubs her face against my hair, moving it just enough to kiss my neck. Soft kisses and playful nibbling, as her hands dip under my clothes, and caress my soft body.'

"Mmmm, Alex I like that."

"Babe I haven't even started," winks Alex.

"First her fingers glide across my stomach, dipping down my thighs, and just barely sliding past my waistband. Around the sides to my back as she rub upwards slowly and softly. Then around my ribs until she's cupping my breasts. I'm wanting skin on skin, but I enjoy Al savoring me way too much to try and speed the process. She's running her teeth over my ear between whispers of how she plans to kiss every inch of my body, even if it takes all night. The very thought sends chills through me, as I know she's always true to her word.

Alex kisses every last bit of my neck before concentrating on my other ear. Her teeth and lips and tongue all show what they're made of. After pulling off my shirt, her hands have my breasts at attention,awaiting release from their bondage. Al moves her hands to unclasp my bra. Bringing her hands up to play with my hair and lightly brushing across my face as our tongues intertwine. We both love long, passionate kisses, especially when my baby is seducing me. In fact the slower the seduction the more fun she has. I think she likes me begging you to finish what she started. Al always complies, but never with the urgency she has me wanting.

Alex pulls away to remove her shirt and bra, carefully gliding her hands all over my back and chest as she starts softly kissing my face. Inch by inch, just as promised, until she slides downward. Her hands are able to keep me aroused even as her mouth focuses on my neck and then the shoulder blade. Those amazing hands have a new mission, to slide down my stomach and unbutton my jeans. I'm shocked as they drop to the ground, I step out of them, and she starts moving us towards the bed. Al has always put on the brakes after some topless foreplay. My mind is spinning, hoping at log last that I can finally have sex with my gorgeous girlfriend.

Alex gently lays me down, her lips never straying, and places her hands in mine. A knee between my legs as she crawls upon the bed and straddle me. Slowly kissing all except for my breasts. I close my eyes and try to focus on the sensations, because I know she has no intention of going any faster, without plenty of teasing.'

"Pipes, open your eyes I need to stare into your captivating ocean blue eyes. Are you ready for this babe? I promise to make you feel so much better than you ever have."

"I've been ready for you what feels like ages. And I really want to taste you, I bet it's even more amazing than the fact that your nipples smell and taste like marzipan."

"What, are you serious? You've never mentioned that and we've been playing topless for however many days now." Piper smiles and laughs softly. Alex raises an eyebrow and smiles.

'Alex's hands caress me as she kisses, licks, and touches all over, even nibbling on occasion. She returns to my long forgotten breasts and give them the attention they deserve. Al softly kneads my breasts for awhile before sucking the nipple into her mouth. I'm moaning so loudly, but I can' t help it. I've been experienced such an incredible sensation after what feels like hours, she switches nipples and gives the same amazing treatment. I loose all sense of time and space and feel like I'm going to loose it just from the phenomenal breast play.

The only thing that matters is what she's doing to me. Alex is the only person that could have me so worked up in one area that I forget that there's a very important part of me still needing her expert attention.'


	29. Chapter 29

Alex had woken up that day with a ton of plans. She was thinking of the two women she loved. Incredibly excited about her Mom's visit the following day, and mentally reviewed what she wanted to buy for her. Her focus quickly shifted to her beautiful, intelligent, amazing girlfriend. 'I want this to be a day Pipes always remembers. I'm bringing the romance tonight. She deserves an amazing candlelight meal with a gift and a new level of intimacy between us. I know I've been purposely slow on that, but I wanted her craving for me to grow to the point that I'm assured of giving her the ultimate sexual experience. The very thought has me turned on. How am I possibly going to manage the building want and pressure throughout the day. Good thing that once I drop her off at class, I won't see her again until after just before her internship at the radio station.

Better write a quick grocery list, wouldn't want to forget something in the two special meals I intend to make. Next figure out the types of flowers. I want Pipes to be as unique as her. I hate standard color roses, make note to find out which florists have off colored roses. And for Mom, something with stargazer lillies, she's gonna love it.'

Alex rushes through her morning, getting only a couple of quick kisses and huge hug from her girl. She's very much relieved that the guys don't bat and eye at Piper holding her hand or throwing her arms around her. That had been a worry of hers, that her team might say something. Of course as far as they know Piper is just affectionate. They had only seen her around Cal and herself.

As soon as everyone returned to the apartment, the guys went straight into their surveillance, and Piper kissed her girlfriend before starting on her paper. Alex went to her bedroom and called her Mom.

"Hey baby! How are you"

"I'm great Mom, just a really busy day."

"Why's that?"

"I've been running around trying to get everything perfect for Pipes. I've giving her a romantic meal, a necklace that she will adore, and then the intimacy I've putting off."

"Wait, you mean you still haven't sealed the deal? You mentioned to me many days ago."

"Yes I did. And you know my waited, a) I wanted it to be a mind-blowing night all the way around and b) I worried that her affection with me around the team could be problematic. But they haven't said a word even when Pipes hugs me and holds my hands."

"it's good that your guys have no desire to mention it. I know how much you adore the job and all that comes with it."

"I really do. So are you all packed and ready for your flight"

"Yes baby. I'm so so so excited to meet the woman who stole your heart. From what you've told me she sounds pretty great."

"So I'll meet you in baggage claim after your flight. Right now I really have to start preparing Pipes exceptional meal."

"See you soon Alex. I love you."

"Sounds good Mom. Love you too."

After checking with Piper for how long she needs, Alex painstaking prepares her meal, making sure she keeps each elements cook time clear in her mind. 'Okay prep is done. Now to set up the music and dress the table. Next will be cooking the baked potato, then the crab cakes, the grilled shrimp and scallops and the lobster all all ready to go. I sure hope Pipes appreciates all my effort tonight. I'm pretty sure tonight is going to blow her mind.'

With her signature eyebrow raise and smirk, Alex watches Piper enter the dining room. She can easily tell that her love in awe. With dropped jaw Piper is struggling not to burst into happy tears. She compliments Alex all through dinner, moaning at just how amazing it all tastes. Alex gives her a gift and Piper looses it, a mixture of tears, a huge smile and a look of love and desire in her eyes.

A few minutes later she calls Piper into her bedroom, taking the candles with her. She begins making out with her girlfriend. Soon removing both of their clothes. 'Damn I knew Pipes was gorgeous but she's next level to that description. Her body is perfection., how the hell have I held out this long. I'm going to worship ever last inch of her and store in forever in the back of my mind. ' Look at her, she's practically drooling over me and I haven't even started. She definitely shows lust and desire for my body as well.'

Alex touches and kisses every inch of Piper. 'Her breasts, though small, fit into my hands perfectly. They are so responsive to my touch. At attention and in desperate need of being sucked. I show my appreciation to both nipples and and pretty sure I could make Pipes come just with kisses, touches, and breast play, but that's not what I want Piper's first time with me to be. I reluctantly pull away, pulling Piper into a long passionate kiss instead. I can tell she's confused and frustrated at having been so close. I whisper in her ear that I'm not trying to tease her, I just have something different in mind for her release. She moans and encourages me further down her body. By the time I get to her mound she is so incredibly wet. I have to taste her before I do anything else. My tongue up and down her lower lips and I'm moaning just as much as she is. I've been with plenty of women, but no one has ever tasted even remotely as good as Pipes. I could seriously spend all day giving her oral, and maybe I will, but not today. I coat my fingers in her and easily push two fingers into her, moving slowly until she gets used to the feeling, when I see in her eyes that she has, I speed my pace and start curling. My mouth alternating between licking and sucking on her clit. The delicious sounds she's making has me beyond wet. No focus Alex, Pipes first, you can cum later.

Pipes is screaming out among her moans for me to go harder and faster, I oblige and when I feel she's on the edge and screaming my name and curse words constantly. I reach up a hand to massage her breasts. I tell her to cum for me and that does the trick. I take my mouth off her clit and lick up the wonderful juices, she's giving me so much to swallow and I love it. I slow up my fingers but keep hitting her spongy front walls. I look up and watch her face and all the emotions overflowing. We're both smiling the fullest smiles ever. When her breathing starts returning to a normal pace I increase my pace and return to her throbbing clit, careful not to be too hard with it, especially since I know she's certainly never had multiple orgasms. Her moans return to full volume as I work her up yet again. I break my mouth away to kiss her passionately, hope she's not a woman who hates the taste of herself. The intimate kiss and my hands make her cum a second time. I withdraw my lips from her so she can get her breathing under control.'

"So what think, how did you feel?" Alex asks with a smirk.

Piper still breathing hard, "Al... min...ute... speak..."

I gaze at Pipes with nothing but love, appreciation, desire, passion, and curiosity. I love the way she describes her thoughts and feelings, so I'm eager to know if I gave her everything she was hoping and dreaming for our first time.

"Alex the way your looking at me right now makes me feel beautiful and insanely loved. And what we just experienced, wow!"

"I agree with wow, but for me it was light years better than that. I want to hear what circling around that exquisite mind of yours."

"Oh Al, you completely blew my mind. I've never had two orgasms back to back. I didn't even know that happened outside of porn." Alex laughs.

"I was incredibly frustrated for a bit when I was so so very close from breast play and kissing, and you pulled away."

"I know babe. And one day I definitely will, but so deserve so much more from me. I wasn't trying to tease. Don't get me wrong I love to tease and draw everything out to get a much stronger orgasm at the end."

"Well you certainly blew my mind. Every kiss every movement with your hands and mouth were so incredibly good. When you didn't stop after one, I knew I was going to have my mind blown. It's like you know exactly how to get each and every response from my body. Mmmm, how did I get my very own goddess. I love you Al."

"I love you too Pipes. Do you wanna go again?"

"I want to do you. I need to know what the love of my life tastes like."

"Whenever you want babe. Trust me you can do no wrong. I've been holding my own needs in check and focusing completely on me. Even if you don't wanna go down on me tonight, I'm still gonna have to get some release. Whether it's from me or you is entirely your choice beautiful."

Piper rolls over and kisses Alex deeply, her hands massaging her girlfriend's breasts gently and then harder. She can't wait to get her mouth on them, those shapely mounds may just be her favorite physical feature of Alex, followed by her eyes and her mouth. She spends a really long time there, before switching to give the other breast equal attention. Her hands are roaming all over Alex's body. Next she moves her body down and settles in between Alex's legs.

'My mouth started watering just as soon as I smelled Alex. I may not know what I'm doing but I'm not even the least nervous about going down on her. I coat my fingers with her juices and then put them in my mouth to lick off each. I like it, it's a mix of sweet and tangy with the slightest touch of salty. I definitely need to go right to the source. I move back down and start licking her until her little bud comes out to play. I mix between licking and sucking and it tastes better than anything I've ever eaten. I'm moaning just as much as she is. I re-coat my fingers and easily slip one inside. She instantly asks for more, so I add another. I play with her body the same way as I do my own, only with my new favorite thing, oral. I've given to guys before and it really did nothing for me, but this. Tasting her is a whole other layer and one that feels oh so good to me.

I have to hold my other arm to push Al back down onto the mattress, her hips are matching my thrusts, so I start curling my fingers inside, like she did to me. I start feeling her tighten around my fingers. One more suck on her clit before she finds her release. I move to catch all the wonderful juices she has for me when she cums. I slow down my movements so she can ride the wave as long as she can. Pulling out my fingers and licking up each and every drop of her. I climb off of her and lay of my side, when her breathing evens out I kiss her intimately.

"Pipes, are you sure you've never done that before."

Piper looks at her with wide eyes for a few seconds. "No, I haven't. You know that."

With a raised eyebrow and smirk, Alex pulls her girlfriend closer. "Babe you know all about my past and one night stands. And you blow every single one of them outta the water. Seriously Pipes, tonight has been probably the best sex of my life. And if this is where we start, imagine what it'll be like when we try every fantasy either of us has ever had. When we know every little thing about each others bodies."

"My mind was blown tonight. I can't even fathom all of what you just detailed, but I want every little bit of it. My body has never felt what you introduced me to tonight. Thank you Al, every single detail about this evening has been perfect, from a magnificent romantic dinner, to my extraordinary necklace, the unique and so so beautiful roses, and then giving ourselves to each other. How I get so lucky to meet my perfect fit in every way."

"I feel the same Pipes. We've been inevitable since we first laid eyes on each other. I wouldn't change a thing about you baby. Who would have that the badass lesbian Alex Vause and media darling Piper Chapman would find the perfect love."

"I'll let my dislike of the phrase media darling slide and take in the bigger point. And your not a badass, at least around me."

"Shhhhh, keep that a secret Pipes. There's only two women who I show my softer side to, the only two I love, my Mom and my beautiful Pipes."

"I almost forgot she's coming tomorrow. I hope I make a great impression."

"You will Pipes, no need to worry, she hasn't even met you yet and already loves you."

"Really" with a big smile upon her face. "I almost feel like I know her from your stories. Thankfully she's nothing like my Mom, queen of the WASPs."

"Diane's certainly not at all like that. Oh and definitely call her Diane, she'll correct you otherwise."

"Ok, I'll try to remember."

"As much as I love sex and conversations with you, we really need to call it a night and sleep. Come be my little spoon Pipes."


	30. Chapter 30

'The next morning I awoke with the biggest possible smile on my face. I've always loved waking up to my beautiful blonde, but naked Pipes is even better. I'd love to go a few more rounds but it's a big day and I need to get moving. I leave a kiss of her lips and slowly work my way outta bed without her waking. I'll give her an extra ten to fifteen minutes. I make sure the alarm is set on my phone. I take a quick shower, then go about my morning tasks.'

Alex checks her texts and emails from the team and quickly does the reports after starting the coffee. She hears the water on and knows Pipes is now in the shower. She starts making a quick breakfast. When Piper enters the her smile is humongous.

"How is my sexy, badass, goddess of a girlfriend this morning?" Piper lands a kiss on Alex.

"Mmmm," Alex pulls away to answer. "I doing wonderful my beautiful, intelligent, driven, passionate girlfriend. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Absolutely amazing. Yesterday was the best night of my life and I owe it all to you."

Alex plates up their breakfast and coffee on the bar. "You deserved every bit of it. And once my Mom leaves we'll explore some more. Now eat and finish up, the guys will be here soon."

Alex takes her own car to campus and later to pick up her Mom at the airport. As soon as Diane steps into baggage claim, Alex gives her the longest hug. "I've missed you so much."

"You too Alex. I'm super excited to meet the girl who's won your heart."

"Thanks Mom. Piper can't wait to see you either. I had a big day yesterday."

"What happened baby?"

"I finally gave Pipes the romantic evening me and you talked about awhile back, I finished my planning earlier in the week. Then I ran around like crazy yesterday to get everything I needed."

"That sounds like quite a bit of planning."

"It's Piper Mom, it needed to be the absolute best I can give her in our situation."

Diane waits for her daughter to say more, but she doesn't. "Don't tease me Alex tell me more."

"Sorry but you're going to have to hear it from Piper. I know she dying to talk about it to one of the only people she can. I will tell you that we ended up completely amazed by each other before we fell asleep."

"Alex does that mean what I think it does."

"It means I found many new things that I love about Pipes."

"I'm happy for you both, truly. And I can tell that your overwhelming joy is only partly because of my visit."

They grabbed Diane's bag and headed towards Piper's campus. Alex walked with her Mom pointing out buildings furthest from where Piper has classes, keeping a check on time to when she retrieves her next.

"Mom do you want to meet Piper after this next class, or in the van, or at our apartment."

"Whatever is easiest for you baby."

"Okay, how about the van or apartment. I need to keep my focus on her security and I'm hate to be rude and ignore you. I can send one of the guys to walk up here and then you can check out the van and what the team does from the video feeds."

"That sounds interesting baby."

"Hey Team, back on campus with my Mom. One of you come to the theater building to escort my Mom and show her all the cool toys in the van. Bradley, if your not already there, survey around Piper's current class. I'll meet you there in a few."

"Yes Alex, Colton is headed that way. And I'm already in my rotation."

"Thanks Bradley."

Alex arrives outside Piper's class. Piper asks where her Mom is and Alex explains. They arrive back at the van and walk inside. Even though Piper has seen pics, she's blown away at just how much Alex looks like her Mom. Piper can't help but think with genes like that her one and only love will always be beautiful.

"Piper this is Diane. Diane this Piper. The guys are Bradley, Chase, and Colton."

"It's great to finally meet all of you. Especially you Piper. My baby can't stop talking about you."

"Nice to meet you as well Diane. Alex speaks very highly and warmly about you. And yeah, with her being the head of my team, and my roommate, she's become a really close friend."

Alex shoots her Mom a look that reads don't say anything more right now. "That's right. We'll talk more fully when we get back to the apartment."

Diane starts telling childhood stories and Alex goes to her car, hoping her Mom doesn't embarrass her to much. Back in the apartment Alex reminds the team to start surveillance. Piper throws her arms around Alex and kisses her. "I've been waiting too many hours to do that."

Alex smiles, ask Piper about her homework, then gets them all a glass of wine. "Mom, I'll give you a tour in a minute, but first let's have a glass of wine."

"Sounds good Al. I'm so happy to spend time with you Diane. I assume the love of my my life has told you most everything. Anything she hasn't shared that you care to ask?"

"Should I call you Piper or Pipes like Alex does?"

"Either is fine. My youngest brother calls me Pipe. My former best friend called me P. I love the way Alex says the nickname she gave me. Since your also a Vause, I'll let you choose."

"I must say Piper that although I'd seen pictures of you in print, and a few Alex sent on her phone, but you are even more strikingly beautiful in person.

Piper blushes, "Thank you, but Al is the one who is truly gorgeous. I I feel like I hit the jackpot, Alex means everything to me."

Alex kisses her on the edge of her mouth, before Piper turns her head. Alex gives her a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away. "My Mom's right Pipes, you are stunning babe. Why don't you tell my Mom all about your media internship and projects."

Piper talks for a long time about media, her eyes sparkling and so much joy in her voice. Diane is nodding and asking questions. Alex has wrapped Piper up in her grasp, enjoying her two favorite people on earth. She's thrilled to see them getting along so well.

"Mom, what's better for you, me cooking for you tonight or tomorrow night"

"You don't have to cook for me Alex."

"I know that, but I really want to."

"Well I guess tonight is good."

Alex smiles, "I hope you like it even half as much as Piper did her special meal last night. Pipes, why don't you fill her in while I start the prep."

Piper tells practically every detail from the time she was called to dinner to her ending up in Alex's bedroom. Diane is just as blown away and agrees with Piper that is sounds magical.

"I don't want to go TMI, so I'll skip over our love life, but it was mind blowing."

"Sounds like my baby really pulled out all the stops. She told me awhile back that she wanted to come up with something truly romantic, but I never heard more of it until today, where I got sketchy details from Alex. I think she wanted you to be the one to tell me. She was so right, it was much better hearing your thoughts and feelings about the whole experience."

"Oh, come with me to my bedroom, there's a couple of things I want to show you." She pauses to call out to Alex, and tell her what's up.

"Babe send Mom back when your done. And Pipes, could you put new sheets on my bed. I took the old ones off put didn't have time to put the new ones on."

Piper showed Diane her flowers and the intricate necklace charm that Alex got her. Diane also loved them and found them especially thoughtful after Piper fully explained the charm.

Diane made her way back to the kitchen while Piper straightened Alex's room before reading the chapters she was assigned.

"Hey Alex what do you have to drink."

"Besides the wine, we have bottled water, orange coconut lime and pomegranate juices, tea, coffee, almond milk, and there may be some soda left."

"That is far too many choices Alex, why don't I go with tea."

Alex laughs "Sure thing Mom, we have about seven different kinds of those. Pipes drinks the honey lemon variety the most. But I'll call them all off if you'd like."

"That's not necessary, just go with her fave."

"Coming right up. So did you have a nice chat with Pipes?"

"I really did. I see what you were talking about when you said she lit up talking about media. I also noticed that her desk was organized and that she had a ton of books besides her textbooks. You two seem to have that in common.

"Yeah we both love to read and hate clutter. We've have similar tastes or overlapping tastes in so many areas. She is wickedly smart, easily matches my banter, definitely more emotional, but she's gotten me to open up more to her than even you do. Pipes may not be perfect but she's perfect for me. I find new little things to love about all the time."

"Perfect match huh?" Alex stops and looks at her Mom with a confused look. "I'm happy for you baby I really am. The two of you seem really special together. I like her even more than I thought I would. I'm proud of you baby. Forever treat her like the princess you say that she is."

"Thanks Mom. Part of me wants to scream to the world that she's mine, but I can't. The team doesn't know, at least I don't think they make it to be any more than us being close and Piper being touchy feely."

"Would it be a problem if they found out?"

"Maybe. If something ended up in a report or if not just the team but anyone saw us out like a couple, it could potentially get back to her parents. Her Mom is said to be a total WASP. Pipes has as little to do with her as possible. Her younger brother suspects, but she hasn't confirmed anything. Her ex-best friend would definitely run back to the Chapmans if she ever saw us romantically. And Bill, Piper's Dad, likes me as a team leader and roommate to his daughter, but could very well fire me if he knew more."

"That sounds incredibly difficult baby. Are you okay with it"

"Piper is worth more than anything. I'll always love her, protect her, spoil her, listen intently to her thoughts and feelings, and make her feel amazing. She makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world, and as long as I'm by her side, I believe it."

"I'm so so happy to hear that Alex. I can see with my own eyes that there's something special about you as a couple. I couldn't wish for anything more for you baby."

Alex hugs her Mom tightly. "Thanks Mom. I'm so glad you came. Would you mind seeing how things are coming along with Piper's homework. Tell her dinner's in about twenty."

Diane follows her daughter's request. She has a big smile on her face over her daughter being extremely happy and in love with someone she's finding herself really liking.


	31. Chapter 31

Alex set the table much like the night before, without the candles but putting her Mom's flowers out instead. She has wrapped the bracelet she got for Diane and had it setting near the flowers. She pulled the wine glasses and plates onto the counter. But out the napkins and silverware on the table. Poured the wine glasses and but them out then pulled everything out of the oven to plate it up. She yelled out for Piper and her Mom that dinner was ready.

"So tonight's menu is filet mignon, a selection of roasted veggies, green bean almandine and garlic cheese biscuits and au jus sauce on the side for the steak, if you need it . Mom tonight is your night to indulge."

Diane jaw dropped. She never eats expensive food. "Alex, you didn't have to do all this for me. I feel like eating in a really fancy restaurant."

Piper smiles and gives Alex a quick kiss. "Wow Al, look at you going all out on the cooking two nights in a row."

"Anything for the two women who mean the world to me." Sporting the largest smile and watching their reactions to each bite they take.

"Al, everything is incredibly delicious. It's been awhile since I've had filet mignon." Piper practically moans at each bite.

"Baby I've never had a meal like this. Much less made something this flavorful. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Thanks Mom. I took a handful of cooking classes, watched a ton of online food videos, and started playing around myself with flavors."

Piper winks at Alex. "Well keep doing what your doing because you always make us tasty food. The last couple of nights have definitely been above and beyond your normal high bar."

Alex laughs. "You got it babe. Anything to see that gorgeous smile of yours."

Piper blushes and smiles. Then continues enjoying another delectable meal. As does Diane.

After dinner, they talk more about Alex's upbringing. Diane pulling out several stories that embarrass Alex and make Piper laugh. When Alex can't take anymore she changes topics to the rest of the weekend plans. They decide to give Diane a tour of the area, spending extra time at some of their favorite places. Sunday will be more a chill day with movies and take out, before Diane's flight late afternoon.

Alex returns from dropping her Mom off at the airport. Diane promising she'll visit again in two or three months. Alex picks up take out for her and Piper and finds her on the sofa well into a book.

"What are you reading babe"

"Oh. I'm just re-reading 'The Friendship Factor'."

Don't think I've read that. Did you get a lot out of it"

"Yeah. I don't agree with everything, but it's got some great info and really makes you think deeper about the subject matter."

"Sounds like I should probably read it after you finish."

"What's in the sack Al?"

"Our dinner. What do you want to drink?"

"Maybe some tea. I've had enough alcohol this weekend" Piper offers with a big smile.

While eating they discuss not also the visit but how much Piper really wants to be entwined with Alex tonight.

"It's my favorite thing to Pipes. Let me know if there's anything you want to try. I absolutely loved the other night but I also like the thought of me being the one to expand your horizons about all the pleasurable things we can experience together. There's no hurry, just something to consider."

"Nothing comes to mind yet Al, but the more I learn the fuller my curiosity and fantasies will become."

"I look forward to that. Always remember to tell me if we do anything that makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable." Alex kisses Piper for awhile and they're both moaning. Alex pulls away and Piper gives her a confused look.

"Pipes lets clean up and get everything ready for tomorrow before we meet in your bed."

"I love you Al. I can't wait to taste you again. I've been beyond craving you the last couple of days."

Alex smirks "I feel the same way about your touch and taste. You honestly are the best I've ever experienced. And I love you too Pipes."

The weeks roll on, Piper is maintaining her impressive grades on tests, papers, and projects. Alex has played out many unlikely scenarios for her team to try and and come up with procedures as soon as those behaviors are spotted. Alex and Piper are both finding it difficult to not constantly touch each other or give clues about their romantic relationship and steamy sexual escapades. The team was being quiet about it, but Alex was pretty sure they knew at least a little of what was going on. But as Alex was professional and their leader, they knew better than to say or write a word on the topic.

"Hey team, I need you come up to the apartment for a quick meeting. Piper was some info. for us."

The guys answered almost in unison, "yes Alex!"

Once the guys were settled with their notebooks in hand. Alex called Piper into the room. When she sat down Alex asked if she or anyone on the team wanted something to drink.

Piper addressed her team. "Thanks for all your hard work thus far. This semester has been going well for me academically, and Alex hasn't told me about anything that the team has had to deal with. But there is something coming up that will put us all to the test. My parents throw a massive party the weekend before Thanksgiving. Raise your hand if you've ever met a Chapman besides me."

All the team raised their hands except Alex. "I've talked to Bill on the phone a few times, but I've only officially met Piper's younger brother Cal. Cal, like Piper has his own security team. Her older brother Danny does not have a detail, making him the only Chapman without."

"Thanks Al. So a little more detail to what Alex just told you. My older brother Danny is a Doctor, very uptight holier than thou type, he was always the golden boy who could do no wrong, and by far my Mom's favorite. He never had much to do with me and Cal. Cal is very laid-back almost a stoner type. He was the screw up according to mostly my Mom. Dad only has a problem with his immaturity. He loves living in the woods and making art pieces. He's also the most likely of the three of us to make you laugh. My Dad Bill you all know about. We mostly get along but don't see eye to eye on everything. But he also loved me more than anything, I was definitely the favorite.

And the there's my Mom Carol. She is the biggest WASP you'll ever meet. She cares only about appearances and has always demanded that we behave the way she wanted. She doesn't really express affection, doesn't ask about your wants and needs, and throws out insults incessantly. Trust me, she is not someone you want to speak to."

"The reason Piper is telling you all this background is because there there is a big event coming up. All Chapmans and all security teams are expected to attend. Which means you should expect to work the weekend before Thanksgiving. That is the date, right Pipes"

"Yes Alex. I for one hate going to these things but as long as I'm taking Chapman money, I can't get out of it."

Alex sighs then gives eye contact to each team member. "So we'll start with questions for myself or Piper. Anyone?"

Colton looks directly at Piper. "I appreciate the family dynamics info. But can you tell us more about the actual event please.

"Right, sorry. It is one of the biggest events at the Chapman estate. Several huge tents like you would find in a wedding set-up. Table and chair plus a bar in each one. Caterers walking around with food and champagne. Everyone important is invited, from the high society that my Mom wants to impress, business contacts for my Dad, family and friends, medical types that Danny wants to impress, dealers and buyers Cal hopes he can get to buy his work, two different types of media. Those from stations I would like to work at, and then the entertainment news types who always take a ton of photos and try to get interviews from anyone who will speak to them. Basically it's a circus inside and out. Alex has seen some of my pics from years past."

"Yeah guys this thing is huge, there will be four security teams plus extras hired for just this event. There's hired staff well beyond what are usually present. And a guest list that ranges from three to five pages. I've asked Bill to call and explain how everything will work security wise. He should get back today within the next couple of days and then we can find our piece in the overall clockwork. Any other questions?"

Bradley speaks up. "No Alex, I think we really need that information before we can dive deeper."

"I agree. Which is why your gonna get back to your tasks ad we'll meet again when we get more info."

Alex eventually got the info. she needed from Bill and worked out what her team needed to do and where they fit it. They ran some drills and made sure they were at the top of their game for the event. Alex decided that they all needed to be dressed in tuxes or three piece suits that night, not only to blend in, but also have an extra inner pocket for items they needed to conceal. She made sure Bill gave the team a small budget for attire.

She decided that she would be near Piper all night with Bradley and Colton both watching the areas she was inn. Chase would be in the main control room, where every guest that came through the front gate was identified and all the cameras set up on the property were viewed.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning of the party, Alex kissed her beautiful girlfriend awake. "Morning babe. Open those ocean blues for me."

After some effort Piper manages to open her eyes and stretch out her body while gazing at her sexy girlfriend. "Morning Alex. How am I supposed to kiss you if your way over there."

"We can't have that." They make out for awhile. "Okay Pipes time to get dressed, we have a big day to accomplish."

"Do we have to? I'd much rather stay in bed all day with my goddess."

Alex laughs. "I'd like that too princess, but your parents would kill us if we bailed on the extraordinarily over the top Chapman gathering."

"Uuuuuh, don't remind me. After today you'll see first hand the life I don't want to live. Please don't leave my side when we're there."

"Babe you know I can't promise that I can do that. I might have to go away for short spans, but I'll make Bradley be my stand in if needed."

"Not the same and you know if. He's okay but only you truly know me. Only you do I feel completely safe and comfortable with. The guys don't hit that same level of excellence."

"I know love. It will be hard for me to see you all super sexy looking and gaining so much attention and not being able to let the entire party know that we belong together."

"What are you wearing Al?"

"A nice and tight tux, with a green silk shirt."

"Mmmm, your killing me babe. To see you looking like a million bucks but not being able to kiss you or really touch you."

"I've see that fabulous blue dress your planning to wear. I'll be in the exact same situation. Now what do you want to eat my love?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay go take a quick shower and we'll eat before you start getting ready. I also need to meet with the team before we head to party central."

After breakfast and running through details with the team, Alex gets dressed up and ready minus her lipstick. She checks on Piper and after a few minutes of kissing. They finish the last details and head out with the team to the van. Two and a half hours later they arrive at the Chapman manor. Alex sends the guys to meet their contemporaries her teams. Piper drags Alex by the hand to find her parents and siblings. Luckily Cal is first.

"Hey Pipe, Alex. How are you both?"

Alex takes the question while Piper hugs her younger brother. "We're doing very well. How about you Cal?"

"A little anxious to get introducing the parentals to my new girlfriend. I plan to make her my fiance soon."

With a huge smile on her face. "Cal that's wonderful. Tell me all about the woman my lil bro snagged?"

"Her name is Neri, she's a welder and somehow loves my nature/bohemian worldview as much as I do. I've never met anyone like her. We just fit you know."

"I know exactly how you feel Cal. It's pretty much what I find with Pipes."

Piper blushes, "That's so sweet Al. I feel the same about you. You're my everything babe."

Alex gives her a quick kiss. "Well that's enough of that. Wouldn't wanna out you at the family party. And congrats Cal, Neri sounds lovely. Be sure to introduce us later."

"You two are clearly as head over heels as the last time I saw you. It warms my heart to see Pipe so endlessly happy. Now I need to find my girl before Mom gets to her."

Piper gives Alex a quick tour and find her father in the process. Bill gives her a huge hug, and shakes Alex's hand. "How is my princess today?"

"Overall things are really good with school and me and Alex get along brilliantly. But you know I'm never really comfortable with these big blowouts."

"I understand, but you know how your mother is. I just try to talk to contacts, prospective clients and the security teams. Speaking of such, how do you feel about everything Alex."

"Thanks Bill. Me and the team have been doing drills and studying every piece of information that we've gotten about the event. Anything else I need to know sir?"

"I want you to be hyper aware of Piper at all times. I trust you with my biggest love."

"I assure you Bill that Piper is always my top priority. We can have entire conversations with each other without saying a word, that's not a connection that I've shared with anyone, not even my Mom who has always been my best friend."

"Daddy, Alex is by far the best person I've ever met. She is an incredible friend. She always takes care of me, makes me feel comfortable, is a great conversationalist, and and even better cook. She blows every security person I've ever had out of the water. Choosing her is definitely one off the best decisions I've ever made."

"I'm pleased that your both highly pleased with the placement. You should say hello to your Mom and brothers before the party begins."

"That's where we're headed next."

"Piper could you please try hard not to get in a fight with your Mom or Danny?"

"I'll try but no promises if they can't stop belittling every single thing I do or fail to do."

Alex whispers in her ear,"C'mon Pipes, lets get those intros out of the way so we can can relax afterwards."

Piper grabs Alex's hand and pulls her away, not caring if her Dad notices or not. Piper drops her hand before entering the kitchen, where her Mom is likely to be giving orders to the staff. In a whisper "Al, welcome to hell. And the detestable being that is my Mom."

"Mom, I want to introduce you to my roommate and head of my security team. Alex this is my Mom Carol."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chapman."

Carol ignores her and turns to her daughter instead. "Piper, that dress is and not appropriate. It doesn't even come to your knees, much less past. And that lipstick is way too dark."

Alex is watching Piper sink more and more by the second. She finds Carol beyond rude and is astounded that she speaks to her daughter so horribly. She knows she'll be starting a war, but she needs to take care of her girl.

"I think Piper looks absolutely stunning. The dress is a great length and brings out her beautiful blue eyes even more. And her lipstick isn't to dark, it's just enough to accent."

Carol gives her an if looks could kill stare. "I wasn't speaking to the help."

"I'm the head of Piper's security. It's my job to protect her from anything that could hurt her. I'm appalled by the way you speak to this sweet highly intelligent girl. It's clear to me that she needs to be shielded from the acid you spew. Do you even care about your daughter? Her dreams and wants and desires. Or is she simply supposed to be a show in your WASPy country club aspirations?"

"Al, she isn't worth it." Piper cuddles up next to Alex and puts her head on her shoulder.

"Why I never. Mark my words you will be fired. Your a disgrace."

Alex holds fiery eye contact with Carol. "Luckily that's not your choice. I work for Piper and Bill. Both of them actually appreciate me and the job I do. I didn't grow up with money, but my Mom worked her ass to provide for me and has always been my biggest cheerleader. Her approach and yours are worlds apart. And I would choose hers over any amount of money. And by the way, she loves your daughter as if she was her own and is fabulous with Piper."

"Piper! Are you going to stand for this thing speaking to me in such an appalling way."

"First of all, Alex is the best thing that's ever happened me. And yes she can speak to you anyway she wants. Not a single word out of her mouth is wrong. Alex and Diane love me more than you ever have. They make me feel warm inside and safe and important. All you ever do is criticize me no matter what I do or achieve it still isn't good enough in your eyes. Mom, I'm done with caring about your expectations. I'm 21 years old and I'm going to live my own life the way I want to live."

"C'mon Al, we're going to see if anyone else appreciates who I am."


	33. Chapter 33

Alex holds her tight after they go to Piper's old room. "How you doing babe? I hate that my my beautiful, intelligent girlfriend was spoken to that way. It took every ounce of my restraint not to lay a hand on her. I'll apologize to your Dad for causing trouble but I refuse to watch you getting emotionally abused by anyone, much less from someone who is supposed to love you."

"Al, my sweet, sexy love, I'm still in shock. Ll I ever tried to do, is please them, but I'll never live up to her impossible standards."

"Pipes, you shouldn't have to. Your an intelligent, driven, accomplished young woman who takes on more than anyone I've ever met. That includes my Mom who worked three or more jobs and often did without to provide for me.

"I feel so much for you right now. No one has ever stepped up and protected me like that. I feel honored. Once again there you go proving that you truly are my everything. I have so much love for Diane and infinitely more for you. Please just hold me till we have to go to whatever circus is waiting."

"Anything for you my love. Let me give some quick info to the guys, then I'm all yours."

Alex returned a few minutes later and gave Piper the comfort she needed to calm down from what she called 'typical Carol'.

"Babe, who that you actually know and actually care about is likely to be here. And who besides your Mom, do you want nowhere near you?"

"Cal and my Dad are good. Me and my Dad don't always see eye to eye, but he listens and explains why he does or does not agree and tries to compromise if he says no. I've always gotten along with the head cook. She isn't a fan of Carol and has always snuck me whatever I wanted regardless of whether it fit Carol's menu or standards. My grandma Celeste is my favorite relative. She always welcomed me when I couldn't deal with my parents. She was more of a friend than anyone I was supposed to be friends with.

As for the don't wanna see. That's a long list. Any of the vapid girls that Polly knows. Any guy who tries to touch me with more than a handshake or platonic hug. I can't avoid press, but don't wanna deal with too many. I'm really not into that kind of thing anymore."

"Wait, you said Polly, why would she be here"

"Because my Mom is a bitch and doesn't care about anything but image. If she's friends with or wanting to impress someone, she'll invite the entire family."

"Damn. Could you show me pics of the chicks who are likely to give you a hard time. I'll have Chase see if he clocks any of them on the video feeds."

"I'll see what I can find. Though I don't recall leaving most of that sort of stuff here."

"Hey team, I was talking to Piper and there's definitely a chance that many females around the age of Pipes and Polly could be here. If you happen to see them, let me know where. I'd rather Piper not have to run into people who could be negative towards her, Also add Carol Chapman to that list. We've already had one confrontation and don't want anymore... cause I'd probably physically hurt her, and that would be horrible for everyone. Me and Pipes are heading out the back door by the kitchen, Bradley please meet us there.

"Come my darling, let's get your obligations out of the way. And if we're really lucky maybe we can disappear at some point. Should I apologize to your Dad now or later?"

"Save it for when he's alone. I doubt Carol ran to him since he has a long of list of clients and possible clients to talk to. He'd be pissed if he was interrupted."

A few hours later and all is going smoothly. Piper's been pilling me away from those she doesn't want an audience with, but she has allowed a few photos, including one of the two of us with Bradley nearby.

"Hey Alex."

Alex signals to Bradley that she's stepping away from Piper to hear. "Yes Colton, go ahead."

"Alex I've just seen Carol talking with Polly when I walked past the kitchen."

"Do you have a way to get the audio without being spotted?"

"I think so. Should I keep observing?

"Put the audio directly in my ear. Find a place to observe without being seen. And if they part watch Polly in the kitchen. I have a bad feeling about her being there."

"Hey Alex, I'll check the video feed and see how they both ended up there."

"Thanks Chase. Also keep an eye on the live feed to make sure Polly doesn't do anything dangerous, per our uncommon threat drills."

Alex returns to Piper and isn't thrilled with the attention the guy she's talking to is showing her. She shoots a look to Bradley asking if she should be concerned. He shakes his head no.

She settles in besides Piper and whispers love you in her ear. Piper turns to her and smiles. She then introduces Alex as her roommate and includes her in the conversation. The finishes talking about media stuff and excuses himself to get a drink. Piper talks to a few more people who could be useful to her media aspirations.

"Alex, Polly was in the kitchen before Mrs. Chapman entered and after she left."

"Thanks Chase, did you see any actions from Polly that should concern us?"

"Alex, sorry to interrupt, but I saw something in the kitchen that might be concerning. Don't let Piper eat on touch any food or tray being passed around. Chase, what time did Polly enter the kitchen?"

"Details please Colton. And Chase, I'd like to know that as well."

"Well Alex, I noticed some light layer on something on the trays. At first I thought maybe it was a dusting of flour or powdered sugar. I asked the cook and she showed me what they should look like and then I showed her what I saw and she had no idea what it was. I asked for one or two for testing and she packed them up for me. She was concerned. I told her that if its what we suspected it few if anyone at the party. But there was one person it could effect severely. I advised her to make sure the Chapman family was served by security teams, her, Celeste, or Cal. I passed the caution along to another security team not as a threat but a precaution."

"I would have made the same call Colton. Good work. Chase, you have times?"

"Yes Alex, Polly was in there a half an hour total."

"How many people were in and out of the kitchen in that half hour Chase. Colton put the sample with our things then re-find Polly and keep her in your sight, even if you need to switch out with another team. Bradley did you hear all that? And has Piper eaten anything or touched any serving tray or glass in the last hour?"

"Alex she's only had a glass of champagne. But she did mention she was hungry."

"Colton if your still near the kitchen, have the cook plate up Piper's favorites and either a fresh margarita or a bottle of juice from the fridge. Bradley will get it as soon as I walk back to Piper."

Alex sees that Piper isn't talking to anyone, so she gives her a big hug. "So Pipes, anything you need to do, anyone you still need to talk to?"

"Al, its killing me not touching you, not being able to tell people your my other half."

"I feel the same babe. But its not the time or place. I notice how you skipped over my question though."

"There's one more media person I was hoping to talk to but, I haven't seen him, so we might not have attended. At some point all The Chapman's will be called to the little makeshift stage, and my parents will speak about things that are supposed to be impressive. Me and my brothers get positive things said about us or our accomplishment, not because it's meant, but so we're their little trophies."

"I am so gonna need some calming before that. And I beg of you that we stand as far away from Carol as possible. I feel the same Al. Maybe we should try and find my Dad before hand so he'll understand my reluctance to be near her."

"Are you hungry? I sent Bradley to the kitchen to get a fresh batch of food for you."

"You didn't have to do that Al, they have cater waiters walking around."

"Well I don't want you eating stuff that been hangin out for who knows how long."

A few minutes later Bradley appears with a plate and a Piper's favorite drink. "Bradley survey with Colton for awhile. Me and Pipes are going to try and catch Bill between clients. Hey Chase, any idea where Bill is?"

"Looks like he's in his office. He's with a client, but some of the other guys think it looks like it's about to wrap up."

"Thanks Chase."

"Okay Pipes, looks like your Dad is in his office and finishing up with a client. Let's get this over with."

Knocking on the door after Chase said Bill was alone. "Bill, may we speak to you a moment."

"Enter."

"Daddy, me and Alex had an encounter with Carol earlier. Alex do you want to fill in the details or should I?"

"I've got it Piper." she turns to Bill, "Sir, Piper introduced to your wife and started spewing venom at Piper, insulting everything possible about her appearance. I noticed Piper begin to break down. I truthfully complimented the very things she insulted. Then she lays into me, which is fine. But I did mentioned how astounded I was that she spoke so horribly to and about the daughter. She threatened to fire me, which technically only Piper and yourself can do. I simply made it known that it's my job to protect Piper from anything that could hurt her whether that was physical or emotional.

I want to apologize for having it out with your wife. But I've now seen two people, since I met Piper, go at her with some degree of emotional abuse. It breaks my heart to see Piper sad or scared. So unless I'm told otherwise, I will continue to try and protect Piper from anyone who tries to treat her poorly."

"Dad, I agree with Alex. She supported me when I cut Polly out of my life. I've been distancing Mom for years, just because I don't deal well with that sort of energy. Alex is the only one who accepts me exactly as I am, no expectations. That means the world to me. So if I was ever asked to remove Alex from my security team, I would refuse security all together."

"You've both given me a lot to think about. I have no plans on dismissing anyone at this moment. Alex I understand why you want to protect my daughter in all areas. I do appreciate that notion. But do you know how hard your making my life, having to deal with a pissed off Carol."

"Sir there is another matter I'd like to speak to you about real quick. Excuse me for a second "Bradley come retrieve Piper from her Dad's office please and keep in mind what I told the team earlier."

"Yes Alex, be there as soon as possible."

"While were waiting, Piper why don't you tell us about your media meetings today."


	34. Chapter 34

Piper told Bill all about it and then let with Bradley when he arrived. "Sir, I've run a lot of unlikely threat scenarios with my team. One I keep coming back to has been in the back of my mind since you gave me the allergy paperwork. I noticed a couple of rare ones and talked to a Professor at Smith further about them. There was one in particular that would little to no effect on most people. Sort of Piper visiting the far east or a chinese grocery store, it would be highly unlikely of her coming across it. I had a feeling that Polly would try to get some sort of revenge on Piper, but thus far we've only seen her twice and no where near Piper.

Anyways I've gotten info from Colton and Chase today that Polly was in the kitchen for half and hour today, before and after your wife. Colton notice that some the trays had a thin film over them. He checked with the cook, who said nothing she's serving should look like that. He had a few bagged up as samples. Though we don't have the materials on hand for testing to confirm or deny My suspicion. I made sure Piper got a fresh batch of food and a drink directly from the cook. I don't know that there is definitely something wrong with the food or if any of the powdery substance was left anywhere else. Nor am I certain that Polly is behind it. But it looks and feels suspicious to me."

"I'll pull a couple of people off Cal's detail to thoroughly check if there's any powder of film on anything in the house or backyard. Good work Alex. True or not, I'd rather be overly cautious."

"I agree sir. I don't think Piper has come across anything, but you can never be to sure. My team knows what to look for, but an allergic reaction needs immediate action. I carry an epi pen for that reason. If you have or can get any today it couldn't hurt."

"Get back to Piper and let me know if there are any further developments."

"Of course Bill."

Alex gives a quick mention to her team about what might be going on. With special orders for Bradley not to leave Piper's side until she returns. They go to a side area near the stage. Piper is trying to memorize the talking point her Mother insists are necessary for when the family speaks. Just as Alex is approaching she sees Polly grab Piper's arm and try to drag her away.

"Alex" Piper screams while trying to force her weight into her feet so she is at least dragged slower.

"Polly what the hell do you think your doing. Release Piper immediately or I'm about to become your worst nightmare." Alex is almost close enough to grab Piper out of Polly's grasp. She glares at Bradley. He quickly moves behind her and open his coms to call for Colton.

Polly gives Alex a look of death. "I'll damn well talk to Piper if I want to."

"Piper do you want anything to do with this woman?"

"No Alex. I still have no desire to talk to anyone as cruel and vapid as she is."

Alex manages to side kick Polly's legs so she stumbles forward. Releasing Piper so that she won't fall flat on her face. Alex pulls Piper behind her and asks if she's okay. Bradley and Colton grab Polly off the hand and put her hands behind her back and restrain her with lined handcuffs that don't bite into the skin.

"Guys find out from Bill's team where there's a holding area and I want at least two security people watching her. She is forbidden to leave the property at this time."

"You can't do that you tall freak."

"Actually I can and Bill will back me up in my actions as will Piper."

Alex turns to Piper and pulls her closer. "Are you okay Pipes?"

"I'm just shaken. I was so scared until I saw you. Please don't leave my side even for a minute for the rest of the day."

"Okay, I promise. I need to have a few more conversations with the team and your Dad, but I'll stay within touching distance."

"Team, please have anyone available continue substance checks. Chase or Bradley please get a hold of Bill's head guy and tell him the latest developments. Either of them are welcome to call me directly."

Alex gives her girl a hug and Piper cuddles into her. "Just hold me Al."

"Always my love," whispers Alex. A little later the Chapmans see Piper all cuddled into Alex. Carol and Piper's older brother Danny look at them completely appalled. Cal has no problem and is amused. Bill understands what this day has been like for his daughter and is pleased that Alex not only protects his daughter but how Piper seems to find calm and comfort while near Alex.

"Is it stage time sir?"

"Yes Alex and I want to by my daughter's side."

"Not a problem Bill."

Carol jumps in and starts objecting, ready to lay into Alex. Bill gives her a harsh look that says don't you dare say another word. Carol turns away. But Danny takes it upon himself to start on how inappropriate this whole thing is and how Alex should not be touching his sister.

"Shut the fuck up Danny. Your golden boy self don't know what the hell your talking about. For starters don't you ever insult Alex in my presence. Second your opinion doesn't matter to me. I see you twice a year and maybe half hour and added up on us speaking. Cal is close to me, he's sent time with Alex and I know exactly what he thinks. Next I chose my security team and Alex as the lead. She's also my roommate and my closest friend, she matters.

"That sounds right to me Danny. You will not antagonize your sister."

"Alex I apologize for my wife and my oldest son. They have no right to speak to you the way they have today."

"Thank you sir. They know nothing about me so I take their comments as uninformed bigotry."

"Now everyone get your head in the game. Remember why your here today and what all we plan to accomplish. Can everyone do that?"

"Yes Daddy" and a few "Yes Bill"'s later. Everyone is on stage with their lead security member behind them, except Danny, who is temporarily assigned one. Only Alex stands close to Piper, the rest are further back.

Well into the presentation Piper whispers to Alex that she's not feeling well. Alex immediately turns her around so she can check what's going on with her love. Piper's hands are shaking a little, her face is getting increasingly red and beginning to sweat. Alex notices that it seems to be harder for Piper to swallow.

Alex screams "I need a medic now." Piper starts to fall and Alex catches her slays her down then reaches in her pocket for the epi pen. She injects Piper right before her eyes roll back in her head and she looses consciousness.

"Piper stay with me. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Please Pipes. Listen to my voice. Hold on for me." Piper faintly squeezes Alex's hand. Alex keeps talking with tears streaming down her face. She lifts Pipers head onto her lap and moves her into Piper's favorite position, her head on Alex's chest with Alex rubbing up and down her back.

Everyone has been crowding around since Piper started to faint. Alex asks them to back off and give Piper some room. Bill is now screaming for an eta on an ambulance and making a million orders to all security details.

Alex whispers into Piper's ear "Please babe, your the love of my life. Keep listening to my voice and squeezing me so I know your still listening. You are the most intelligent, driven, caring, beautiful, sometimes downright sexy, woman I have ever met. We fit together so perfectly like we were made for each other. I need you Pipes. You are my everything."

Alex feels the first hard squeeze from Piper. She tries to get her love to open her eyes, but that seems like too much for Piper. Alex pulls her even further into the embrace and tells her she's doing so good and alternates kisses on her cheek and forehead, not giving a damn who sees or what they have to say about it.

The medical staff arrives and Alex tells them to do what they need to but she refuses to leave her side. They work around her. Making sure her airways are clear and that she's breathing correctly. They put her on a stretcher since they'll be able to do more thorough tests at the hospital. Alex jumps in the back on the ambulance and brushes her hair back while continuing to whisper to Piper.

When they arrived at the ER, Alex made a point of asking questions when the medical staff did something she didn't know the reason for. After half an hour of tests the head Dr. talked to Piper about the whole thing from the point Piper came in contact with the allergen till Alex stuck her with an epi pen. Turns out that even two minutes later and Piper would've been dead on in a coma. He then explained from when the ambulance arrived to the present. She thanked him how giving her such clear detail since she'll be asked about it repeatedly by the Chapmans.

"Alex we're gonna send her up to room instead of the icu since she's stable. She'll be hooked up to all the monitors so that we'll know quickly if her condition takes an unexpected negative dive. Nurses will be checking in on her in small shorter intervals than most their other patients. You can stay with her overnight if you like. During visiting hours, please tell her family that no more than three visitors are allowed at a time."

"Thank you Dr. I do intend to stay by her. Is there anything I should be aware of or concerned about?"

"Alex from what I heard, you were alert enough to notice her physical reactions earlier. Keep an eye out for those same things. But yell for a nurse instead of an epi pen this time. They'll know just what to inject into her iv. I'll go out and give a quick rundown to the family."

Alex carefully climbs into bed with Piper, letting her gorgeous blonde partially lay on her as she continues stroking her arm and whispering into her ear. Piper's parents enter the room. Alex explains that Piper is conscious and stale but in a deep sleep.

Carol starts shaking her head "Why the hell are you in the same bed as my daughter. Your nothing but a low life who doesn't know her place."

"Shut up Carol. Alex's quick thinking helped to save our daughter's life. We're you not listening. The Dr. said if she hadn't had that epi pen ready, our girl would be in a coma or dead. Don't you dare speak negatively about Alex. I'm sick of your attitude, you and Danny can leave now, neither of you will so much as speak to Alex unless she specifically okays it. Take note of that order Alex."

"Yes sir. And just to answer the question, I'm in Piper's hotel bed because she has told me countless times that she feels comfortable and safe with me. Rubbing her arm or back has a calming effect on her for whatever reason. And if she recognizes my touch as she's coming to, she'll feel safe instead of totally freaking out."

"Alex, that makes perfect sense to me. As I told you earlier, stay by her side. Ask one of your team members to come to the hospital later and survey near the room." Carol gives him a really dirty look then leaves the room.

"That was my plan Bill. Have you gotten any more info. or possible proof from the estate about what we were talking about yet?"

"No, not yet but we're doing a very thorough check of surfaces, trash cans, etc. And we're still holding Polly. I plan on personally grilling her, complete with a lie detector. If I find out she harmed my Princess there will be actions taken!"

"Check with Bradley and find out how Polly was able to get close enough to touch Piper. I stopped it from escalating, but haven't had the chance to find out why I came back from your office to Piper yelling for me."

Bill leaves and Cal pokes his head through. "Hey Alex, how is she?"

"She's stable but in a deep sleep. She hasn't come out of it yet, but they're monitoring her closely Cal."

"And how are you holding up?"

"It's been a really hard day, between Carol and Polly, I'm doing well in not laying a hand on either. But damn I wanted to. I can't stand to see Piper hurt or hurting. She said she didn't feel well and less than a minute she's falling and I'm trying to softly get her down and an epi pen into her. Trying to soothe her and talk to her amidst my tears. And I'm not a crier, only with my Mom and Piper have I ever shed a tear. Which reminds me, I need to call Diane."

"Who's Diane?"

"My wonderful mother. She loves Piper like crazy."

"What did my parents say when they saw this" Cal's motioning to Alex and Piper.

"Carol started going off and trashing me for the third time today. Bill shut her up quickly. I explained how Piper finds comfort in me and I want her to feel calm instead of freaking out when she comes to."

"Do you think they suspect anything more. Your Mom and brother definitely do not. It's hard for me to tell if Bill sees close friend and protector or suspects anything more. I try really hard to keep that part solely inside our apartment, though Piper pushes the limits a little from time to time. The night after the three of us went out Piper first admitted her feelings to me."

"So I got in on the very beginning. Very cool. Piper thinks the world of you."

"I feel exactly the same. We're good together in every way."

"Really? Piper didn't tell me that part."

"I'm sure she will at some point. I know she's only close with a few people. Me, Diane, you, Bill, Celeste. All the so called friends she had prior to this school year, she's pulled back on or flat out dropped most."

"I never liked Polly. And even I could tell that particular group of girls were fake and didn't truly care about my sister."

Alex nods. "I do know that me and Bill are both determined to find out who and how and why and how today happened. And I'm sure some sort of action will be taken." Alex sighs, "Hey Cal I don't forsee her waking tonight. Why don't you so get some rest and come back tomorrow." Oh and tell my security team that I don't have my coms, so they need to call the room. And to bring me and Piper's bags and phones when one of them comes up here, plus some coms."

"Will do Alex. Let me know if anything happens. Write down your number and I will."


	35. Chapter 35

Alex wakes up and notices that Piper hasn't moved at all since she placed her blonde partly on top of her. Piper's head is lying on her chest. Alex starts running her hands through the blonde locks as she finds herself deep in thought. 'How could this have happened to Pipes. She's the sweetest, cutest, most intelligent woman I've ever met. If Polly actually did what I think she did, I'll put a world of hurt on her. I wonder if Bill's team has learned anything since the attack.'

The need to go to the bathroom is soon too strong. She carefully slides her self out of the bed. She keeps the door cracked while going through her morning routine just in case Piper wakes up and freaks out. She doesn't. Alex opens the door to the hall to see if one of the team members is still outside. She asks him to get her something quick to eat and then give her an update on everything. She carefully resumes her position inn the bed. Piper still doesn't wake at being shifted.

"So what's been discovered since I got in the ambulance Colton."

"They immediately locked down the scene. All security members were doing a complete CSI examination of the manor. I'm talking full gloved treatment. Analysis like fingerprints, chemical analysis, all trash bags were gathered and tested."

"Is Polly still in custody? Bill said he was going to personally interrogate her. Are the tapes being reviewed to see who if anyone she was there with?"

"Not sure Alex. I was called here. Chase will relieve me in a few hours. Bradley is somehow involved with whats going on at Chapman manor. How's Piper doing Alex"

"She hasn't moved at all. Short of a couple of bathroom breaks, she's been laying on me just like this. I was hoping she'd start waking up from her near comatose state by now, but nothing has happened yet. I'm waiting for the Dr. to come around and check her vitals. Oh, thanks for getting me food. I don't want to leave her side."

"No problem Alex. Anything you need?"

"Can someone bring me our bags from Piper's old bedroom? If not I'll make a list of things we need and you can tell Chase to buy them and keep the receipt so I can reimburse him later. That goes for any team member that buys things for me and Piper."

Colton returns to his post and Alex is lost in thought as she softly rubs over the blonde's skin and hair." A few hours later Chapman visitors arrive. Thankfully it's just Bill and Cal.

"Alex, any change in my princess?"

"No sir. She hasn't moved at all. Even when I've left her for bathroom breaks. She hasn't responded to me carefully moving her. I've been waiting for the Dr. to come by to check on her."

"Cal will you ask a nurse to hunt down Piper's doctor please."

"Yes Dad. Need anything Alex?"

"A soda please, preferably Diet Dr. Pepper. Thanks Cal."

"Ready for an update Alex"

"Yes Bill. I have a zillion questions, but I'll wait until after."

"Did Colton say anything about the procedures I assigned to all security teams?"

"Yes he did, but not any results."

"Well, I called a police CSI team to help out. We first checked the kitchen since it was noted by your team yesterday. There was a substance, the CSI's needed to do more extensive tests. I tasked the teams to use half their members on regular patrol duties. On yours, I only tasked Bradley."

Alex nods. "First tell the CSI's to test for sea cucumber that was the main one I was concerned of. It would seem random except for Piper's high sensitivity to it. Who but Polly could possibly know that?"

"I tried to interview her last night but she was saying very little. I put her on lockdown in one of the guest rooms with a guard outside. I'll take another shot at her when the assigned detectives come for a visit this afternoon. I hope her Dr. can meet with me before I go home."

Bill was making phone calls and sending tests non-stop. Alex stayed lost in her own head while still instinctively touching Piper. Cal returned to the room with some food and drink and told them the Dr. was finishing up with another patient and would be here soon.

"Hello Chapmans and Alex. So let me check Piper over before sending her for some tests."

Alex speaks up,"Dr. Piper hasn't moved at all. Even when I carefully crawl out of bed for a restroom break. I carefully move her twice per time and she hasn't shown any response. I would have expected her to start coming around."

"Okay. I think I might need to run tests before having an answer for you."

"I know it sounds off the wall but could you test her skin and blood to see if there's any trace of sea cucumber. She's highly sensitive and I suspect it caused her sudden attack. I hit her with the epi pen as soon as possible, but whatever it was seemed to hit her quickly."

"Okay Alex, I'll make sure we test for that."

"Bill, remind me to get Piper's clothes for the CSI team. Actually Cal, can you hand me that plastic bag."

"Sure Alex."

After pulling out her own clothes, she hands the bag back to Cal. Bill, these are all Piper's"

Bill asks how long the tests are going to take. Alex asks if she can take his security team to pick up fresh clothes and snacks for her and Piper. Since Cal is going to stay, she updates Colton and leaves. She returns two hours later with her hands full of bags. Piper is back in the room but Cal says she hasn't moved at all. Alex carefully slides herself into the bed and repositions her girl. She notes that they've taken blood and she flexible tape over a cotton patch, wrapped around her all. 'The tape is the same color blue as her eyes. I desperately wanna see those eyes. And hear the voice I love going from innocent to sultry in a flash. Pipes babe please show me some indication that your still in there.'

Bill returned bringing lunch for him and Cal. "Has the Dr. come back by?"

"No Dad, I haven't seen him since we talked earlier. I hope he'll be able to tell us more about Piper and when he expects her to wake up."

The sun had already set before the Dr. returned. "Looks like your on your own again Alex."

"Yeah, Bill expects me to give him an update tonight. I think he might get a hotel room for both him and Cal because of the long commute. Cal went to get us some food. Still nothing from Pipes. What did the tests reveal?"

"All of the testing has come back clean. Well one we're waiting on, but I'll get to that in a moment. All of her bodily systems are performing well. Her blood pressure is on the low side. I'm gonna call her primary Dr. to see if she always tests slow or if this episode influenced that."

"What does it mean if she's usually higher than now?"

"Alex, it just means we might have to put a low does of heart meds ino her iv. She's not dangerously low, so there's nothing to worry about whether we do or do not choose to use that type of med."

"Does a severe allergic response usually trigger or explain what Piper's going through?"

"Well we don't know exactly what quantity of the allergen or her exact allergen info."

"Actually sir, I talked to a Professor at her college who specialized in a field that included that. I took her Piper's exact allergy testing that her Dad had done on himself and all of his kids. She's the one who pointed out the two allergens that were especially problematic. I researched it further myself. I think a photo of the test results are still on my phone. I can text it if you'd like."

"Please do. But without an exact amount of exposure... apparently the ER crew didn't bother to collect blood. That would had really helped. Right now we only have blood results since you suggested it."

"I saw the girl grab her arm and start pulling her away before I was close enough to intervene. I'd say less than a minute after I got Piper in my arms, she started to fall and I grabbed an epi pen from my pocket and jabbed it while still slowly lowering her to the ground. I expected a jolt from Piper, but instead she closed her eyes and has yet to re-open them."

"Alex this is highly unusual. Her brain is still active on the scans. And as I said everything is performing as it should on the inside. I'll take the chart and any notes you have and consult colleagues from all over. Hopefully we can learn more."

"Okay, I'd suggest contacting any far east Dr's, as the allergen is actually used there in food form. Divers sometimes get a mild effect if the sea creature managed to shoot out its toxins.

After the Dr. left Alex felt frustrated of the lack of answers to the whole situation the last two days. Cal brought her food and she told him all the Dr. said. She had already texted Bill and found her notes to send to the Dr. When she was finally alone. She grabbed a book and started reading softly in Piper's ear. Knowing Pipes loved listening to her voice while curled up with her. She read until she felt tired. Managed to go to the bathroom and get ready to sleep as well as changing Pipes undies knowing it'd make her feel cleaner when she comes around.

The next few days went much the same with the Dr., several nurses, her team members, and Piper's family coming around. One of nurses brought around Piper's meals for Alex, in case someone didn't bring her food, Alex would at least have something to eat. Alex noticed the tiniest movement when she was rearranging Piper earlier and was hoping she was turning the corner, but one fleeting moment was all that happened. Alex missed Piper desperately despite her being in her arms 98% of the time. She was of the verge of tears at the time but wanted to stay strong for the love of her life. She craved any all information about the investigation and if there was anything new medically when it came to Pipes.

There was a knock on the door and Colton stuck his head in. "Alex I have a woman here who says she needs to see you."

"Who is it, what does she look like"

Colton smiles as says "The red headed version of you", then steps aside to let her enter.

"Hey kid." Diane says with a wink.

"Mom, I can't believe your here. It's so good to see you. Come over here are give me a hug."

"Thought you might wanna see a friendly face, have shoulder to cry on."

Alex leans slightly over the side of the bed to give her Mom a long hug. "They don't know why she hasn't woken up yet. I have hope that she will but such sadness that maybe it won't happen or that she'll get worse and have to put on more machines." A tear falls does her cheek.

Diane wipes it away. "Oh babe, I know this hard. I love that girl as if she's my second child. I know exactly how you feel. We have to have faith and pray that our beautiful sweet angel returns to us soon. Accept that there are things going on and we don't understand now, but in time we will."

"I have her in her favorite position. I read to her because she loves curling up and listening to my voice. I can't keep my hands off of her but have to force myself to be platonic because so many people come in and out of here each day."

"Then your doing it right, you know the comfort she'll need when she's ready and wakes up in the hospital without knowing what's happened or how much time has passed. Alex can I hold her hand for awhile."

"Sure Mom, just avoid the side with the wires. She'd be pleased but slightly embarrassed about you being here while she's out. Piper loves you too Mom. Your a zillion times better than her sorry excuse of a Mom, who hasn't been back since Bill yelled at her and Danny to not give me crap for laying with Piper like this.

"So what's that, half her family good, half her family dreadful?"

"Sounds about right Mom. Cal loves me and Pipes both, he comes by every day or two. Bill talks to me every day about the case and we discuss what the Dr. says as well. He visits when he can and I can tell he's torn between running his company and staying longer with Piper."

After a long while her Mom reassures her and has to leave. "If you need anything baby, even if its to cry or vent, I'm only a phone call away. Love you"

"Thanks Mom. I love you too. Thanks for coming by."


	36. Chapter 36

A week after the attack, Alex feels a movement an instantly jolts awake. It takes her a minute to clear her eyes and grab her glasses. She brushes the hair away from Piper's face. Piper's eyes are still closed but she has a different expression on her face. It doesn't take long for Alex to figure out she's lost in a dream. She continues watching and Piper suddenly has a frown on her face and starts moving her body as if she's trying to get away from something in her dream. Alex holds her body so she won't hurt herself.

Whispering in her ear. "It's okay Pipes I'm right here. Feel my body against yours. Everything is going to be okay babe, just listen to me speak and feel yourself calming down."

"Al" is quietly murmured.

"Yes babe it's me. I need you not to move and keep yours eyes closed. I know you hate bright lights when you first wake up. I know there's a zillion questions running around that brain of yours. For a tiny bit, just feel my body love. I need to send a couple of quick texts then I'll explain."

Alex texts Colton and Chase telling whichever is on duty to come into the room. "Yes Alex?"

"Colton first I need you to close the drapes and make the room as dark as possible. Then find Piper's Dr. or a nurse familiar with her care."

"Will do. Is this dark enough?"

"Turn the light out and tell the medical personnel not to turn it on just yet. Oh and track down breakfast please. Thanks Colton!"

Once the door shuts, Alex returns her attention to Piper. "Pipes you can try to open your eyes now. Don't move, your hooked up to some wires in this hospital room. Let me be the one to move you. I've gotten really good at it."

Piper slowly manages to open her eyes and keep them open. "You don't know how thrilled I am to see those beautiful baby blues. You've been keeping them from me. Alex rearranges Piper so her entire body is facing upwards.

"Have...I..." Alex grabs a glass of water and a straw for Piper.

"Have some water to clear your throat before you finish your thought."

"Have I told you lately how enchanting your emerald green eyes are. I could stare into them forever Al."

"I feel the same about your eyes." She gives Piper a quick kiss. "I missed this."

Piper is disappointed when Alex pulls away. "I didn't want you to stop."

"I didn't want to either, but people are in and out of here all the time. I don't want us to have to explain anything."

Just then there's a knock at the door. The Dr. then opens it and is confused by the darkness. "Do you have a headache Alex? Is that why it's so dark?"

Alex whispers in Piper's ears that the Dr. wants to turn on the lights. "Are you okay with that babe." Piper squeezes her head and nods.

"No, Dr. I'm fine but light hurts Piper's eyes when she first wakes. But you can turn the light on now." Alex uses the hands to shield Piper's eyes.

"Hello Miss Chapman. I'm so pleased that you've decided you've slept enough. I'm your Dr. Has Alex told you the entire story yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay Alex will you set up the backstory please."

"Pipes, we were at your parents party. You left your father's office before I did. One of the guys took you back to the party while Bill and I talked business. Can you tell us what you recall from that point forward."

"I was talking to someone and felt an arm on me. I was about to look to see which guy was squeezing and pulling, but soon noticed that it was Polly instead. I tried to push her off and plant my feet so the couldn't pull be further. I was also perplexed why one of the guys hadn't stopped her. I looked again and saw you walking towards me in my peripheral vision. I knew you'd help me. Soon you were standing between us puling me behind you and yelling something to the team. Out of nowhere I felt faint and was falling. You wrapped an arm around me to try and steady me. I felt a sting and suddenly I was on the ground before my eyes closed. I don't remember anything after."

"Pipes do you remember any feeling, any sensations from when Polly put her hand on your arm. Was it sweaty, powdery, or something else?"

"I don't know Al. Why?"

"Just a theory of mine that Bill and all the security teams are working on. Alex nodded to the Dr. to continue.

"Piper, an ambulance was called and you were brought in. I got a quick update on what tests and vitals the paramedics did en route. We got you hooked up to an iv, which is main wire coming out of you. We also have lines to check your pulse and a few other vitals. Alex had a hard time when we took you for some tests, since she couldn't come with you. Otherwise she hasn't been out of your bed except for being in the restroom off to your right."

"Al I'm overwhelmed by how much attention you showed me when I was out." she was trying hard not to be overwhelmed with emotion. "So Dr. what exactly is/was my condition?"

"Piper you had an extreme allergic reaction. The epi pen that Alex stuck you with should have given you a shot of adrenaline, but it didn't turn out that way. If Alex had waited even two minutes longer, you'd be a vegetable."

"What! Al" Piper wraps herself tightly around her raven haired love. Tears streaming down her face as she burrows her head into Alex's body. Alex doesn't stop touching her girl as she establishes eye contact with the Dr.

"So what needs to happen between Piper's waking up and her release from the hospital?"

"Alex we'll need to check all Piper's vitals once she calms down. I might need to run a test or two. If all the vitals are in the range we like, we'll disconnect some of these wires this afternoon. And I'd like to keep her one more night for observation and release her by midday tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Dr. can I count on your digression, the other Chapmans don't know just how extensive the relationship between Piper and myself is. It would cause us both a ton of problems if it was known. And considering what Pipes has just gone through, I really don't want added stress."

"No problem. Just have a nurse page me when Piper's emotions are under control and we'll start the process I just told you about."

"Thank you Dr., I definitely will."

Once the Dr. leaves and they're alone again, Alex tries harder to comfort Piper. "Sweetheart don't cry. Your okay and so am I. I promise that I'll find out why this happened and whether or not Polly was the cause... though I suspect she is.

"I love you Al, just hold me tight and kiss me. I need to feel our deepest connection right now."

"Anything my love. I'm so so happy that you opened your eyes today. I was getting worried that maybe you left me."

Piper's eyes are crying once again and pulling Alex ever tighter. "Never babe. Hearing how close I came to leaving you forever is doing a number on my brain."

"I know my love. I about lost it when the Dr. told me that. Despite me helping you, I feel guilty not being by your side the moment she showed up."

"Al, your my everything. You didn't fail me. Whichever guy was watching me should have not let it happen. I felt so scared when I saw her face. It wasn't until I saw yours that I found any calm."

"Baby let's just cuddle for awhile. There are too many people in and out for us to be completely in our own world."

"Al, I want you!"

"I want you too. Unless you want to explain us to Bill and Cal right now or worse yet one of them catching us, then we really need to delay until tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't know if I can." Piper gives me best pout.

Alex laughs. "I've waited a week, you can last a day."

"Your no fun."

"You know that's a lie! Do you need anything besides that right now Pipes. You hungry?"

"No, not yet. Just stay be by side Al." Piper curls further into Alex and closes her eyes for awhile, but jolts when she hears the door opening.

Alex whispers in her ear "It's okay my love, it's your younger brother. Looks like he brought us food."

"Alex, I heard my sister's back in the land of the living."

"Yeah, just give her a minute or two. She dozed off for a bit after crying at the Dr.'s report about her medical condition recently."

"Pipes, I hope your in the mood for subs. I have a bag full of them."

Piper finally opens her eyes and looks at her brother. "Did you get my favorite baby bro."

"I sure did. I have meatball, french dip, italian, and the special chicken one. Which do you want Alex?"

"It doesn't matter to me Cal, I'll take whatever."

"Okay I'll take meatball. Piper gets chicken, for you french dip and I'll give your teammate the other. I also got some chips and cookies. No drinks, but tell me what you want and I'll go hit the vending machine."

Alex gets the bed's table and Piper situated while waiting for Cal. "Everything good babe?"

"Yeah, just trying to get some slack in these wires so I can move better."

Cal asks Piper a ton of questions while their eating. Alex pays attention to how Piper is eating. She can tell that her girl is having problems. Alex whispers in her ear, "Pipes just eat what you can. I'd rather you have small meals than stuffing yourself and feeling miserable."

Piper nods then whispers to Alex. "I think I will. Thank you for paying attention to things I'm not even noticing." Alex kisses her on the cheek.

Bill arrives. "How are you feeling princess"

"I've stopped crying. I'm not in any real pain, but I itch like crazy from all these wires. Still very tired, despite being out of it for nearly a week. I can't wait to go home."

"Bill, the Dr. plans to check all her vitals and maybe do a test or two to make sure all is well. He said Pipes can probably be discharged midday tomorrow."

"Thanks for the update Alex. Remind me that I have team updates and case information to tell you about."

The Dr. arrives and gives the same report as he gave Alex and Piper earlier. When he got to the two minutes more and she probably wouldn't have made it part, Piper started uncontrollably crying again. Alex started comforting Piper as her girl curled further into her while she was whispering sweet nothings and wiping away her tears.

It wasn't until that moment that Bill noticed just how reliant Piper was on Alex. He finishes asking the Dr. extensive questions. Piper eventually calmed down for the Dr. to start on his checks. All is fine until he wants to take Piper away for more tests and that Alex wasn't allowed to come.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without Alex. I'll take your tests, but now without Alex right beside me."

"Princess it's fine. You'll only be gone a short while."

"I don't care Daddy. I'm freaked out by everything that's happened to me. I refuse to loose my comfort too. Alex is the only reason I'm able to hold it together even a little."

"Pipes, look at me. I'd love to come with you but I can't. It's a restricted area and they stopped me when they did the initial tests when you arrived."

"That's not acceptable! Dr. give her temporary clearance. I need her with me."

"Let me see what kind of magic I can work. I'll be back in awhile."

"Piper why did you put such an unnecessary demand on the Dr. A few minutes away from Alex isn't a big deal."

"A couple of weeks ago I would agree with you Daddy. But so much has changed in the last week. Now more than ever, I only feel completely comfortable with Alex. Last time she wasn't the team member protecting me, someone got to me. How the hell did Polly get anywhere close to me?"

"Alex, please explain."

"Sir, I was meeting with you. I went straight back to Piper. I was maybe fifty feet away when I saw Polly trying to drag Piper. I've been super focused on Piper and you said you wanted to interview the team, so I haven't grilled any of them to find out what happened. And you haven't sent me your assessment on that particular area yet sir."


	37. Chapter 37

Alex is finally able to go with Piper for her tests. Piper won't let Alex out of her sight. The tests all come back in-range, so the Dr. removes everything but the iv. Piper and Alex spent the rest of the night alone. They cuddle and talk and eventually fall asleep.

The Dr. comes by the next morning to sign the release papers. Alex calls the team to all come for a pickup. By the time they arrive the nurse has taken out her iv, she's dressed and ready to go. Piper grabs Alex's arm and won't release it until the team has done a quick scan of the apartment and begin their patrols.

The couple kisses for the first time in over a week. It's a long passionate kiss neither wants to leave, pouring all their emotion and love for each other into the long awaited intimacy that they've both dearly missed. Alex finally pulls away.

"Pipes, my love. I need to have a long overdue briefing with your Dad and the team. Why don't you take a nice long bath and then start catching up on the reading you missed last week. I texted you the list that your Dad got from your instructors."

"I don't want to out of my sight Alex."

"Babe it's just for a short while. We've checked the apartment and wiped down surfaces, so there's nothing to worry about. Only me and you have keys, so only I can enter. Anyone else has to knock and wait for your approval."

"I know but I don't feel safe outside of your sight."

"I'll be as quick as possible. Take a shower or a bath. I know their your happy place. After a week it's going to feel amazing. I did change your underwear while you were out of it. But with all the wires I couldn't figure out a way to really make you feel clean. Will you give it a shot for me Pipes?"

"I don't like it one bit but I'll try so you can get to the bottom of things. Find out if Polly is the culprit behind my near death and what the hell is going to happen to her."

"Yes my love. I very much want the entire timeline and what all has been discovered." Alex kisses Piper and waits until she's in the bathroom to leave and lock-up the apartment.

By the time Alex is downstairs, Bill has arrived for the briefing. He begins with detailing the timeline. None of it suprises Alex, as she had worked out the same thing. Bill details his and then the police detective's interviews with Polly. It was determined that a) Polly didn't know what kind of damage she was likely to cause. She thought it would be no more serious that a mild allergic response. b) Polly reluctantly admitted that sprinkling the toxin in the kitchen and later coating the substance on her hands before grabbing Piper was not her idea. She has been wanting a little payback for Piper's treating her the way that she had. And that someone else had an elaborate plan on how she could do that. She swore she didn't know what the substance was or what it would do.

This information leaves Alex livid. "How could Polly not know what she was doing or how much harm it could cause Piper? And who the hell is the accomplice, do we have any idea?"

Bill sighs "Alex, you were correct when you guessed the toxin. You also have the forethought to carry an epi pen. It was your quick actions that gave Piper a chance. Chase and Colton were good to figure out there was a substance in play.

As for your specific questions Alex, even when Polly was told the toxin, she was clueless as to what it was, where to get it, or why it was especially dangerous. We had a lie detector on her that plus her facial expressions and reactions, convinced us that she was merely a pawn. We could not however get her to give up the accomplice, even with threat of jail time."

"So the partner in this diabolical scheme is still unknown?"

"Yes and no Alex. We've gathered Polly's calendar and looked all social media even remotely related to her. We have a ton of data to sift through. I have my top tech guys on it. We're hopeful that the accomplice is in that pile of data. I have my suspicions about someone, but really can't say more until I have data to back it up."

"Okay, my next question is for Colton and Bradley. Tell me every detail from when Piper left Bill's office until I pulled Piper away from Polly. How the hell did Polly manage to get near her when you knew we were keeping an extra close eye on Polly that day."

"Yes Alex, you never specifically said who would be closest to Piper upon her return to the party. I scanned the area and saw no one of interest to be concerned about, so I nodded to Bradley and thought he would take it from there, especially since he is always the back-up when you are not near Piper."

"Thanks Colton. Your turn Bradley."

"I was finishing up a request from another team. I never saw Colton or Piper or Polly."

"What were you doing for a different team and why did I hear nothing that day about you being called elsewhere?"

"I didn't think it would be long and last I saw you were with Piper."

Alex feels her blood starting to boil. 'I want to rip him and Colton both limb to limb for not doing the procedures I've been trying to drill into them all this time.' "Bill can you please take it from here. I need to check on Piper. She really didn't want me to leave even for a little while. Bill if you have any more info. for me, call or text or come to the apartment."

As soon as Alex enters the apartment, before she even has the chance to call out Pipes, Piper runs to her and clings to her side. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Pipes. Did you have a relaxing shower?"

"It was okay. I missed you being in there with you." Piper pouts.

"I know but I had to find out what I could from the briefing. I got pissed and left it to Bill. He might contact me later or come up here to finish."

Alex moves Piper towards the couch, sits down, and allows Piper to cuddle up with her again. Piper buries herself as deeply into Alex as possible concentrating on her scent and her warmth surrounding her.

"So what do I need to know about the whole thing?"

"Well Pipes, as suspected Polly is part of the equation, but she was not the mastermind. She didn't know what she was sprinkling or rubbing her hands in. She thought it would cause a mild reaction, she had no idea how harmful the toxin could be or why. Your Dad and the cops questioned her repeatedly and even used a lie detector."

"So is she in jail?"

"No she has been in detention but the cops have brought charges, so she will be soon. No one has told me what the bail will be. But she definitely not be bothering you again."

"Al the talk about an apprentice scares me beyond belief. Please, please, please stay in my eyesight, even in the apartment. You are the only person I feel comfortable right now. I mean I love Cal and your Mom and for the most part my Dad, but I can't deal with even them without being in your embrace."

"The accomplice startled me too. Do you have any enemies that I don't know about, or anyone who would want some kind of revenge, besides Polly?"

"No baby. I'm sure a few of the vapid ones would like me taken down a peg or two, but none of them has the brainpower to accomplish anything like what happened."

"Okay my love, why don't you read some more while your by my side. See if you can get caught up on what you'll need tomorrow. I'm just gonna read what's been sent to my phone lately."

About an hour later, there's a knock at the door. Alex gets up and Piper jumps up with her, keeping herself against Alex's back. "You okay Pipes?"

"Yeah just want to be next to you."

Alex opens the door, "Oh hi Bill, do you wanna come in?"

"Yes please Alex. I want to finish filling you in. Where's my daughter?"

Piper moves to the side of Alex. "Right here Daddy."

They all sit down and Piper clings to Alex. "Bill would you like something to eat? I was going to order me and Piper something right after she finished her chapters."

"No, I won't be here that long."

Something to drink maybe? Bill, Piper?"

"No thank you."

"Al, could you get me some juice."

Piper watches Alex like a hawk while she's gone instead of focusing on her Dad.

"Princess are you sure you want to hear this"

"Yes Daddy, Alex has already told me most of it I think. I want to be right here with Alex."

Alex sits down and Piper curls up on her again. Only turning her head towards her Dad after Alex has whispered sweet things in her ear to comfort her.

"So Alex, Polly has been moved from detention, where she was allowed to speak to her lawyer after we verified the number and dialed it for her. The police moved her to a jail cell and she was charged with attempted homocide. She went in front of a judge last Wednesday and was denied bail."

"Daddy, any idea about the accomplice?"

"Not yet Princess, we are working through data as quickly as possible. Oh I forgot to tell you Alex, only myself and Cal are allowed near Piper. I'm not thrilled by Carol and Danny's attitudes and want those stressors eliminated for awhile. Piper if your Mom calls don't answer, if she leaves a message have Alex forward what she said to me please."

"With pleasure Bill. I definitely did not like the way she spoke to Piper. Has she always done that?"

"Pretty much" Piper declared.

"Bill you say Piper is your absolute favorite of your children, so why have you let your wife speak negatively towards her?" Piper quickly states "I'd like to know the answer to that as well."

"Princess, honestly I didn't realize how frequently she went from bitchy to downright cruel. I did a lot of reflecting over the past week and now realize that despite all that I've given, I failed you when it came to Carol. Please forgive me Piper, I truly didn't see how I was failing you by not fighting back."

"Thank you for saying that Daddy. I truly appreciate hearing it at long last. Now you see why I've always tried to keep distance from her. Nothing I ever said or did or achieved was ever good enoough. Alex and her Mom have taught me how unconditional love looks and feels. Diane is the Mom I wish I had and I was blown away that she accepted me as a second daughter, knowing very little about me."

"That sounds wonderful Princess. I'd love to meet her someday, if the two of you don't mind."

"Sure Bill, I'll let you know next time she comes to visit. Diane's always been my best friend. Well now its split between her and Pipes."

"Alex when we have the data on the accomplice, you'll be the first to know. Be sure to restart all you and the team's reports today. Let me know if either of you need anything in the next few days."

Alex does her paperwork within Piper's eyesight. After dinner, Piper has her reading up to date for the next couple of days. Alex leads her to the bedroom and they have a couple of orgasms a piece. Alex demands they sleep as the next day marks Piper's return to college.


End file.
